Rejected Souls
by Kayland Elric
Summary: Yugi is a pale Egyptian boy known to all as Anubis' Rejection. Found by Seth and taken to the palace he is given the chance to live, be happy, and find love. However, no one is happy with this and they want Yugi dead. Yaoi YY AH BR MM SJ R&R please. :D
1. Descriptions for the characters and Gods

**Any and all facts I have for Yugioh Characters were found at the following sites if they were not mentioned in the anime/manga or original ideas. **

** and **

**The Egyptian Gods information was found at the following sites. **

** and Makara's list of God/Goddesses depending on the god/goddess**

Character Descriptions

Yugi Moto - A mysterious ten year old boy with features like no other. With Skin that is deathly pale for an Egyptian and has abnormal hair and eye color that are natural colors. He has tri colored hair that is naturally styled differently and also has ampheyest colored eyes. Villagers consider him Anubis' rejection.

Yami Sennen - The second crowned prince of Egypt and the younger twin brother of Prince Atemu Sennen. He has dyed hair similar to that of his brother's and Yugi's.

Atemu Sennen - The crowned Prince of Egypt and the older twin brother of Yami. He has the same dyed hair color Yami has and is slightly tanner then his brother. Atemu is also knowingly gay and is in a relationship with a boy named Heba.

Heba - Born as a slave, was never given a last name. Found abandoned and seriously abused at a near by oasis he was taken to the palace to be Atemu's personal slave and even pleasure slave whenever Atemu wanted. Eventually the two fell in love. Heba is slightly tanned and is like Yugi by having unusual natural hair colors.

Akhamkanon Senen - The pharaoh of Egypt. Although he may seem tough and cruel the pharaoh is rather kind and cares for his people.

Isis - one of the six item holders and is the only priestess of the Consul for the Pharaoh and the main healer at the Palace. She is able to see into the future for all except for those who wear or hold an item. She owns the millennium necklace and is married to Mahad.

Mahad - Isis' husband and the wielder of the Millennium Ring. Mahad teaches magic to those who want to learn in the palace. He is also the mentor of a young woman named Mana who lives in the palace.

Shada - The holder of the Millennium Key and can read everyone's mind without limitations. He can also invade people's mind to further assist the pharaoh by seeing all evil in a person.

Karim - The holder of the Millennium Scales. He can judge any persons' heart and soul by testing the balance of good and evil.

Shimon - The Royal Advisor of the Pharaoh and also takes on the role of Grandfather for Yami, Atemu, Heba, and later Yugi.

Seth - The holder of the Millennium Rod and the cousin of Atemu and Yami. He is also the son of the Priest Akunadin who is the pharaoh's younger brother. He can draw out the evil that lies inside one's heart to be judged. He is also in a relationship.

Akunadin - the wielder of the Millennium eye. He has the power to trap the mind of any person into an object and can also read the minds of all without limitations but can not go inside the true depths of a person's mind like Shada.

Ryou - Also born into slavery and was never given a last name. He is the slave to the mercenary Bakura who works for the Pharaoh. He is also considered an Anubis' rejection due to his pale skin color and bleach white hair. He is also in a relationship with Bakura.

Bakura - A mercenary to the Pharaoh's family and also is the palace interrogator. Knowing the ways of highly painful torture along with his assistant Malik, they also helped the pharaoh interrogate criminals by carrying out torture. He is also in a relationship with Ryou and has bleached colored hair but unlike Ryou had real tanned skin.

Malik - A mercenary to the pharaoh's family and is the assistant of Bakura and is also one of the palace interrogators. He owns a personal slave named Merick who he treats as a younger brother. He is also tanned and also has blonde hair.

Merick - The personal slave Malik. Merick is extremely tanned and also has long blonde hair. He is a very timid and shy person to anyone he doesn't know.

Jonouchi - Jonouchi or Joe is the personal slave of Seth. He is also in a relationship with Seth. He acts as the big brother to Merick, Ryou, Heba, and Yugi.

**Original or Borrow Characters Submitted By Readers**

Submitted by SilverDragon-Purity

Chez - Chez has three well known titles; Lady Aranwen, Silver Slave and Chez the Pain. She is twenty years old and is 5'4". She has shoulder length dark brown hair with natural red highlights. She also has pale skin that easily burns, freckles, and a semi-hourglass figure. She has brown eyes that are darker on the outer pupil and gets lighter as you get near the iris. She has two long scars that go down her back and three smaller scars that run across the longer ones. She also has a two inch tattoo of a sliver dragon wrapped around a ring on her wrist. Chez is the youngest member and daughter of a powerful noble house that ruled in both Greece and Egypt was attacked when she was young and is the only one to survive the attack and as a result the kingdoms her family owned fell. After the attack she took to the streets until she was taken and placed into slavery. She had several masters during her time as a slave all of which abused and or raped her. Finally she was brought to the pharaoh when a member of the court saw her crest. The pharaoh then returned her noble status at seeing the mark. Many believed she threatened and slept with the pharaoh in order to become a Lady once again. Those who do not respect Chez call her the Sliver Slave. She is a good fighter and protector and will willing protect what and who needs protecting. The pharaoh restored the house in Egypt when the declared the house was "alive" due to Chez's survival however the house in Greece wasn't revived and is still considered a slave in the country. She spends half a year in both Egypt and Greece in order to follow leads that she hopes to point in the direction of the one or ones who killed her family in order to have revenge. She wears pants and armor as well as has a set of cestus'. She'll use nabbots, Makhairas, a whip, or a bow and arrow as weapons.

The following three characters are submitted by yugixyamiyaoilover.

Sakura - Sakura is a princess from Japan. She is friends with Yami and Atemu. She also has a sister named Yumi and is married to a man named Edward. She saved Heba at the palace from another noble one day and became friends with the other that way. Before Sakura married Edward her father wanted her to marry either Yami or Atemu. Sakura has waist length hair and the tips are red. She has purple eyes and a slight tan. She is brave, a decent fighter, and wise but she is afraid of bugs. She is seventeen years old and she also has to keep track of her younger sister whom has a crush on both Yami and Atemu.

Yumi - Yumi is Sakura's younger sister and is fifteen years old. She has the same color hair as Sakura but the hair is shoulder length instead of having long hair like her sister. She acts older than she should since she tries to impress Atemu and Yami because she has a crush on them. Yumi is a hyper child but is also very serious

Edward - Edward is the prince of Japan. He shares the same personality as Sakura but he is a little more serious. He used to be Sakura's guard and therefore doesn't really have a playful side. He will never speak unless spoken to and never smiles. He also has spiky brown hair and green eyes. he is also Sakura's soul mate.

**The Gods featured in the Story**

Ra - Ra is the sun god and overall ruler of the sun, earth, and the underworld. Ra has three children named Shu, Tefnut, and Hathor and his wife's name is Ratet. Ra's symbol is often found on pharaoh's crown which shows power.

Osiris - the God of the Afterlife. He is the one who judges those who are sent to the afterlife and does so mercifully. He is the brother of Seth and Isis and is also the husband of Isis. It is said that he was fooled by Seth and was murdered by him as well. Seth then scattered his remains across the Nile.

Isis - (goddess) The Goddess of Motherhood and Fertility. She usually holds the Ankh which symbolizes life and she also holds the Key of the Nile. Isis was the wife of the God Seth who was murdered by his brother Osiris. It is believed that when the Nile floods every year it is filled with Isis' tears as she morns her late brother and husband.

Hathor - the goddess of love and Motherhood. After being replaced by Isis as the goddess of Motherhood she took to protecting Horus.

Heket - The Goddess of childbirth and the Protector of the dead. She is often shown as a frog which is also a symbol of life and Fertility. Women often wear amulets of her during childbirth.

Shait - the Goddess of Destiny.

Anubis - The god of mummification and also protects the dead and leads them to the afterlife to be judged by Osiris. He is usually seen or known as a half human and half jackal.

Horus - The god of the sky and the son of Isis and Osiris. Usually known as a falcon or when seen in his human form he has the head of a Falcon. The Moon is said to be the eye he has lost when he fought Osiris and avenged his father.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings for Rejected Souls before I start the story. **

**1) Rejected Souls is rated pg-13 to rated R. It is mostly rated pg-13 but it will have gore and mature themes occasionally so please be advised about that. **

**2) There is a lot of guy on guy moments. Any and all homophobic people **_**CAN NOT READ!!! **_**I will NOT tolerate homophobic criticism. **

**3) This story will have some gore and possibly some other things as well. **

**i am also creating a webshow for fullmetal alchemist called the Ed and Al show and is a crack show. if you like random fullmetal alchemist stories hopefully it'll be right up your alley. we only have a theme song produced but it's on my youtube account which is lunaeclipse16 so please check that out for me to let me know how i did with the special effects and tell me how i can possibly improve on that without taking classes because i can't do that.**

**Now on with the story!!!!!**

Chapter One

Wondering.

That was all the young Egyptian outcast could do. The said outcast was only around ten years old and was never accepted not because of his personality but because of his looks.

The boy was deathly pale and that was highly uncommon for Egyptians due to the desert heat. Then there was his hair and eye color. The boy was born with spiky tri-color hair that had crimson, dark blonde, and black sections and he also had amphyest eyes.

He wondered the barren wasteland until he found a small oasis. His torn rags that were a poor excuse for a pair of clothes was carelessly thrown as a strong wind blew, promising the start of a fierce sandstorm on the horizon.

The boy decided to head towards the small oasis, hoping it wasn't a mirage, and hope to provide some relief to his dangerously parched throat.

He was only about half way towards the oasis when a wave of dizziness overcame his body and he collapsed onto a huge sand dune.

"Well this is it. I'll soon meet Ra and see if I really am Anubis' rejection." The boy thought as unconsciousness settled over him.

Not too much longer four horses came into view in the middle of the sandstorm, each horse carrying a rider.

Two wore Royal robes and the other two were obviously guards due to the armor they equipped.

"Priest Seth, Priest Akunadin!" A guard shouted. "This storm is getting to bad sirs. We should find a place to bunker down until it blows over."

"I agree sirs." The second guard called. "Look, there are some really tall sand dunes over there. Why don't we bunker down over there?"

"I also agree with the guards father. Unless we want to lose our lives and leave the Pharaoh without two members of his Royal Consul we should bunker down." The one known as Seth shouted as he dismounted his horse and led the horse over to the sand dune.

"Fine my son." The other Priest named Akunadin replied. "Dismount your horses. We will bunker down over there."

"Sir." The guards sand dismounting their horses and they hid behind the dune where they discovered the young boy.

"Priest Akunadin sir. Look there." The second guard called pointing to the boy.

"Is that a corpse?" Akunadin asked curiously.

Seto moved towards the boy and placed two fingers on the boy's neck.

"No Father. This boy is alive, although it seems like he's barely alive."

"If he lives through the sandstorm we'll take him to the Palace. The Pharaoh or the Princes will decide what to do with him." Akunadin added.

"Yes my Lord." The first guard said covering the boy with a tarp and tried to wake the boy but with no avail.

A half hour passed and the sandstorm finally blew over and everyone remounted their horses.

"Have the young one ride with one of you." Seth said.

"I wonder if this boy is like Mercenary Bakura's slave." The first guard said.

"Oh, you mean little Ryou? If so it's no wonder why the boy looks like hell." The other guard added.

"You mean he may be from Ryou's ex-village?" Seth asked. "So they thought that this boy was "Anubis' Rejection"? What a load of crap that is."

"That village isn't a kind village in the first place. It's no wonder why they cast him out." Akunadin added. "He's so young, they pretty much sent him to his grave, not just exiling him. He can't be younger then ten years old."

"Sending him to the harems would be too horrible."

That and he's too young to actually provide pleasure to the one he'd bed." A guard huffed.

"Hush! The boy's unconscious not dead." Akunadin shouted. "He may be able to hear you."

"Whatever, let's keep going." The second guard added.

The group finally made it to the Palace and the Palace shown brightly in the sun as it looked over the main town of Cairo.

"Priest Seth, Priest Akunadin, welcome back." A guard at the gate said helping the group dismount their horses.

"Thank you. Can someone send for Isis? This boy needs medical attention." Seth said as the Guard handed the boy to Seth.

"Son, bring the boy to the healing chambers, wait for Isis, and then join the pharaoh and me in the meeting room so that we can tell him of our travels to Nubia."

"Yes Father." Seth said carrying the boy inside and he saw his personal slave and lover Jonouchi wandering the halls.

"Seth!" Jonouchi shouted happily as he ran over and kissed Seth with a small peck on his lips.

"Hey Jonouchi. Be careful, I need to bring this boy to the healing chambers." Seth replied.

"Let me guess, he was outcasted and called Anubis' rejection just like Ryou was."

"It's highly possible." Seth said. "Especially with the injuries he has. It's obvious he's been rejected and thrown out of a village."

"You'd better bring him to Priestess Isis then." Jonouchi said stepping out of the way.

"Alright. If you haven't finished your duties yet go and finish. When you're done wait for me in the chambers." Seth said seductively on the last part.

"Okay." Jonouchi added blushing.

Seth then continued to head to the healing chambers to meet up with Isis so he could turn the boy over to her care.

Once he arrived he just opened the door and walked towards a bed and he gently laid the boy on the bed and stood at his bedside until Isis came into the room which didn't actually take all that long.

"Seth, I heard you found another one of 'Anubis' Rejections'" Isis replied approaching the bed. "Whoa, he looks like Prince Atemu's lover and slave."

"Oh, you mean Heba? Yeah I suppose he does look like him. He has noticeable differences though."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be else where?"

"Yes. Father and I must tell the Pharaoh about our travels to Nubia." Seth added.

"Well you'd better go and attend that meeting. After all, you can't reject or ignore the pharaoh."

"Yeah you're right." Seth replied. "Once he recovers we should let him meet Ryou, Jonouchi, Heba, and Merick. Then again who knows, maybe Prince Yami will be taken with him."

"Now let's not jump to conclusions. You know that Prince Yami rarely likes anyone other than you four and your servants." Isis said before realizing what Seth was doing. "Stop staling Seth! Go now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Seth sighed and walked out of the healing chambers and headed to the thrown room.

The thrown room was on the opposite side of the Palace so it took Seth a few minutes to get to the room.

"Ah Priest Seth." The thrown room guard said. "The Pharaoh and your father are eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Then please open the doors." Seth said.

"Yes sir." The guard said and eventually opened the massive doors.

"Priest Seth." Pharaoh Akhamkanon replied. "Did you tend to the boy your father told me about?"

Akhamkanon had short black hair and wore the crown on his forehead with the eye of Ra in the middle and he wore upper arm bracelets that were shaped like wings and he also wore a crimson red robe, wore golden bangles on his feet and he also wore the Royal Medallion that had a amber sealed Scarbe beetle in the middle.

"Yes Pharaoh Akhamkanon. The boy is under Isis' care for now." Seto replied. "Would it be possible for me to make a request my lord?"

"Sure."

"Would it be possible to allow the boy to stay here in the palace? Sending the boy out of the palace will or might end him."

"Do you have a plan for this child?"

"Yes. I am aware that this is a long shot but Prince Yami has yet to pick a personal slave like the rest of us have. Maybe he'll allow the boy to work for him. If not maybe he can help out in the kitchen or help clean up the palace." Seth proposed.

"We will see what both the child and my son say. Yami may take on the boy because he looks at Ryou like a younger brother and may possibly be one of the 'rejected' souls." Akhamkanon said. "Now let us talk about Nubia."

The meeting lasted a rather long time and by the time the meeting ended it was dinner hour and the sun was about to set.

Seth decided to head to his chambers remember he had ordered Jonouchi to the chambers once he was done with his daily chores.

Seth walked into the chambers and saw Jonouchi taking off his shirt and a long wound was on his back that was never there before.

"Jono! What the hell is that!?" Seth asked using Jonouchi's nickname.

"Seth! Um…it's just your imagination." Jonouchi rambled franticly. "Those long, tiring days to Nubia and being in the sun has left you delirious. Why don't you come lie down and rest and I'll bring back dinner."

"Hell no Jonouchi! I am not crazy or delirious. I want you to tell me everything. So I can ring the bastard's neck that did this to you." Seth shouted and was beyond furious.

"Alright." Jonouchi sighed. "But you don't have to worry about ringing the guys neck. Bakura handled him."

"What happened that Bakura…someone attempted to kill Ryou again!?" Seth asked both shocked and furious beyond belief now.

"Yeah. A lord from the next town east came to ask the Pharaoh for advice. Ryou and I were cleaning the main hall when he saw Ryou. He called Ryou an abomination and he said that Ryou was lucky that he was here and that the only reason was so that Bakura could use him and rape him senseless. Ryou finally stood up for himself and the noble pulled out a horse whip and went to strike Ryou but I took the blow and protected him. Ryou then tended to me and defend both me and the love he and Bakura shared." Jonouchi said.

"Did you have Isis examine it?"

"Yeah. I'm alright and the Pharaoh allowed me to have the week off to recover. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"What did Bakura do to the noble?"

"Beat the hell out of him." Jonouchi said simply.

"Good." Seth replied pinning Jonouchi to the bed and he kissed Jonouchi as passionately as he could, making the boy moan. "I'm glad." Seth added kissing him again but this time along the jaw line.

"I wasn't…I wasn't going to let him hurt Ryou." Jonouchi replied and gasped in pleasure when Seth bit on Jonouchi's ear lobe and then his stomach gave a tremendous growl, making Seth pull away.

"Jonouchi, didn't you eat today?"

"Not since breakfast. I was too excited about you coming home." Jonouchi admitted.

"Let's continue this later and fill my love's black hole of a stomach." Seth said.

"Aww you know I would rather have you." Jonouchi replied.

"Yes as would I but what kind of lover would I be if I put sex before nourishment?"

"A damn good one."

"Come on." Seth said pulling Jonouchi to the kitchen. "After we eat I'm all yours."

"Alright." Jonouchi agreed with defeat and neither of them were seen until late the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the following people who favorited or reviewed my story and this is the largest turn out for a beginning story I have ever had. Yugixyamiyaoilover for both reviewing and story alerting this story. I love his/her stories so if you never read his/her stories do it. DO IT NOW DON'T READ MINE YET READ HIS/HER'S THEN COME BACK LOL. KisunaFuji for also reviewing and favoriting this story. Yizuki for reviewing, hanyou4lyfe for favoriting my story, windyhurrice for reviewing, sakura angel dark, Shamise, B-Bellisthename, cheetah kit, Maliklove, EgyptLover4, Black Midnight Sky, and soul-killer12 for story alerting. You all are awesome along with the 130 people who had read this so far. **

**I really appreciated the huge turn out. **

**Here's chapter two.**

Chapter Two

Two days have passed and the second crowned price was heading towards his father's chambers.

This prince is the one who has yet to have a personal slave. Prince Yami Sennen.

Yami had black hair like his father at birth but after his friend Malik played a trick and used magic to change Yami and his identical twin brother's hair colors to a tri-colored combination of crimson, black and blonde, the two brothers dyed their hair that way permanently since the twins loved the colors. He also wore the winged upper arm bands too.

Yami wondered what his father wanted that he was required to go to his father's chambers so late in the night.

It didn't take long for Yami to arrive at his father's chambers and once he did he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Akhamkanon asked.

"It's me father." Yami said.

"Ah yes. Enter my son." Akhamkanon added and Yami opened the door and walked inside to see Akhamkanon sitting on the side of the huge bed.

"Hello Yami."

"Why did you summon me here so late of the day father. Ra has already begun to set and Horus' gaze is starting to watch us." Yami said.

"My son. What do you think about Anubis' Rejections?"

"You mean what the pole labeled people like Ryou as? You know how angry both Atemu and I were when we heard the tale. Why do you ask?"

"While Seth and Akunadin were returning home from Nubia, they were caught in a sandstorm and had to bunker down behind some rather tall sand dunes by the near by oasis. When they did they found a small boy who looked like he's at least ten seasons old passed out and injured. He'll definitely be considered one of Anubis' Rejections."

"What makes you say that?"

"The boy is paler than Ryou and he also has the same tri-colored hair you and your brother do. His is just naturally spiky and soft instead of using hair products."

"How do you know?"

"I went to visit the boy. He reminds me of you boys."

"What does he mean to me though?"

"You know how the consul wants you to pick a personal slave?"

"Yeah. Uncle hasn't left me alone about it."

"Would you allow this boy to be your personal slave? We can't make him leave the palace. It would be as close to execution as we did for a criminal."

"Father-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know you have trouble trusting men after what has happened but "he" IS dead. He has faced a long, painful, and torturous death at the hands of Bakura and Malik years ago. Besides, the boy is young and troubled too. You know how Ryou was."

"Father I just can't." Yami replied shaking his head.

"At least try?" Akhamkanon asked. "For me? Who knows, maybe you two can help each other heal."

"Fine father. I promise I'll at least try to have a personal slave."

"You don't even have to look at him as a slave Yami. You can treat him like you treat Heba, Jonouchi, Merick, and Ryou. Once he regains consciousness I'll take you to meet him."

"Can…Can I meet him tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"No son. It'll make no sense because he's not awake." Akhamkanon said hugging Yami. "Don't worry son. Who knows maybe he'll catch your heart like the other's personal slaves have."

"I doubt it father." Yami huffed. "After all, I'm only fifteen seasons old."

"Age doesn't have a factor in love."

"Whatever." Yami added.

He got up and left the room and slammed the door.

"My son, you seriously need to learn to let the past go." Akhamkanon replied.

He headed towards the window and out onto the balcony where he bowed down and knelt on his knees as he started to pray.

"Oh all powerful God Thoth. I; Pharaoh Akhamkanon, asks of you to please show my son, Prince Yami, how to trust again. All though I am aware that all the powerful Goddess Shait had it all planned out that Prince Yami would witness what he did, however in order for Shait's plan for his mate to come forth, my son would need your careful guidance. That way, when Prince Yami's mate shows himself, he can trust the mate." Akhamkanon prayed. "Amen."

The chilling night air started to get to be a little to much for the Pharaoh and he decided to head inside and retired for the night.

The next day found Atemu and Heba heading over to Yami's room so that Atemu could attend a meeting and be assured that Heba would be safe. After the group heard about what happened to Ryou and Jonouchi when that noble came to the palace Atemu, Bakura, Seth, and Malik were very careful with the care of their lovers.

"Man this sucks." Heba said as he made a move in a very heated game of chess.

"What does?" Yami asked making his move.

"Being confined like this. I can handle myself."

"We know you can Heba but you understand why we do keep you guarded like we do."

"No I don't understand." Heba growled. "Atemu refuses to tell me and the same goes for the others and their spouses."

"Really? Well you do deserve to know so I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

"You are aware that you have it easy right? Being both Atemu's personal slave and lover. If you look at the other slave you'd see millions of scars on their backs from whips, being burned, and everything else of the sort. However you still carry the title of slave despite being Atemu's lover. Meaning anyone can do anything they want to you to some extent. If Jonouchi actually lashed back like he usually does do you know where'd he be?"

"In the dungeons awaiting trail right?" Heba asked.

"No. He'd be judged by Osiris on the spot. A slave hitting one with a higher title than him is grounds for execution. No matter what the said offender did."

"So Atemu wants me to be safe and that way I'm not tempted?"

"Exactly. No one can do anything to you if you are with one of us." Yami said.

"It make sense now."

"Good." Yami said. "But now I have a question for you."

"Alright." Heba said.

"If I were to have a personal slave what should I have his tasks be?"

"Pharaoh Akhamkanon asked you to have the boy be your personal slave didn't he?"

"Yeah he did."

"Well, I'll assume he may not be trusting of us right away so maybe he should just do simple things like we do. You know, have him clean the chambers up, draw a bath for you, and if you want dinner in your chambers have him get it until he gets used to everything and is a little more trusting. He may have never had someone who cared about him before." Heba explained. "You'll need to be patient with him with everything because he would be scared. If you want a better idea you might want to ask either Ryou or Bakura." Heba suggested.

"I might do that. I would ask Ryou but I don't want to bring up any unwanted memories." Yami replied.

"Well considering the situation I'm sure Ryou won't mind. He knows that he's loved now. Especially with a lover like Bakura."

"I don't want to know what that man does." Yami said with a shiver making Heba laugh.

"One day you'll do that same. Don't worry." Heba added.

"I doubt that."

"I don't, all you need to do is find your true love. But even if you don't its okay."

"Heba, you do know that my brother will eventually need to produce an heir and marry the girl he'd bed despite the fact that he's gay." Yami said. _**(They don't allow pharaohs or the princes to step down unless there is something physically wrong with the prince and can not bear an heir.) **_

"Yeah I know." Heba sighed sadly. "I can't and won't deny Egypt her heir so until an heir is needed I'll enjoy the time and pleasure he gives me."

"Heba, I didn't need to hear that last part."

"Oh come on. Bakura always goes into details when he brags about how Ryou's 'talents' are. You're not hearing anything compared to that."

"That maybe true but Bakura isn't my older twin brother Heba."

"Yeah I suppose you do have that point."

"So, what do we do now?" Yami asked, the chest game long forgotten.

"Come back here demon!" A voice shouted from the hallway.

"Well, now we know." Heba said as the two ran out into the hall.

"Halt!" Yami shouted and the voice, or as the man turned around guard, paused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My Prince! Go back to your chambers. Anubis has rejected yet another soul and that person wants revenge." The guard said.

"Enough, return to your post. He is welcome here. Priest Seth and Priest Akunadin have brought the boy here."

"But my lord."

"I said return to your post guard." Yami glared.

"Yes my lord." The guard said sadly and he walked away.

"Let's try and find him. He should be at the healing chambers resting." Heba suggested. "The poor kid. He doesn't need this."

"Yeah, come on." Yami said.

They headed down the hall the boy ran down and they saw a shaking pot. The pot was a clear indication where the boy was hiding.

"Let me try to coax him out." Heba said quietly and he gently walked over to the pot and he heard a small 'eep' come from inside.

"Hey there." He said gently. "My name's Heba. I'm a personal slave here at the palace."

A small head popped out of the pot and dirt was clung all over the boys face.

"Uh…hi Mr. Heba." The boy said quietly and shyly.

"Just call me Heba." He said walked over to the boy completely. "Did that guard harm you?"

"No." The boy added as Heba lifted him out of the pot. "Thanks."

"No problem. You don't have to worry all that much around here. I assume people think that you're one of Anubis' rejections right?"

"Uh-huh." The boy said frightened.

"Calm down young one. One of my friends is considered Anubis' rejections took but we know better. That's my master's brother, Prince Yami but you can call him Yami. He hates his title." Heba said and the boy bowed quickly.

"Little one please, you don't need to do that." Yami said also walking over and knelt in front of the boy. "What is your name little one?"

"Yugi Moto sir." Yugi said.

"It's a cute name. I'll assume you weren't born into slavery since you have a last name."

"Not at all. My parents were killed however because they created me."

"I really do hate the people for making up things like the Anubis' rejections curse." Yami said before he remembered where the boy was supposed to be. "Hey, you're supposed to be in the healing chambers aren't you?"

"Maybe. I woke up in this weird room and I was scared. I had no idea who took me or where I was so I ran."

"Two members of my father's court found and rescued you." Yami explained. "We should take you back to the healing chambers."

"I'm sorry. I must disgust you don't I?"

"Ra no! Yugi, you're such a kind boy." Yami said. "It was actually an idea from everyone in my father's consul, my brother, and our friends, think that it would be best if you live in the palace. You can assist me."

"You mean become a personal slave like Heba?" Yugi asked curiously. "I can really be your personal slave and have a home?"

"Of course. That is, if you want. I would never force you into anything." Yami said.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi said happily and hugged Yami. "I would happy to be your personal slave. After all, I do want a home."

"Well then, welcome home Yugi Moto." Yami replied. "I'll show you around but I want to make sure that you should be up and around." Yami added and he knelt down with his back facing Yugi.

"Um…Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked curiously.

"You've never had a piggy back ride?" Heba asked shocked.

"No, never."

"Oh my god they're so much fun. Get on Yami's back and carefully hold on but make sure you hold on tight enough that you don't fall off.

"Okay." Yugi said walking over to Yami and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck carefully.

"Are you ready" Yami asked.

"I think so." Yugi said and Yami stood up and was getting ready to move forward when Yugi grabbed on tighter in fear."

"Calm down Yugi. It's all right." Yami said. "I won't drop you." He promised.

"All right." Yugi replied lighting his grip around Yami's neck.

"There we are." Yami assured as he headed towards the healing chambers.

Once they got back they saw a very frantic Isis searching the chambers.

"Where did the boy go?" Isis asked herself.

"He's right here." Yami replied gesturing to Yugi as Isis turned around.

"Young man, just where did you decide to go?" Isis scolded and Yugi whimpered in fear.

"He was scared because he didn't know where he was so he ran off." Heba explained. "To bad a foolish guard had to mess with him."

"What happened?" Isis asked shocked.

"A guard wanted to catch him because he knew that Yugi was one of Anubis' rejections. The kid can really run for some some who has small legs." Heba laughed at the last part.

"Were you harmed young man?" Isis asked.

"No ma'am." Yugi replied.

"That's good and you can call me Isis."

"I'm Yugi Moto."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Isis, can you please examine Yugi to make sure he can be up and around? If he can be I'll take him to his chambers." Yami said.

"Of course Prince Yami." Isis said. "Yugi, can you sit on the bed over there?" Isis asked pointing to the particular bed.

"Sure Isis." Yugi and nervously and he walked over to the bed.

"Everyone else out." Isis ordered.

Yugi started to fidget slightly but he went completely ridged.

Yami noticed Yugi's strange but slightly acceptable behavior and so did Heba.

Heba stared at Yami with a slightly concerned look and Yami could tell that Heba wanted to stay in the room with Yugi to help keep him calm.

"Isis?" Yami asked.

"Yes Prince Yami?"

"Would it be alright for Heba and me to stay? Yugi looks really nervous."

"Oh alright just this once." Isis smiled after realizing Yugi was scared and Yugi visibly calmed down once he realized they were going to stay.

Isis started to examine Yugi's back and she noticed blood was starting to seriously run down his back from an open wound.

"You opened one of your wounds Yugi. I'll need to sew it back up."

"Sew? It can't be that bad." Yugi replied franticly.

"It doesn't hurt." Heba said. "Not with Isis' talent. When we first got here I always had to get sewed up."

"Really?"

"Would you feel better if one of us held your hand Yugi?" Yami asked calmly.

"Yes please." Yugi said.

Both Heba and Yami walked over to the bed and stood on either said and waited for Isis to get the materials she needed to sew Yugi's back.

Once Isis was ready she walked over to the bedside and placed everything on the small table.

"Alright Yugi. Lay down on your stomach." Isis said.

Yugi relucently laid down on the bed and he automatically tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Calm down little one." Yami said running a hand through Yugi's hair. "We promise it won't hurt."

"If it does you can hurt us. After all, you're holding our hands okay." Heba assured and they both took Yugi's hand and Yami kept running his remaining hand through Yugi's hair.

"Alright." Yugi replied.

"Ready?"

"Just get it over with." Yugi said relaxing his body and focused on the hand that Yami kept running through his hair.

Isis ran a cloth that had alcohol on it over the wound and Yugi hissed at the slight burning but then forced himself to relax again. Isis then readied the needle and tied the thick string onto it so that it could go through Yugi's skin.

"Alright I'm going to start now." Isis told Yugi

Isis then forced the needle into Yugi's skin. He started to squeeze Yami and Heba's hands and would constantly tighten his grip as the flesh was forced to be pulled together.

Luckily for Yugi the wound wasn't long so it didn't take long for Isis to finish and cut away the remaining string, covered the wound with a type of cool paste that sped recovery, and bandaged the area.

"All done." Heba said as he grabbed a clean cloth and whipped it across Yugi's forehead and removed the sweat the was starting to build. "Was it that bad?" Heba asked.

"It really hurt." Yugi answered tiredly.

"He'll need rest for the rest of day but I trust him in your care Prince Yami." Isis said. "He'll need to change the bandage and put this medicine on three times a day and shouldn't do any strenuous chores for at least three weeks."

"That's fine." Yami said. "We can use that time to let Yugi get to know Ryou, Seto, Jonouchi, Bakura, Atemu, Malik, and Merick and he can also memorize the palace's structure."

"You may also want to have him meet your father and the rest of the consul that way he'll have their protection seeing as many would consider him Anubis' rejection. It's rather stupid and pathetic if you ask me."

"All that can wait until tomorrow. Yugi need rest, a bath, some new clothes, and food." Yami replied.

"Good idea." Isis said. "I'll see Yugi in three weeks to remove the sewing."

"Very well." Yami said and he helped Yugi sit up and gave him another piggy back ride.

"Hey Yami. I'm the same size as Yugi. I can go to the seamstress and have her make some clothes using my measurements." Heba replied.

"That's a good idea. Do you mind?" Yami asked.

"Of course not. I'll even bring some food to your chambers. Just take Yugi to your chambers to rest and get a bath." Heba said and he gestured for Yami to get closer. "Maybe you should rub his back. You and Atemu are really good at it and it might take his mind of the pain."

"Maybe but I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"That's true." Heba said backing away." Oh well, it was just a suggestion." He added before running off.

"Heba, walk there before you slip and fall again!" Yami called but it was too late because Heba was long gone. "I wonder how my brother can stand him sometimes." Yami laughed.

When Yami didn't get an answer from Yugi he looked over his shoulder to see that Yugi fell asleep and he walked back to the chambers and laid him down on his bed and covered him up.

"Sleep well little one." Yami said before going over to a chair and picked up a book and then began to read.


	4. Chapter 3

**Since this story is the best story I have written so far in fan base terms I'm going to let you guys be a huge part of this story. I need a lot of original characters for this story. If you want you can make characters that would be Nobles, servants, major criminals, (since I can't use Bakura lol) and even Princes and Princesses that will try to win both Atemu and Yami. I will be creating a lot of them myself but I thought I would let you guys help out too as thanks for how popular this story is. **

**Now for the thanks section. **

**Thanks to Sliverdragon-purity for Reviewing, and story alerting, an anonymous reader for reviewing, TIGGI1 for reviewing and story alerting, Yamiandyugi11 for reviewing, favoriting, and story alerts, shadowrealm818 for reviewing, story alerting, and favoriting, yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing, chibigokugirl for story alerting and favoriting, Panguins-in-America-Oh-my for story alerting, Ashray1 for story alerting, .hold, for story alerting, and blacksinger for story alerting, You guys are awesome :D**

Chapter three

The next day Yugi woke up and heard a growl from the corner of the room and started to get highly nervous.

"Where am I? Did Yami put me in the lion pit because I'm cursed? Wait, I'm laying on something soft. There wouldn't be anything like that in the lion pit." Yugi thought.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around to see Ra's energy shine brightly through the open balcony.

"It's morning? Then I slept the whole night but that doesn't explain where that growling is coming from." Yugi though and he finally saw Yami in the chair he sat at the previous night, fast asleep, with the book in his hand.

"Oh!" Yugi said softy but aloud. "Yami snores pretty loudly." He thought.

He then realized where he was and he quickly jumped out of the bed with a frantic look on his face.

"Oh my god. I stole Prince Yami's bed! He'll be furious since his back will be so sore." Yugi thought. "I know! I'll draw him a nice warm bath. That'll make him feel better and I'll then plead for his forgiveness." Yami added in thought when he saw the bathing chamber door.

He hurried over to the tub and began to fill it with warm water as well as multiple bathing salts and aromas that would allow Yami to relax.

"Yami woke up shortly after Yugi started the water. After Yami let out a tremendous yawn he realized that Yugi was missing.

"Yugi?" Yami called and Yugi rushed out of the bathing chambers.

"G-good morning Prince Yami." Yugi said with fear in his voice as he bowed.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No, not really. Just that I'm really sorry Prince Yami." Yugi said bowing even further onto the floor.

"For what reason Yugi? You haven't done anything." Yami replied.

"Of course I did! I stole your bed and forced you to sleep in that chair over there." Yugi said pointing to the chair and he hid his head.

"Yugi, that had nothing to do with you." Yami replied calmly, walking over to the troubled boy. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"No." Yugi admitted.

"After you got your wound sewed up you fell asleep on the way here. I was the one who put you in my bed to rest while I sat in that chair to read. I had every intention of waking you up when Heba brought us dinner after he went to the seamstress but I fell asleep. Yesterday was a really stressful day." Yami said helping Yugi stand up. "So you see Yugi, you didn't steal my bed." Yami added lifting Yugi's face to make him look at Yami in the eyes.

"I understand Yami." Yugi replied with a smile. "I prepared you a bath it was the least I could do after what I did."

"Was that why you were in the bathing chambers?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I figured your back would really be stiff."

"Thanks little one." Yami smiled. "After I'm done I want you to go and take a bath too." Yami added as someone knocked on the door."

"My prince." A voice called. "I have brought you your morning meal."

"Enter." Yami said and the door was opened and a servant walked inside and laid a sliver tray on the table." Will you please bring a meal for my friend please?"

"Did you use the harem last night? Wait, isn't he one of Anubis' Rejections?" The servant asked. "Why would you let this boy taint your god-given body?"

"Be silent! This boy is not from the Harem. He is my personal servant." Yami replied.

"Then make him get his own lousy meal. I refuse to fetch food for a cursed one." The servant added defiantly.

"Do you refuse an order from your Prince?!" Yami bellowed. "Do you not know the punishment I can inflict upon you?"

"It does not matter. My mind is made up." The servant replied bravely.

"I see, very well then. Guards!" Yami called and two guards came into the room and bowed.

"You called for us my prince?" The guards asked.

"Take this servant to the dungeons. I'll let Bakura and Malik handle his punishment. I know they've wanted action for a while now." Yami added.

"Yes sire." The guards added while dragging the servant away.

"Yami? Will my life always be like this? Even while I am in the palace?"

"Unfortunately for a little while little one." Yami said. "It was the same thing for Ryou. People don't bother him anymore unless they're from another kingdom."

"So…it'll just take time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes it will little one." Yami replied. "How about you take the bath that you prepared and I'll go and try to find Heba and see if he can lend you one of his tunics, and I'll also get you some breakfast. We need to get a little meat on you. I'm surprised you survived desert for so long."

"I've there for a long time it's true. I would get water from any of the cacti or oasis's I would happen to find. When it came to food I would honestly steal something from a village only if I couldn't get some fish from the Nile during the night." Yugi said. "However, when I was found by those two priests I was almost doomed. I could find any cacti or oases and when I finally did I passed out before I managed to get there."

"Then I'll bring you a meal fit for a prince." Yami replied.

"Why are you so nice to me anyway?" Yugi asked confused.

"Well, when I was first born, I was considered Anubis' rejection too because I was extremely pale compared to Atemu. Then as I got older I got tanner and tanner and then people stopped calling me Anubis' Rejection and accepted me and treated me like a prince. However I was luckier than most of the rejected ones like Ryou or yourself because my parents and Atemu never rejected me and they all loved me and did everything in their power to protect me." Yami explained.

"Then I met Ryou once he was brought here after being caught stealing was going to be put on trial. Father dismissed the charges because he was an orphan who was running on the streets and had to survive somehow and he paid the vendor who Ryou stole from. That was the end of that and Ryou stayed at the palace. From there I did everything in _my_ power to protect Ryou. That was until Ryou fell in love with Bakura and I let him become Bakura's lover after I knew that Bakura would take good care of him. I promise I'll protect you the same way I protected Ryou if not more so because you're my personal servant. That means that no one can touch you by law with out the permission of myself." Yami vowed.

"Um…thanks…Yami." Yugi said blushing.

"Are you alright Yugi? Your face is beat red." Yami replied placing a hand on Yugi's forehead to check for a fever. "Well, you're not running a temperature."

"No, I'm fine." Yugi said. "Did I really blush just now?" He thought.

"Well why don't you go take that bath. I'm going to go and get you some clothes and breakfast. Don't let anyone in here unless it's Heba or myself." Yami ordered.

"Okay." Yugi replied walking towards the bathing chambers. "Are you sure it's alright for me to go and take a bath in there?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now go." Yami replied and Yugi walked towards the bathing chambers after he was sure he wouldn't get in trouble for going to take the bath and went inside before closing the door.

Once Yami was sure that Yugi would stay in the bathing chambers or the room he left and went to Atemu's room where he knew Heba would be. That and he could torment Atemu at the same time because there was the high change that Atemu was taking his young lover once again or they were just falling asleep.

Yami approached the door with a giant grin on his face as he knocked on the door.

"WHAT!?" Atemu shouted and you could tell he was irritated.

"I need to talk to Heba." Yami said.

"Come back later then!"

"Oh get out of bed. You shouldn't keep your lover up to unheard of hours with your "activities". Being the crowned prince you're the one who has to go the meetings not me." Yami said. "Get up and greet the day."

"I don't have a meeting until midday so I shall greet the day then and only then!"

"Then give up Heba for at least five minutes."

"Damn it Yami Akunadin Sennen, this better be important." Heba growled and he took a minute and came out of the room wearing only his kilt. "What?!"

"Did you go to the seamstress yesterday to have clothes made for Yugi?"

"That's what you wanted to know about?" Heba asked rather pissed. "Of course I did but she can't have anything ready until around midday today."

"Can you lend Yugi and outfit then? He's taking a bath now and the clothes he wore when he came here.

"Hold on." Heba said walking into the room and slammed the door shut and a few minutes later he walked back and threw a pair of clothes at Yami.

"You're god damn lucky that this was about Yugi. Other wise you would have been murdered for interrupting us." Heba said.

"Thanks Heba." Yami smiled hugging him before walking away and Heba went back into his room.

Heba headed back towards the bed and took off his kilt before climbing back into the bed and cuddled back up to Atemu.

"Heba, can I ask you something?"

"If you want another round you can forget it." Heba said confident.

"No definitely not that, I'm done for the day." Atemu laughed.

"Then yes you can."

"Who is this Yugi person and why is my brother asking you for clothes for him?"

"Remember when Priest Akunadin and Priest Seth came back from Nubia then they found a young boy and brought him to the palace?"

"Oh yeah. The boy is one of Anubis' Rejections like Ryou right? What about it?"

"Well Yami has agreed to allow him to be his personal servant so he could have a safer life. He needs a personal servant's clothes so no one can touch him or punish him."

"I'll let this morning slide then." Atemu said. "After all, without those clothes anyone can make up a false crime against him and have him punished just of because of a stupid fake curse and he wouldn't have the mark of a personal slave."

"Well, until midday he'll have your mark and colors since they're my clothes."

"Didn't you say that Yugi had to be sewn up yesterday? He'll be pretty damn sore if he was."

"It wasn't that bad of a wound and it wasn't long either. I don't think it'll hurt him that much. However, knowing your brother, he'll keep him on bed rest today after he gets his new clothes and meets your father and the rest of the consul today."

"I wonder if the pattern will continue."

"What do you mean?"

"Bakura, Malik, Seth, and myself all fell in love with our personal servants. I wonder if Yami and Yugi will fall in love too."

"Maybe they will. It'll benefit both Yami and Yugi though. Yugi deserves to be loved despite the label the people of Egypt put on him. And one day Yami will be the crowned prince once you give up the thrown. He'll accept anyone."

"I made my decision Heba. I am aware that you may hate me for it but I want to allow my little brother to be happy. One day, we will part; I will give Egypt her heir, and then destroy myself. I will always feel dirty after that point." Atemu said. "So for now we will always be known as lovers."

"We will figure something out Atemu." Heba replied kissing Atemu. "I know we will. Besides, once you pick a member of the Harem to bed and impregnate her you can always cast her aside."

"You know the laws Heba. I would have no choice but to marry the one I impregnate and make her the queen of Egypt. You would still and always be my personal servant and my true love but unfortunately I'd have to bed only her." Atemu said as he started to tear up.

"Like I said Atemu. We'll figure something out."

"Maybe." Atemu sighed. "Let's go back to sleep for a while. The meeting I have isn't until midday. We still have at least two hours left to sleep. Let's just forget this whole conversation for now."

"Alright love." Heba said cuddling up to Atemu further. "You really should meet Yugi, Atemu. He's such a sweet child."

"I'll meet him at the meeting today probably. After all, it's just as you said earlier. Yugi would need to meet Father and the consul to be officially approved to be Yami's personal servant."

"Will they allow him to be his servant? After all, Yugi's is supposed to be "Anubis' Rejection". Will the consul allow Yugi to do such a thing as serve him?"

"They allowed Ryou to serve Bakura."

"Does that seriously have a point in the matter? After all, Yami's a prince and your replacement should something happen Ra forbid before you give an heir."

"It shouldn't. After all, father was the one who suggested it in the first place." Atemu said sitting up. "There's no way that I'll be able to go back to sleep now. Why don't we take a bath and relax."

"There's no way-" Heba started.

"Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter? I already told you I'm at the end of my limit. There's no reason to worry. It's totally innocent." Yami said assuring his young slave and love.

"Alright then." Heba said as they got out of bed and gathered the clothes the two would wear that day.

Meanwhile, Yami returned to his room and when he didn't see Yugi anywhere he walked to the bathing room door and knocked.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to bring me some clothes. That and I was relaxing too." Yugi admitted.

"I brought you some clothes. Come on out and I'll put the medicine Isis said you have to take and you have to change the wrappings too." Yami added.

"I'll be out in a minute. Can you toss the bottom half of the tunic?" Yugi asked

"Sure thing." Yami added opening the door wide enough to allow Yugi to keep his privacy and he tossed the bottom half of the tunic inside the chambers. "I'll head towards the kitchen so that we can eat when you're done."

"Alright." Yugi said and Yami left to head towards the kitchen.

About ten minutes later Yami returned and saw Yugi tidying up the room.

"Yugi, what are you doing? Didn't Isis say no chores?" Yami asked.

"I was just cleaning the mess I made." Yugi explained.

"I somehow doubt that." Yami said letting the matter slide. "Now sit down on the bed and I'll clean your sewing and rebandage it."

"Alright." Yugi said sitting on the bed with his back facing Yami.

Yami gently pulled off the wrapping that Isis put on the previous day and he rubbed some medicine onto it and then carefully but tightly wrapped it back up.

"All set. You can put the top half of your tunic on now." Yami replied.

Yugi walked over to the dresser and he put the top half of his tunic on as someone knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" Yami asked.

"Prince Yami sir, Pharaoh Akhamkanon wishes to see you." A servant replied.

"Tell him I will meet with him after I finish eating. I won't be to long." Yami replied.

"As you wish Prince Yami." The servant added.

"Are you sure that's wise Yami? I mean you blowing your father off like that?"

"I do it all the time. Especially in the early morning like today. I'm not usually a morning person but I'm better then Atemu when it comes to mornings so father lets me have a little slack lets me have a few extra minutes to finish anything I need to do to get ready."

"Why don't you go see your father now and we'll eat when you come back?" Yugi asked.

"Alright but why don't you come with me? I want to introduce you to my father. He was quite worried about you, in fact he was the one who suggested to me to allow you to become my personal servant."

"Are you sure? Isis said I had to take it easy didn't she?"

"Father won't harm you. Dad wants to seriously meet you Yugi." Yami replied and he held out his hand for Yugi to take. "Come on." Yami added.

"Alright."

Yugi stood up and took Yami's outstretched hand and they headed to the thrown room and Yugi was awed by the giant sized doors.

"Holy crap!" Yugi whispered.

"Did you say something?" Yami asked.

"No, why?" Yugi asked trying to cover the lie.

"No reason." Yami said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go Yugi." Yami added.

Two guards opened the giant doors and the room was completely empty except for Akhamkanon, who sat in his thrown.

"You wanted to see me father?" Yami asked.

"Good morning son. Oh, is this the boy your Uncle and Cousin saved on the way back from Nubia?" Akhamkanon asked and Yugi quickly dropped to his knees and bowed. "You can stand you know little one." Akhamkanon added.

"Please my pharaoh, allow me to show my loyalty and appicaition for not throwing me back into the desert." Yugi said.

"I really like this kid!" Akhamkanon laughed. "I accept both your loyalty and your thanks little one. Now can you please stand and tell me your name?"

"My name is Yugi Moto my pharaoh. It is a pleasure to meet you in person." Yugi replied.

"Again I say, you are so cute."

"Dad." Yami said sending a cut it out look with his eyes.

"I can't help it son. Neither you or Atemu act like this. Even when you meet or interact with a noble you don't act like that." Akhamkanon added getting up and walked towards Yugi. "You are considered one of Anubis' Rejections aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Did my son give you ther proposal were we going to offer you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you don't have to worry. Not only are you under the protection of my son you will also be under the protection of the pharaoh as well."

"Thank you Pharaoh." Yugi said bowing slightly.

"Wait a second. Isn't that Atemu's mark and colors? Why is Yugi wearing Heba's clothes?"

"Yugi's borrowing that pair of clothes until midday when his clothes will be ready by the seamstress. Heba's the only personal servant around here that is the same size as Yugi."

"Ah, then you're fourteen summers as well?"

"I'm not sure. I'm fourteen seasons I'm sure about that. I think I am born in the spring due to my personality."

"I see. Maybe I can have someone locate your parents records their records will say how old you are and when you were born."

"Please don't worry about that. I am perfectly fine with not knowing my birthday."

"If you're sure. Well from this day forward your birthday will be celebrated every year on the day you arrived here at the palace." Akhmakanon replied.

"Thank you my pharaoh."

"No problem little one." He said smiling. "Oh yeah, Yami?"

"Yes father."

"I know it's short notice but you'll need to attend the metting at midday today. The consul had just alerted me this morning."

"That's odd. Uncle usually informs you sooner of any changes."

"It might have to do with Yugi."

"Can we have a chair present for him them? Yugi had to be sewen yesterday and he's still sore. I was going to have him rest for the next couple of days and Isis said he can't do any chores.

"Where was he sewn?"

"In my back sir." Yugi replied.

"unfortunately we can't do that. After all, Yugi is a slave now."

"We understand." Yugi said.

"No we do not!" Yami shouted. "He's injured father."

"Yami, yugi is a lower class than us. Heba doesn't even get a break and he's the personal slave of the crowned prince."

"But father, you're the pharaoh not the consul. You're the one who controls the laws and what about Isis' orders? She said that Yugi had to relax."

"The most I can do is allow the matter the consul wanted you for to be addressed first and when they are done you may leave.

"Then we'll see you midday father." Yami replied. "Come on Yugi, we still have to eat and I need to get a bath."

"O-okay." Yugi said bowing one last time for the pharoah and followed Yami back to the room. "I hope Yami won't get into trouble for that." Yugi thought before giving chase to the steadily increasing pace of his new master.


	5. Chapter 4

**Time to thank some people :D**

**Thanks to HikariYugi for story alerting, Kuroneko1571 for story alerting, windyhurrice for story alerting, mew starlight for story alerting, Aurora Hargreaves for story alerting adding me to her favorite authors list, and reviewing, Sliver Inu Hanyou for favoriting, yugiatemyami, for favoriting, yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing and submitting some OC for the story whom you'll meet in a couple of chapters or so I think. SRRH for reviewing, TIGGI1 for reviewing, SliverDragon-Purity for reviewing and submitting a OC who you will meet next chapter, Dragonfly91 for story alerting, and shadowrealm818 for reviewing. **

**I put the profiles for those new original characters in the character description chapter under Borrowed or Original Characters and if I created them they'll say nothing and if they are submitted by a reader they'll say who submitted them. **

**I'm still willing to take characters if you guys want to create some for the story and if you don't have a fanfiction profile you can send the character descriptions to me at either luna_alchemist or lunaeclipse16 just take out the spaces where they occur. You can also review the story at either of those addresses as well or if you're a yahoo user you can add me to your instant messanger as well. I don't mind just let me know that you know me through fanfiction because otherwise I might spam you since I get friend requests from those picture download things and those annoy me to no end. **

**Well, now for the chapter to begin. Also I'm going to make a trailer for this story somehow to put on Youtube by finding pictures on the internet so if I manage to do that I'll let you know when it's up. I can't download videos so it'll have to be pictures . trust me I'd love to have anime episodes on my laptop if I could. **

Chapter Four

Once Yugi and Yami got back to Yami's room, Yugi shut the door and leaned up against it.

Yami sat down at the table where a bunch of bread and different types of fruits were sitting on different golden plates and started to eat until he realized that Yugi wasn't sitting at the table and was leaning up against the wall.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Can I speak freely?" Yugi questioned.

"Of course you can. While we're either alone, or with my friends you can speak as freely as you wish. We don't have "classes" or "ranks" in our minds unless someone messes with us while we're hanging out. It's only in those rare moments that you have to show ranks around us." Yami explained.

"Then, please don't take any offense against this but…do you think that was a wise idea?" Yugi asked. "Just walking away from your father, I mean the pharaoh, like that? After all, the pharaoh is of higher power then you are and even your brother is higher than you being the Crowned Prince of Egypt. Even if you are a Prince of Egypt, if you disrespect your father in any way, you can be banished from the kingdom. If you were banished, what would happen then? I barely lived in the desert Yami and if it wasn't for the two priests that saved me I would have been judged by the mighty Osiris by now." Yugi explained.

"Yugi, I know you've been rejected and cast out into the desert for only Ra knows how long. Father is the kindest person I know. Well minus you, Isis, Heba, Ryou, and my brother. He also knows about my hard past."

"You me the one where you were rejected like I me?"

"That was just a small part of my past. The others I don't wish to explain right now as I haven't fully gotten over them myself. They're not something I wish to relive." Yami sighed.

"Things?" What kind of…things?" Yugi asked.

"I'd rather not say." Yami said sadly and Yugi walked over to Yami. "Like I said they are things I don't want to relive." Yami replied and he turned his head away.

"I don't to relive things either but I don't let it get to me." Yugi replied hugging Yami comfortly.

"But it's different." Yami said standing. "You wouldn't understand, after all, you weren't raised with me."

"But how would you know?"

"Shut up! Sit down, eat, and lie down in bed or I'll have you punished!" Yami shouted.

"Yes master. Forgive me." Yugi said sadly.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a bath now." Yami added walking into the bathing chambers and slammed the door making Yugi flinch at the loud noise.

Yugi didn't want to anger Yami further so he headed over to the table and grabbed a peach and a napkin before walking over to the chair Yami slept in and curled up while he ate the peach and used the napkin to keep the juices from the fruit off Heba's clothes.

A half hour later Yami came out of the room and when he saw Yugi in the chair his anger went through the roof."

"Yugi Moto! What are you doing?!" Yami shouted angrily.

"I'm just relaxing and I just got done eating some fruit sir." Yugi said since he had an orange and an apple while Yami was still in the bathing chambers. "I didn't want to get the juices from the fruit all over the place Yami." Yugi said and Yami took a deep breath and held it in before letting it out.

"I appreciate the notion little one but you are aware that petty things like that doesn't bother me right?" Yami asked.

"No, after all I pretty much met you today since I fell asleep after a few minutes of meeting you and Heba. Besides, I'm a slave now and even I if was a peasant I couldn't possibly allow myself to dirty your bedding. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't even be sitting here." Yugi added standing up but Yami pushed him back into the chair gently.

"I don't mind little one. Just stay there and rest okay. The meeting won't be for at least another couple of hours yet. Why don't you just rest or eat some more fruit. I'm sure your must be starving at least." Yami said ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"I'm positive." Yami said. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did."

"Apology accepted. Now why don't you get something to eat too?" Yugi said as someone shouted in the hall.

"Get away from me Bakura Morin!" The voice called.

"Ryou?" Yami asked to himself as he grabbed an apple and headed to the hall.

There standing in the hallway was a young boy named Ryou. Ryou, was found out in the desert and like Yugi, he is one of Anubis' Rejections as well as a personal slave. He serves one of the palace mercenaries named Bakura Morin and on top of that he was Bakura's lover.

Ryou had semi long pure white hair and had the same skin tone as Yugi although he was a little bit tanner due to a current tan that he got due to a sunburn. Ryou wore a red tunic with blue strips running down the sides and down the sides of his arm. Ryou's golden brown eyes had tears running down his face.

Bakura had a white kilt on and wore a long red robe with a pair of sandals. His chest was exposed completely and under his right eye there were two small scars that ran across one long scar. He also had short while hair and brown eyes.

"Um…Ryou, Bakura? What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Bakura is a rotten jerk! That's what's going on!" Ryou shouted.

"How about some more details either of you?" Yami asked.

"Bakura's being a dick!"

"Alright this is obviously not going anywhere. Why don't the two of you separate for a little while okay? Bakura, why don't you go to the training hall and blow off some steam until the meeting if you have to attend. Ryou can stay here with Yugi and myself." Yami suggested.

"As you wish my prince. I'll be back to pick him up before the meeting." Bakura sighed before turning and walking away.

"Come on Ryou." Yami said wrapping an arm around Bakura in a brotherly way and he led Ryou into the room where Yugi was lying on his stomach without the shirt he was wearing before.

"Yami? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked turning his head to see Yami and Ryou.

"It will be. Is your back hurting you?"

"The shirt was making my back burn for some reason." Yugi replied.

"Wait, are you the boy Seth saved?" Ryou asked. "You really are like me." Ryou added.

"Yugi, this is Bakura's lover and personal servant. His name is Ryou and he's the one I told you about. Ryou, this is my personal servant, Yugi Moto."

"I'm Bakura's ex-lover. I don't want a partner who's a complete dick." Ryou huffed. "It is a pleasure to meet you though Yugi."

"Uh, same goes for me." Yugi said forcing a smile through the pain in his back. "I think." Yugi thought.

"Now Ryou, why is Bakura a quote unquote "a dick"?"

"Apparently Bakura's not the gentleman I thought he was. He was pissed because I wouldn't give myself to him. He says that I don't truly love him." Ryou growled. "I really do love him Yami. I'd toss myself into the crocodile or lion pit for him." Ryou cried.

"Then why don't you want to give yourself to him?" Yami asked confused.

"Yami! How could you seriously ask that?" Yugi asked shocked.

"What did I do?"

"I lived in the desert for Ra knows how long and I even know what's wrong with that sentence!"

"Then will you please explain it to me because I'm seriously lost."

"Bakura wants Ryou to go "all the way" with him. If you don't know what that means."

"No I don't."

"Oh wow. You can obviously tell that Yami's a virgin." Ryou sighed.

"Wait, Bakura wants to "do" you?!" Yami asked shocked.

"YES!" Yugi and Ryou shouted throwing their arms into the air.

"Then I can take it that you're not ready? I thought you loved Bakura."

"Of course I do! I love him with all my heart I told you this already."

"Then?" Yami said trying to draw an answer out of Ryou.

"I do love Bakura like I said but…I'm not ready to let myself go that far."

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously. "Is it because of what we are?"

"Kind of but there's more to it than just that." Ryou sighed. "What if I'm not just cursed? What if I'm infected too?"

"If you're worried about that Isis can examine you. Atemu, Seth, and I have to be checked every season to see if we or our partners are infected." Yami said.

"Would I have to be examined too?" Yugi asked.

"No because we're not "involved". I have to get checked because I'm a prince." Yami said. "Heba, Jonouchi, and Merick are different stories because they are involved with their masters."

"Is it really that easy? After all I'm a slave." Ryou said.

"You may be a personal slave but while my family is in power all slaves here of any rank are treated as people and can be examined or treated by Isis at any time." Yami said. "If you want we can head down there now."

"Nah."

"Ryou, if I may? I have a suggestion for you." Yugi said.

"Fire away." Ryou said.

"I don't want to seem like I'm overstepping my boundaries." Yugi explained "After all, I only just met you and this is very personal." Yugi added rushing the last part.

"Yugi, calm down." Yami laughed.

"Seriously." Ryou agreed. "Go ahead. What's your idea?"

"Well…why don't you just talk to this Bakura guy? He'll have to understand if he truly loves you."

"I…I don't want to embarrass him. He wouldn't want a lover who is cursed and infected." Ryou said.

"Let's go and see Isis, Ryou." Yami demanded. "As both Prince Yami and your friend I can't let you ruin your relationship with Bakura."

"Uh…I don't know." Ryou replied sighing "Please Prince Yami, don't make me go see Isis." Ryou begged.

"Ryou, it'll be fine." Yami said calmly as he placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Come on, let's go. Yugi, you stay here and rest in bed while I take Ryou down to the healing chambers to see Isis."

"Alright." Yugi said. "Good luck Ryou. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks Yugi." Ryou smiled and Yami led Ryou out of the room.

Yami and Ryou then traveled down to the healing chambers but Ryou was still having his doubts.

"Yami, Isis won't see me."

"Ryou, if you say that one more time I will personally slap you." Yami sighed as he opened the door. "Isis, are you here?"

"In a minute Prince Yami, I'm with a patient right now. Is it very important?" Isis asked from behind a curtain.

"No, not at all. Please take your time Isis." Yami called.

"Alright, it won't take long either." Isis called and a few minutes later she came over. "Sorry about that. What can I help you with?"

"Isis, this is Ryou. He's in a relationship with Bakura and he's scared that he's infected. Can you test him?" Yami asked.

"Of course. However Ryou, you wouldn't have to worry unless you aren't a virgin."

"Well…I am by choice. I had previous owners before Bakura." Ryou sighed. "All of them did "it" to me."

"Don't worry I understand. If I may, how many of your previous owners did that to you?"

"I had six previous masters before Bakura." Ryou sighed. "All of them did."

"Alright follow me." Isis said and Ryou hid his face and he reluctantly followed Isis behind a curtain.

"I'll wait right here Ryou! Yami called and he picked up a scroll and started to read the very detailed medical scroll.

Not too much longer Ryou came back and when he did he had a true smile on his face.

"Prince Yami! Prince Yami! Thank you so much!" Ryou shouted happily and he hugged Yami.

"I take it you're happy." Yami laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not infected even with my past masters." Ryou cheered.

"See, what did we tell you?" Yami smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Yami." Ryou said.

"No problem. Now that you know the truth do you want to go talk to Bakura? I'm sure he's training still."

"Okay. Can you come though? You know how Bakura can be." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Bakura does get rash sometimes." Yami admitted. "Alright, let's go."

They headed towards the training hall where they found Bakura's sword clashing with a metal pole that was shaped like a human and sweat was glistening Bakura's body. Bakura had just pulled away from the pole and was getting ready to strike again when Yami started clapping, shocking Bakura momentarily.

"Yami, Ryou, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked. "Are you in trouble Ryou?" Bakura asked sternly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's not in trouble Bakura, relax." Yami assured.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier." Ryou said.

"You made everything pretty clear Ryou." Bakura said turning away.

"No 'Kura! Let me explain, please?!" Ryou begged.

"Fine, go ahead." Bakura sighed.

"I wanted you to be mad at me because I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what Ryou?"

"Of not only being cursed but infected. That and I'm not a virgin like you thought I was. I had six masters before you who raped me. It was highly positive that they were infected and passed it on to me." Ryou said.

"So, you were trying to protect me?"

"Yeah." Ryou said. "Yami and Yugi told me to go to Isis and be tested however I didn't want to because I was scared of the results.

"I had to use my title on him and pretty much drag him there." Yami replied. "He went and was cleared by Isis." He finished.

"So where does that leave us Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"I hope where we left off."

"Alright then Ry, where we left off." Bakura smiled and he hugged Ryou.

"Ew, Bakura you're all sweaty." Ryou teased.

"Well, my job here is done." Yami smiled before he left, leaving the two alone and he headed towards the seamstresses' chambers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A girl called.

"It is Prince Yami." Yami said.

"Please hold on my prince. I am trying to measure the newest member of the harem." The girl replied.

"All I wish to know is if the clothes I had asked for were prepared. There has been a change of plans for today." Yami said.

"I am not aware if Madam Taka is done with them. Please, just wait for a minute my prince." The girl called.

"I thank the gods that they have blessed me with the personality trait of patience." Yami murmured. "That and the trait of kindness since most nobles and royals in the world lack that trait."

"You may come in now my prince." The girl called.

Yami entered the room and the girl and the Harem woman bowed.

"Please forgive me for making you wait Prince Yami. The Harem girl was not decent and is still uncomfortable in front of men. She has yet to have training." The girl said. "Please, wait right there. I will get Madam Taka." The girl added and she quickly ran into a room and returned a few minutes later with Madam Taka.

Madam Taka was an elderly woman ho was from Nubia. Taka had wrinkles on her forehead that came with years of hard concentration as she made robes, tunics, kilts, and even matched jewelry to the clothes that she made and she took a great pride in the outfits she wore.

"Hello Prince Yami." Taka said bowing her head since neither Atemu, Yami, nor Akhamkanon required her to bow completely due to her age. "How can I be of service today?"

"Madam, Taka, out of curiosity, how much of my personal slave's outfit is complete?"

"Alas, due to previous requests I have only been able to finish the kilt part of the outfit Prince Yami. Please forgive me."

"It's alright Madam Taka. Can you please get me the kilt? My personal slave is required to be present at a meeting today."

"Yes of course my prince." Taka replied. "Let me go and grab it."

Taka left to go back to the room and grabbed a piece of cloth.

"I hope that this meets your approval." Taka said unfolding the kilt.

The kilt was a light purple/violet color that had a gold streak on each side.

"That's perfect for him." Yami said surprised. "You did it again Taka."

"I hope that you don't mind it's not the orginal shade of purple that you prefer Prince Yami. Prince Atemu's personal slave told me he was one of the rejected ones and that particular color would be way to dark for his skin tone."

"I agree with you completely. Please it's alright." Yami said.

"Oh, I have also assembled some fake jewelry for him as well to make it look a little better." Taka replied going back to the room and returned with a gold collar, two gold bracelets, and a gold upper arm bracelet. "Here you are my prince.

"Thank you Taka. I'll pay you when the tunic is complete."

"I shall work on the rest today. I'm all caught up now."

"Very well." Yami said. "I'll drop by later and pick it up. The meeting should start soon."

"Of course. I'll get right to work." Taka replied.

"Thanks again." Yami smiled before he left the room.

Once Yami got back into the room and he saw Yugi fast asleep on the bed.

"Oh, i don't want to wake him up but I have to get ready for the meeting." Yami thought. "I'll wake him when I'm all prepaired.

Yami headed to a vanity and he pulled out his crown that signified he's a prince which was a gold wrap that sat behind his ears (**like sunglasses do)** he also put on some upper arm bracelets as well as a gold sash like belt. Yami fixed his hair a little more and made it more presentable.

Yami looked back to the bed and realized that he couldn't put off waking Yugi up any longer so he walked over to the bed and gently shook Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, come on little one. It's tiem to get up." Yami said shaking Yugi a little harder. "Wakey, Wakey." Yami added.

"Noo, five more minutes grandpa." Yugi moaned.

"No little one." Yami laughed. "I'm afraid it's almost time for the meeting to start and you need to get ready."

"Fine, Fine." Yugi moaned sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What do I need to do?"

"Go and put this kilt on. I'm afraid for the time being you're going to have to be shirtless. The top part of the tunic isn't done yet." Yami said insecurely.

"If you're acting so insecurely because you think I'm self confident about the scars I have you don't have to worry. I'm not self confident about them because most of them are from the desert and really rough sandstorms." Yugi said climbing out of the bed and took the kilt from Yami and he headed into the bathing chambers to change.

"When you're done come out and we'll make sure you're prepared to meet the consul. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah whatever." Yugi huffed.

"Yugi's not a morning person." Yami laughed mentally.

Yugi came out moments later with the kilt on and did a model like spin.

"Does it look alright Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It looks awesome. The question is how does it fit you? Is it comfortable or to loose?"

"It's just fine. it's perfect actually."

"that's good. It seems that you and Heba are truly the same sizes. Taka truely did a good job." Yami said walking over to the vanity. "Come here little one. Taka also gave me false jewelery for you to help impresse the consul."

Yugi walked over to the vanity and Yami put on the jewelry on Yugi

"Not bad at all." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said looking in the mirror. "So, is there anything i should know about the meeting Yami?"

"Well there are a few things. You can't address anyone like you have been. in that room I'm Prince Yami, Father is Pharaoh, Bakura is Mercanary Bakura, my brother is Crowned Prince Atemu, and the consul members are refered to as a whole. The only ones you can talk about without a title are Jonouchi, Merick, Heba, and Ryou if they're there. Also you are to never speak without being spoken too because my father and the consul are above me and can punish you for disrespect and I can't do anything to stop it. They obviously overide the "no punishment" rule."

"That's the one where no one can punish me without your permission because I'm your personal slave right?"

"Right. It'll be my job to tell you the rules which I did. If you follow these rules you'll be okay."

"I understand."

"Then let's go." Yami said and they left and headed to the thrown room for the meeting.

**In the next chapter of Rejected Souls; we sit down with Pharaoh Akhamkanon and the Consul and see what the meeting is all about. Also a new character joins the Palace Royal Guard and we see the character's 's reaction to the new member. So until then I'm Kayland Elric**

**Yugi: And I'm Yugi Moto the rejected. **

**Dang it Yugi get the heck out of here! I'm doing the preview for this chapter since I know what's actually happening for once.**

**Yugi: meannie! *runs off crying* **

**oh well, if he wants to play that card I will play back. After all, I'm the author.**

**Yugi: oh crap I think I'm screwed. **

***ENTER EVIL LAUGHTER* I'm the one with the notebook of doom for some people. Oh well, you guys review and stuff while I try to figure out how to make Yugi's life miserable for calling me mean on my vacation. The Moto rejected boy wants mean ohh I'll give him mean.**

**Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME ON REJECTED SOULS!!!! BYE! **

**Yugi: bye! Incase i don't live til the end of the next chapter**

**Dun worry he'll live. I need him for the plot of the story….however he did give me an idea. **

**Yugi: Damn I need to stop doing that!**

***Evil laugh of doom yet again!***


	6. Chapter 5

This is a one time only update until further notice. My friend generously let me use her computer to update my stories before my old laptop that had gotten broken by my grandmother got a glitch somehow and now refused to access the internet and no matter what we do we can't undo it so I'm just using it to type up chapters which I will put on a flash drive and I will update it again once I get a laptop sometime this month I promise. If I don't have a laptop, the next update won't be until around august 19th or my birthday, I'll be moving in with my grandmother during that time in order to go to collage in a car pool and she lives down the street from the library so I won't have to walk half way across town from my job in order to update and I'm not trusting my little brother to update since last time he changed my authors note behind my back until my friend noticed and I changed it back. He was not nice to someone who flamed me so I had to take care of that. (It wasn't for this story though it was for Lunar Alchemist and The Battle of a Lifetime.

I also have a myspace and aim now so if you want to talk to me or be friends with me on myspace my screen name is Kayland Elric and my aim is Elricfamily23. I'm going to post some anime pictures I found on photo bucket of everyone's costumes or at least as many of them I could find. Yugi's outfit I just printed out a color page and colored it in since Paint wouldn't work so I can't post that picture since I don't have a scanner. Also I'll be putting up animated Ba's and Ka's I created off a computer program. However some of them may look like Final Fantasy Characters or Pokemon but I'm trying my hardest to make it so they're not. I have to see how I can mess with them further before I do that. Sorry.

Now it's time to thank people. Now I'll admit that I lost the list that I usually have so please forgive me if I forget to thank for you either favoriting or alerting. . I don't know how to search to find out who favorited or not.

So thanks to Cheetahkit, redconvoy, (My grandmother is now a bitch and I agree with you for what you said) shadowrealm818, anonymous, TIGGI1, and yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing. Raindrops-of-Egypt for favoriting, Mayo2198 for story alerting and favoriting and gothabie283 for alerting. Again if there was anyone else please let me know and I'll add you to next chapters list. The list will now be on my laptop until I get my new laptop. So I won't lose it :D

**Chapter 5**

**It wasn't to much longer that they arrived at the thrown room doors. **

**Yugi was still highly amazed with how big the thrown room doors were but he could hide the amazement rather well. The two guards bowed politely and were about to open the doors. **

"**A minute please before we enter." Yami ordered. **

"**Yes Prince Yami." One of the guards replied. **

"**Are you ready Yugi?" Yami asked. **

"**Yes Prince Yami. However I am a little nervous." Yugi replied. **

"**So am I Yugi. So am I." Yami thought as he nodded to the guard. **

**The guards took the cue and opened the huge doors to see everyone was already inside.**

**Akhamkanon sat at his thrown with Atemu to his left and Heba stood to the left of Atemu. Another thrown was to the right of Akhamkanon which was currently empty and it was assumed to be Yami's. **

**There was a table in the middle of the room where five people sat. Two of them were Seth and Akunadin but the other three that sat at the table and those three were the ones who made Yugi nervous due to their glares. (Seth and Akunadin didn't bother him)**

One of the consul members' names was Talim. Talim wasn't a full Egyptian but he was half Egyptian and half Nubian like Taka was. In fact, he's Taka's husband and he has served Akhamkanon faithfully for all of Atemu and Yami's life. He was elderly like Taka was and Talim's face was covered in wrinkles.

The second unknown consul member was named Bes. Bes was a young man, about Seth's age and used to be a guard before he was asked to be placed on the consul years before. He had clear tanned skin and shiny black hair. He had a slightly normal personality but like a lot of people with power he was to full of himself and often overstepped his boundaries.

The final consulman was named Kagemni but went by the name Kage. He was a middle-aged man but he was also very wise for his age. He served Akhamkanon for around five years and was the cruelest of the five consul members. Akhamkanon also feared that Kagemni would eventually bring trouble to Egypt so he kept a close eye on him.

Yami walked up to his thrown and sat down and he motioned for Yugi to stand on his right.

Yugi quickly stood in place and went as stiff as a board and kept his gaze to the ground as the meeting started.

"Prince Yami? Why were you late?" Bes growled.

"My son is not late Bes. Just because he was the last one to show up to today's meeting does not mean that he is late. Remember that." Akhamkanon replied.

"Prince Yami should have been here before Crowned Prince Atemu."

"As you can see he wasn't nor was he late, end of discussion."

"Yes my King."

"I don't like that man." Yugi thought.

"Father, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Atemu asked. "I'm not aware of a problem in Egypt."

"Rest easy my son, for there aren't any problems in Egypt as of yet thanks to the Gods. We just need to address a few changes and issues is all." Akhamkanon replied. "We shall being with this meeting now and the first change. First Prince Yami shall start this meeting with his matter."

Yami stood up from his thrown and took a step forward.

"Members of my Father's loyal consul, I chosen who I want to have as my personal slave. Members of the consul I would like you to meet Yugi Moto." Yami said gesturing to Yugi to step forward and Yugi walked forward without lifting his gaze and he bowed nervously.

"Absolutely not!" Bes shouted. "Prince Yami, come away from that monster this instant!" Bes added as he stood up and ran over to Yami to pull him away.

"Unhand me Bes!" Yami snapped and Atemu also rose.

"You heard him Bes. Let go of my brother."

"Crowned Prince Atemu. You remember how Prince Yami was a cursed soul." Bes replied. "The gods graciously cured him so Ra forbid should something happen to both you and the Pharaoh, Prince Yami could take the thrown. That is unless you produce an heir before that time so what would happen if 'he' cursed Prince Yami again?"

"You allowed Ryou and Bakura to being Slave and master and allowed them to have a relationship. So why are you making this so hard for Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Shut it Slave!" Bes shouted and he walked over and punched Heba, sending him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"ORDER! I DEMAND ORDER!" Akhamkanon shouted as Atemu ran over to Heba.

"Bes, stop this." Kage said restraining Bes.

"Let go of me Kage! Can't you see? All this chaos started the moment he met Priest Seth and Priest Akunadin." Bes shouted. "He should be eliminated!"

"Please forgive me, I'll leave immediately." Yugi said taking off the false jewelry and ran out of the room.

"Yugi come back!" Yami shouted.

"Yami go after him. Kage, Seth, take Bes to his chambers we will continue this when everyone has their heads firmly on their shoulders. Atemu, take Heba to see Isis and have her treat his wounds if there are any."

"And make sure that brat is dealt with!" Bes shouted.

"OUT!" Akhamkanon, Yami, and Atemu shouted.

"Yes sirs!" Kage and Seth said dragging Bes out of the room as Atemu picked Heba up.

"Atemu, don't worry about Heba. I'll let today slide, just make sure that you remind him of the laws of the thrown room." Akhamkanon said.

"Thank you father." Atemu replied as he took Heba out of the room just as Bakura and Ryou came in with Yugi over Bakura's shoulder struggling.

"Should we be concerned as to why it seems like a brawl occurred?" Bakura asked.

"Please." Yugi cried. "Please Bakura, let me go!" Yugi said squirming even more.

"Like I said, is this something I should know about?"

"Bes is causing trouble already. He doesn't want Yugi to be my personal servant." Yami said walked over and Bakura set Yugi down and Yami knelt in front of him. "Look at me little one. It'll be okay, Bes is only one person. Kage, Seth, Uncle Akunadin, and Talim's opinions and votes are what matter. That and my fathers." Yami said whipping Yugi's tears away.

"Prince Yami, Mr. Moto." Akunadin said approaching them. "You have my vote to allow Yugi to stay here and being your personal slave."

"The same goes for me." Talim said. "So please calm down little one."

"But…I'm cursed." Yugi whimpered.

"I can only speak for myself but I've never believed in the curse." Talim replied.

"I do believe in it. However, when my son and I brought you back I felt certain energy about you. One that isn't cursed." Akunadin said. "You actually remind me of Yami when he was cursed. He hated everything about himself and I think that we were the ones that kept Yami alive."

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused.

"I ran away a couple of times and wanted to die at other times but I had Seth, Father, Atemu, and Uncle Akunadin to keep me going. Then I became "cured" and eventually met Bakura, Malik, Jonouchi, Merick, Heba, Ryou, and now you so it's been okay."

"Let me tell you Yugi. Yami made me have constant headaches since I always searched for him." Akunadin replied.

"I know you won't have any problems. That I'm aware of Bes is the only one who rejects Prince Yami's decision. And even if Seth didn't agree, you'd still be Prince Yami's personal slave unless the Pharaoh doesn't agree. Then it'd be a tie and we'd have to discuss it without Yami and Atemu around."

"I think I know Father's answer. He said that Yugi had the protection of the Pharaoh." Yami said.

"Yami's right. And my decision lies with Yugi being Yami's personal slave."

"And what would happen pharaoh if Yami fell in love with Yugi just as Seth, Bakura, Malik, and possibly Atemu did with their slaves?"

"Tell me, do you reject Seth and Jonouchi's relationship Brother?"

"I honestly do however Seth can decide for himself and I will respect and support him."

"And I shall support my sons. Although they are princes and one of them will sit in my thrown someday, they are also human and can live the way this please and with whom they please."

"What about an heir? Prince Yami or Prince Atemu would need an heir."

"We shall handle that when the time approaches Brother."

"You are becoming soft." Akunadin replied.

"Maybe, or you are becoming too serious. Yami, why don't you take Yugi back to his chambers? We'll continue this meeting tomorrow without Bes."

"Yes father." Yami said "Come on little one." Yami added gently and he led Yugi, who was still sniffling and crying, out of the room and to their chambers.

Once they got there Yami led Yugi to his bed so that Yugi could lye down but Yugi refused to sit or lay down on the bed.

"Yugi, don't let Bes bother you alright. Bes is just one person on Father's consul and you have the whole consul's vote so far except for Seth and Kage. Seth's the one who found you along with my uncle so I doubt he'll have anything against you but we will have to see."

"What about Atemu? Doesn't he vote too?"

"Normally the answer is yes. However Princes can't vote against their sibling's personal slaves. We can however have a say about the potential Queen or harem member since we're the ones who'll produce Egypt's heir." Yami explained… "I couldn't choose whether or not Heba could be Atemu's personal slave or not. We could choose Seth's personal slave Jonouchi since Seth can't take the thrown." Yami said.

"It doesn't make sense to me." Yugi said. "It sounds fake."

"I assure you that is the law. Although I agree that the laws make no sense. You'd figure it would be the other way around." Yami agreed as someone knocked on the door. "WHAT?!" Yami snapped.

"Calm down brother, it's just me." Atemu said.

"Oh, come in Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu opened the door and he came into the room before closing the door.

"Why aren't you with Heba?"

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Don't tell me it's Bes!" Yami asked in fear.

"Alright two guesses." Atemu replied.

"Oh thank the gods. Then I assume the reason is Isis?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want me to see Heba for a while to give Isis the time to examine him and time for him to relax for a while." Atemu answered. "So I came to check on you and Yugi."

"Thank you Prince Atemu. I'm okay." Yugi sniffed, his voice sounding hoarse.

Yami stood up to get water for Yugi while Atemu smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. While we're alone, or in the company of the group please feel free to just call me Atemu." Atemu said.

"Thank you Atemu." Yugi said.

"Do you know when the meeting will continue tomorrow Atemu?" Yami asked handing the water to Yugi.

"No, I didn't go ask father yet. I wanted to make sure that Yugi, You, and Heba were alright. However, there's no way in hell I'm going to let Heba go tomorrow."

"That's not a good idea. Even though Bes won't be around the consul can still take Heba away. You have to make it look like you punished Heba or have Isis keep him in the healing chambers." Yami said. "You know that Uncle isn't exactly happy with Heba."

"Why does Consulman/Priest Akunadin hate Heba?"

"Uncle is starting to see that Heba gets away with a lot. Today Bes started in but if Heba kept his mouth clothes he wouldn't be sitting in the healing chambers unconscious." Atemu replied.

"It sounds like you're blaming Heba." Yami said.

"Of course I'm not! I would never blame Heba!" Atemu shouted.

"Yami's right. That's what it sounded like." Yugi replied.

"If I blame anyone it's that damned Bes." Atemu growled. "He's the one who angered Heba.

"Heba has been here the longest, he should know the laws. However, I do agree with you about Bes. He definitely over stepped his boundaries." Yami said.

"Now you sound like your blaming Heba Yami." Yugi replied.

"Huh, I guess I am. Heba broke the law of the Slaves but Bes broke the laws of a nobleman but two wrongs never make a right."

"Noblemen? The consul are noblemen? I thought they were higher ranked than that."

"They're noblemen because they don't really have a lot of power. Father could legally and easily go against whatever the consul says. For instance, say a law came about that needs to be passed that lowers the tax rates in the marketplace and the consul says no. If father wants to pass it he can say "screw you and beware the power of the mighty pharaoh!" and pass the law." Yami explained.

"The only true thing they actually have a say with is Yami and my personal slaves and wife. Anything else Father can easily overrule." Atemu added.

"I see. It sounds complicated but I'll go with it." Yugi said. "I think that you should wait down at the healing chambers for Heba."

"That might do more damage. Bes isn't going to let this go and I doubt he'll stay in his chambers."

"Even the more reason to be at the healing chambers! Bes might go down there to get at Heba. He didn't care about the laws in the thrown room so I doubt he'll care about them out of the thrown room." Yugi said. "You should go and pretend that you're waiting for Heba so you can "punish" him."

"I WOULD NEVER-" Atemu started.

"Thus the pretend." Yugi interrupted.

"Maybe I should go. Atemu, can you stay here with Yugi for a while? You need to calm down for a little while."

"Alright. Thanks little Bro." Atemu said as Yami and Yugi stood up.

Yami looked confused at Yugi standing up and then Yugi approached Yami and motioned for Yami to lean forward to whisper a question.

"Would you mind if I prepared Atemu a bath? It might help him relax a little bit."

"Oh yeah, you know a little aromatherapy don't you? Yeah go ahead do what you see fit to try and calm him down. However if the wrong buttons are pressed, things won't be pretty."

"How so?"

"Let's hope that you don't find out." Yami replied leaving the room.

"Alright then. So I just have to tred cautiously." Yugi thought as he turned to Atemu. "Um…Atemu?"

"Yeah?"

"Although I lived in the desert for years I know some aromatherapy and other methods to help people relax. Are you interested?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well on top of knowing aromatherapy I know how to give a good massage too. Yami knows about the aromatherapy part but I never told him about the massage."

"No thanks, I'll be alright."

"But all that stress isn't good for a person."

"I SAID I'M ALRIGHT!" Atemu shouted and a black aura surrounded him.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Yugi said falling on his butt from fear and he pushed himself back until he was up against the wall and he couldn't go back further.

A few seconds later Atemu's eyes blinked and he saw Yugi cowering up against the wall.

When he did, he realized what was happening and the black aura slowly dissipated and Atemu took deep breaths to further calm himself down.

"Oh my…Yugi I am so sorry!" Atemu said running over to Yugi's side. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Atemu asked franticly.

"No…I'm alright, I promise." Yugi said. "What was that though Atemu?"

"The power of the shadows." Atemu sighed. "All of the item barriers can use and control the shadows. Everyone except for me. Hell, Yami can even control the shadows and he's not even an item barrier."

"Yami can do that creepy magic trick too?" Yugi asked. "So…what exactly is the power of the shadows?"

"Maybe you'll know of it by this name. Have you ever heard of the Shadow Realm?"

"Isn't that where the evil Ka's come from? If that's what the Shadow Realm is then yes."

"It's true that the evil Ka's do come from the Shadow Realm but it's also more than that. The shadow realm is a magical Hell but if you can learn to master the power of the shadows, it can be used for good." Atemu explained. "If I lose my temper even the slightest, I loose control of the shadows and sometimes…bad things happen."

"Then why didn't anything happen when Bes attacked Heba?"

"Let's just say I need a lot of anger management." Atemu said and Yugi chuckled. "Thank Ra for Bakura and Malik."

"What do they have to do with things?"

"They taught me how to use a sword and they fight with me when I need it to suppress my anger so I don't loose control." Atemu said. "Is it possible to take you up on your earlier offer?"

"Oh yeah! Of course." Yugi said standing up and he headed towards the bathing chambers but then went back. "Heba won't be upset will he?"

"About what?"

"Helping you."

"No, not all." Atemu said. "He understands and will probably thank you for helping me out."

"If you're sure. I don't want to hurt your and Heba's relationship."

"Don't worry Yugi; I assure you it's alright." Atemu said.

"Alright if you're sure." Yugi said heading back into the bathing chambers.

Yugi started to draw the bath while he looked at Yami's scented bath salts and candle collection to find the right combination of scents to use for Atemu.

"Lavender is always supposed to calm people down." Yugi thought and looked through the collection of candles.

Yugi found four decent candles of Lavender he lit all four and placed one candle at each corner of the large tub and Yugi could instantly smell of lavender filled the room.

Yugi then turned off the water and tossed some bath salts into the tub and watched them dissolve into the tub before he fetched Atemu.

"You're all set Atemu. Unfortunately Yami didn't have a lot for me to work with so I hope it helps."

"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate it." Atemu replied as he went into the bathing chambers.

Meanwhile Yugi decided to clean up the room and he ate a little bit of the left over fruit as well.

A total of an hour and a half passed and Yami entered the room while Yugi was still cleaning.

"Yugi Moto! Do I have to tie you to the bed so you don't do chores?" Yami asked crossing his arms.

"No, I was just board. So is everything alright with Heba?"

"Yeah, Isis said he has a swollen lip and a concussion. Once the meeting tomorrow is over she'll release Heba so he'll be safe and no one besides Atemu and myself can see him."

"Atemu would be glad about that."

"Speaking of Atemu, where is he?"

"In the…oh god!" Yugi said running to the bathing chamber door and slammed on it. "Atemu! Atemu are you alright?"

"How long has he been in there?"

"Shortly after he lost control of the shadows."

"He lost control again? Were you hurt?"

"No, it just shocked me."

"Atemu probably fell asleep. I'll check on him." Yami said and Yugi stepped out Yami's way and Yami went inside the bathing chambers and laughed almost automatically. "I think Atemu was too relaxed." Yami called.

He walked over to Atemu and started to shake him so he'd wake up.

"Atemu, wake up you lazy bum." Yami smirked. "

"Go away." Atemu moaned.

"I would if I wasn't worried about you getting a cold."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my older twin brother who is asleep in his younger twin brother's bathtub after having a relaxing aromatherapy bath thanks to my personal slave." Yami said sticking his hand into the water. "This water is absolutely freezing!"

"Personally it feels good."

"Please tell me that you're not hot and bothered thanks to falling asleep."

"No, I assure you I was not dreaming about Heba." Atemu laughed as Yami tossed him a towel. "How long was I out?"

"I left around two hours ago so at the most an hour and a half since you lost control of the shadows."

"I assume Yugi told you then?" Atemu asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Yeah. I'll explain about the priests and the item bearers." Yami said as Atemu got dressed.

"I told him about the Shadow Realm."

"Then it'll be a little easier."

"I hope so."

"Well, let's get out of here." Yami said and they walked out of the bathing chambers. "Good job little one." Yami laughed.

"Are you alright Atemu?" Yugi asked worried.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep."

"You…you fell asleep?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I fell asleep."

"Maybe I used to much lavender." Yugi mumbled as he headed to the bed. "I'm so sorry Atemu."

"Don't be Yugi. I really needed that nap, I don't think I need to get my ass kicked by Bakura and Malik now."

"The same of a rookie." Yami laughed.

"You get your ass kicked too so don't start." Atemu sighed.

"Duh! They're the palace mercenaries Atemu. They're supposed to kick ass."

"This is the reason I'm glad I don't have a brother." Yugi sighed. "They sound like a married couple." He added.

Yugi leaned back on the bed and he found a scroll lying underneath the pillow and pulled it out.

"Yami, do you have an admirer?" Yugi teased.

"No, that's a scroll my mother made before she died. Father, Atemu, and I all got one." Yami said.

"I'm sorry Yami and Atemu."

"It's alright. Atemu and I were seven when Mother passed away. We really aren't affected by it anymore."

"I still apologize." Yugi said and he tucked the scroll back underneath the pillow.

"Oh! Yami, how's Heba?"

"A swollen lip and a concussion. Isis agreed to let him stay in the healing chambers until the end of the meeting tommarow. No one is allowed to to see Heba except the two of us." Yami said.

"Good, that means Bes can't touch him." Atemu sighed in relief.

"Exactly. Even though he's already in legal trouble for even touching Heba in the first place."

"He'll get away with it since Heba is."

"The only ones who know that are you, Talim, Uncle, Father, Yugi and myself."

"Maybe I should come up with a light punishment."

"You could probably fake a day without meals."

"That or a days hard labor." Yugi said.

"We can't fake that."

"Sure you can. Have him "serve" Bakura and Malik. Heba can clean the chamber, weapons, or something like that."

"That's not really a bad idea. After all, Bakura and Malik would never hurt Heba or work him to exhaustion. Thanks Yugi."

"No problem."

"You should talk to father about it." Yami suggested. "Father's in his study."

"Alright. I'll see you later and thanks again Yugi." Atemu said.

"Don't mention it." Yugi added as Atemu left.

"I'd have to speak with Father but you have also broken the law. You might have to do the same thing Heba will or I'll leave you in the hands of someone else I know who won't hurt you."

"When did I…oh yeah, when I ran out of the room begging for forgiveness. If that's the fate I have I'm fine with it. I did break the law after all."

"I'll talk to father later. For now, do you have any questions about the Shadow Realm?"

"Not really, but I do have some questions about the item bearers. Who are they and what are they?"

"Well as for who, they're Karim, Shada, Seth, Uncle Akunadian, Mahad, Isis, and Atemu. They each own one item of the shadows and the items are what are used to convict criminals or try them. Atemu owns the strongest item called the Millenium Puzzle, Seth owns the Millenium Rod, Uncle owns the Millenium Eye and he covers it with his hair since he really lost his eye, Shada owns the Millenium Key, Kalim owns the Millenium Scales, Mahad owns the Millenium Ring, and finally Isis owns the Millenium Necklace. Each item has a special power as well. We haven't been able to discover Atemu's power since he can't control the shadows yet. However Seth can draw out evil and brainwash them, Uncle can read minds, Shada can enter the souls of anyone, Kalim measures the balance of good and evil, Isis can see into the future, and Mahado seals any dark Ka's into an inanimate object. All of them are able to do so by using and control the Shadows." Yami explained.

"Atemu said that you can use the shadows too. So what do you do?"

"I learn to use the shadows so I can take over just incase that Atemu gives up the thrown or any ties to royalty. For now that I play pranks with it."

"Pranks?"

"I used magic once to dye Seth's hair pink."

"Nice." Yugi smirked.

"That was a fun day." Yami laughed.

"And obviously you were board."

"Well, it was during the rain season."

"That's explains a lot." Yugi giggled.

"Yeah well." Yami laughed. "So, anything else?"

"Yeah, can I please take a nap in my chambers? I'm actually really tired for some reason."

"You are welcome to stay here. I have a lesson and I still have to talk to father about your punishment."

"No, I'd rather use my chambers."

"As you wish." Yami said and he led Yugi into a room that was really small and the only things in the room was a small bed and a small dresser.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said. "When I wake up I'll grab dinner."

"Alright." Yami agreed and he walked out and closed the door as he left to give Yugi some privacy. "Have a good nap." Yami added through the door as he left to do his chores while Yugi rested from the mentally exhausting meeting and the day in general.

Yami and Yugi knew the day was hard, but he had a feeling that the next day would be a little better, he hoped.


	7. Contest

**I'm really sorry for those of you who were dancing with joy at the thought of a new chapter (I'm only kidding about the dancing at joy part but if you do then you are officially awesome in so many ways for this story) however I do have good news and bad news. **

**I will give you the bad news first so that the good news (or at least I hope its good news) will make you all feel better. **

**The bad news is this: The time has finally come. This Tuesday I am officially moving out of my house and moving to my Grandmother's house for collage. When this happens I will no longer have a computer AT ALL! NOT EVEN MY BROKEN COMPUTER SCREEN LAPTOP THAT I FIXED BY HOOKING UP MY OLD DESKTOP MONITOR TO MY LAPTOP AND WORKING FROM THERE. I just got the official word from the town library that the computers there are all infected with a computer virus and won't possibly be back up until the middle of September because of how many of them there are. Therefore updates will be completely impossible unless I manage to beg and plead and cry at my best friend to let me type the chapters up on her computer when I go to her house on the weekend. The laptop my uncle is going to get me from collage won't be arriving until the same time as well. I may be able to write in school when I don't have classes and when I'm working if work is slow but I'm not sure on that and I'm not going to rely on that. So until the middle of September the next chapter or story you will possibly see is my new chapter of Lunar Alchemist which I'm going to put up later today. **

**Now for the good news: **

**THERE'S A CONTEST GOING ON FOR REJECTED SOULS!!!! **

**Since I got some help with Original Characters thanks (yugixyamiyaoilover and SilverDragon-Purity for that by the way and in between the two of them four characters were submitted and all four will be used eventually.) my little brother Leon, whom you may remember when he put up some of my chapters a few months ago for New Family, New Host, and Lunar Alchemist, he came up with a contest for this story and I'm going to go along with it. (Leon's also my co-writer for this story now he gives me some ideas when I'm all out.) **

**So here's the contest. Everyone remember Bes from last chapter. The annoying pain in the ass on Akhamkanon's consul? Well if anyone has read any of the other ancient Egypt stories on fan fiction it's kinda obvious what Bes is going to do but the contest doesn't only revolve Bes. Bes is just a part of it. **

**What Leon suggested to me was asking you guys to submit ideas on what Bes can do to against the kingdom to make a story arc (the arc will last about 5 chapters each) and what another criminal can do against Egypt. If you saw something in another story I will not use it unless I can get permission from the author like some people like to ask Chibi Kuriboh if they can use her idea for the Baby Brokers from her ancient Egyptian story and that story is awesome so I suggest that you guys read that. That story along with the ancient Egypt stories that were written by yugiyamifangirl inspired this story so go read the stories those two wrote. **

**So here are the rules. **

**The contest will run for the next THREE chapters. Which will include chapter 6 since it won't be done until at least September when I get the new laptop. **

**The contest has two subparts to it Bes' arc and then the other criminal arc. **

**The Bes arcs will be rated by Leon and me and the best ones will be used eventually in the story. The other criminal arcs will also be rated by Leon and me and the same thing will apply. We will only use three of ideas from each category.**

**Again like I said before the arc will last anywhere between three to five chapters so please try to submit a arc that will last that long and if it doesn't work out that way Leon and I will add chapters to the arc to make it longer but you will still get credit for the chapters. **

**You can submit up to two ideas for each category just incase there aren't enough submissions. **

**Submissions can be submitted in a review, Private Message, an email to either luna_alchemist (minus the spaces) or lunaeclipse16 (again minus the spaces), and they can also be submitted to Elle Elric on Gaia online, Kayland Elric, on myspace, and I think Leon got my aol email set up and that's Elricfamily23 (minus the spaces) all of those sources will be checked at least once a day if possible if not once a week and I always write down everything word for word on a piece of paper and then I'll give them to Leon and we'll go over them and see which ones we like the best. **

**If we don't get enough submissions any and all submissions will be used eventually and if we get good ideas that result in ties we will use all of them. **

**For example let's say that I get a total of 15 submissions and three tie for first place, two for second, and then a third place. I will use all six ideas eventually in the story. **

**So if you guys want to submit ideas please do and I will be appreciative. Also I'm going to put the pictures up on myspace soon too and those people who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited will be announced next chapter but I'm not going to put up those who submit contest entries so I don't make people feel rushed if they are going to submit something. **

**So have fun with this contest if you are going to partake in it and remember if you don't want to do it you don't have to and can just wait for the next chapter to come out. **

**Thanks for everything**

**Luna and Leon Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 6

**Time to thank people again**

**Thanks to Yugixyamiyaoilover, iloveyourfanfic, TIGGI1, bluecrystal angel, Aurora Hargreaves, and SilverDragon-purity for reviewing, as well as GoddessOfPhantoms, PyromaniacBlackWings, YaoiChick1000 and bluecrystal angel for story alerting animalluvr4life, alice's sister, rikkufnl4, GuardianOfTheDead, Yaoichick1000 and bluecrystal angel for favoriting and bluecrystal angel for favoriting me as an author. **_**TO THOSE WHO ENTERED THE CONTEST I WILL NOT ADD YOU TO THIS LIST OF PEOPLE TO THANK. ONCE THE CONTEST IS OVER I WILL THEN HAVE A LIST THANKING EVERYONE WHO ENTERED. THIS WAY THE CONTEST DOES NOT INTIMATE PEOPLE THINKING THAT THEY DON'T HAVE A CHANCE OF ENTERING THINKING LEON AND I HAVE ALREADY PICKED THE WINNERS. WE DID NOT AND WILL NOT UNTIL TWO MORE CHAPTERS HAVE PASSED.**_** Thank you.**

**Oh and SilverDragon-purity also pointed something out to me that made me slam my head into a wall with my stupidity (this was before my computer crashed and I started updating at the library or my friend's house). Bes, known in this story as the evil consul man who no one likes right now so that means I'm doing good with that character :D, is actually an Egyptian God and if my very little Egyptian knowledge serves me right I think he's the God of Childbirth and Fertility and he's the protector of snakes and misfortune. I actually found Bes' name on a baby name site and the site didn't over many Egyptian names so I kinda had no choice but to use Bes because the other names were longer than Akhamkanon's and I can barely remember how to spell his name. So Bes in this story is not an Egyptian God, and I will not use Bes in this story now (even though I had no intention of doing so) unless I decide to use his name in reference to a Ka or Ba. **

**Also you have two more chapters to submit chapters. Again these are the rules just in case people skipped the contest chapter knowing it wasn't a full chapter. **

**1) Each person is allowed to submit 2 entries for the categories I have set up. Bes and a new separate villain. **

**2) the idea must last at least 3-5 chapters but don't worry even if the entry is like four or five sentences long I can add stuff to it. And remember if I use your idea you will get credit no one else even for the parts that I add to it it'll be your credit. **

**3) Leon and I will be the ones judging the entries to make it fair. The top two entries we like will be picked to be part of the story for each category however if there is a tie we will use all three instead of two. However Leon suggested if you guys prefer so it's also a little fairer we can have a poll and I'll put in all the entries and the general public can decide on the winners and all entries will stay anonymous until we announce the winners. Just let me know if you guys want to do this and when I get all the entries in I'll create the poll. **

**4) You have two remaining chapters to submit entries. Entries can be sent in to me the following ways. My MySpace PM's which if you want to find me I'm Kayland Elric on there and if you want to add me on MySpace feel free to do so. I have an aol which is Elricfamily23 just take out any spaces in there I also have aim so if you want to add me again feel free and you can also submit entries there as well. My yahoo which is lunaeclipse16 again remove the spaces I also have the im so you can add me and submit entries through there too. Here on fan fiction in a review and PM, Gaia online which you can find me as Elle Elric, I now have a face book which is Luna Eclipse so you can also submit entries there as well and I also have luna_alchemist . I check my emails on all sites extremely often and I already have chapter 7 done but I won't post that right away because of the fact that I'm not home often and I want to have a fair and lengthened contest so I might not post chapter seven until the end of the month. **

**If you want or need more information please check out the CONTEST chapter which would be the previous chapter. **

**Now I will start the chapter. (Sorry for that extremely long chapter introduction I need to start cutting that down but I just wanted to make sure people knew about the contest and stuff. So for the next two chapters or so please expect a long chapter introduction. However on the plus side…I have a new computer so updates will be done faster than before and I'm no longer limited to the town library during lunch breaks or my friend's house: D**

Chapter Six

The sun's rays broke through Yami's room and was finally stirred when the sunlight hit Yami's face.

Yami moaned and pulled his blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep but was unable to do so making him get up and he took a long stretch before glancing at Yugi's chamber door and finding it was closed.

"I wonder if Yugi is up yet." Yami thought heading over to Yugi's chamber.

Yami quietly opened the door to see that Yugi was still curled up and pretty much hidden underneath his blanket. Yami smiled and he quietly closed the door.

"Poor Yugi. He must be exhausted." Yami whispered. "I'll let him sleep a little longer and I'll get some more of his outfits from Madam Taka before waking him up." He decided.

Yami walked over to his closet and he put on a new outfit and he also put his jewelry on before he headed to Madam Taka's chamber, knowing full well that she would be awake and already making new clothes.

When Yami approached Madam Taka's chambers the door was closed so he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" The girl from the other day asked.

"It is Prince Yami. I need to pick up some more outfits for my personal servant."

"Please hold on my prince. We are doing a fitting at this moment." The girl replied.

"Alright, however I do not have that much time. My personal servant and I have a meeting in a little while." Yami said.

"We will tend to you as soon as we can Prince Yami." The girl added.

"Very well." Yami said and he went to a nearby bench and sat down.

A few minutes later Madam Taka came out with three more completed outfits.

"Prince Yami, here are Yugi's clothes. I hope he likes them."

"That I'm aware of he did. He had no complaints at least."

"He may not complain even if he wanted to. After all, he is still a slave personal or not and on top of that he is the slave to one of the highest ranked nobles of all of Egypt. It's a higher price to pay if he was to make you unhappy." Madam Taka said. "My suggestion to you is if you want to make sure he knows you want him to be your equal, unless you can't due to your ranks, and keep reminding him that you want to be equals and he can tell you those things. My servant Ashra was the same way when she first started working for me."

"Thank you for your wisdom Madam Taka." Yami said and he walked back down the halls.

Yami hummed to himself as quietly as he could in order to have some way to relax before he started the meeting.

Once he reached his chambers he went over to Yugi's door and gently opened it and put Yugi's clothes on top of the small dresser in the corner before heading over to Yugi's bed.

Yugi was sleeping on his stomach and Yami didn't want to grab Yugi's shoulder to shake him awake so he placed his hand on Yugi's back and spoke gently as he tried to wake him up.

"Yugi, it's time to wake up. We have that meeting to finish remember?" Yami asked and he started to shake Yugi a little harder and spoke a little louder and repeated his sentence.

When he repeated it even louder Yugi finally stirred.

"Five more minutes Mom." Yugi moaned.

"The poor kid. I'd bet he's dreaming about his mother if he said that. I wonder what happened to his parents besides the information I already know about them being dead." Yami thought. "Sorry Yugi, but I can't give you five minutes that and I'm not your mother and I sure as hell hope I'm not a woman. After all, I heard Seth's mother give birth to his younger brother its torture!" Yami said aloud and Yugi laughed weakly.

"Yeah, it's not fun I heard a woman give birth too." Yugi agreed sleepily.

"Are you agreeing just to make me go away and hope to go back to sleep?" Yami asked.

"Uh-huh." Yugi said.

"Not going to happen." Yami laughed stealing Yugi's blanket and pulled it completely off him. "Now come on little one, time to greet the day."

"Fine." Yugi moaned and he sat up.

"Good, if you didn't wake up I was going to have to pull rank on you." Yami said as Yugi climbed out of the bed. "I put new outfits on your dresser. When you're done getting dressed I'll help you get completely ready for the meeting. Unfortunately we don't have time for breakfast or to clean your wound right away so we'll do it after the meeting. It shouldn't take that long."

"Alright." Yugi said and yawned as he walked to the dresser.

"I'll be in my room. Come out when you're all dressed." Yami replied before he walked out of the room and Yugi got dressed.

After he was all done Yugi tiredly entered Yami's room and he walked over towards the table and flopped into a chair.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked running his hand through Yugi's hair.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I just fell asleep shortly before Ra graced us with his presence."

"Since you are still medically unable to work you can sleep after the meeting without interruption if you want after you take a bath and I clean and bandage your wound." Yami said. "I might help Atemu keep an eye on Heba too."

"Alright." Yugi replied as Yami fixed Yugi's hair and Yugi put his fake jewelry on before they headed to the throne room."

When they approached the gates Yami once again held off on having the guards open the doors.

"Remember Yugi, you can't speak unless spoken to no matter what anyone says and you have to titles if you answer anyone at all." Yami said.

"Yes Prince Yami." Yugi said.

"Open the gates!" Yami demanded."

"Right away Prince Yami." a guard said and the two guards opened the doors.

Once the two were inside the room the only people who were inside were Seth, Akunadin, Akhamkanon, Atemu, Bakura, and Bakura's assistant Malik.

"Good morning son, Yugi."

"Good morning Father." Yami said before he noticed Bakura and Malik standing up against the wall.

Malik has dark tanned skin with bleach blonde hair. He had hard cold looking crimson eyes. He wore a black cape and he had on a dark purple top with gray pants that he had bought on a trip he took to guard Atemu in a foreign country.

Although Malik looks extremely cold he is actually really kind and caring outside of the throne room, the interrogation hall, and the dungeons.

"Bakura, Malik, what are you two doing here?" Yami asked shocked that the two mercenaries were in the room.

"The Pharaoh asked us to attend this meeting." Bakura replied.

"Just in case something like yesterday were to occur again." Malik added.

"But Bes isn't here."

"He will be after we decide if Yugi should be your personal servant or not." Seth said. "Bes is waiting in the side hall and when we're done deciding either Jonouchi or I will take him to the lounge to hang out with Ryou and Merick."

"Yugi isn't feeling that well so that decision will be up to him." Yami replied. "That and he has yet to have his wound treated for the morning or eat breakfast. I let him sleep in a little bit longer this morning thinking he needed it after yesterday."

"Do you need Isis to check you over Yugi? We can discuss the other matters until you're done getting checked over." Akhamkanon said concerned.

Yugi looked up at Yami to make sure he could answer Akhamkanon and Yami nodded, giving him the okay.

"No thank you Great Pharaoh. I will be fine." Yami replied.

"Oh, Atemu, how's Heba doing today?"

"He is still unconscious." Atemu replied sadly. "He'll stay with Isis in the healing chambers until he awakens."

Everyone continued to talk mindlessly until the other consul men, excluding Bes, entered the throne room and they all sat down in their chairs. Once they did Akhamkanon started the meeting.

"Members of the court, yesterday Prince Yami came to us with his choice of a personal slave. His choice was this young boy named Yugi Moto. Consul men, you may ask Yugi any questions you desire also any questions that were given to you by Bes to ask him will not be allowed and if I find out such questions were asked you will receive punishment for disobeying an order from your king. We will now begin questioning Yugi." Akhamkanon opened.

Seth then stood up and walked over to Yugi who unconsciously took a step back but then stood his ground.

"Yugi, you have a last name, meaning that you were not born or sold into slavery. So why is it you would wish to downgrade yourself from a normal everyday peasant to a slave? Wouldn't you rather be reunited with your parents?"

"I no longer have parents or family Priest Seth. They were murdered years ago, when I was a young child."

"Were they killed during a raid?"

"No sir. They were killed for bearing me. As you can tell I am cursed."

"Then you must have gone to someone after they were killed."

"My Grandfather but he died of old age a long time ago."

"And then what happened?"

"The village started to use me as a slave. I couldn't bear it any longer since I was always unjustly punished so I ran away. Only Ra knows how many years I spent in the desert."

"How on earth did you survive?" Talim asked shocked.

"Eating fish from the Nile and if I came across any oasis' with fish in it. If I became real desperate I also stole discarded bread from stands in villages during the night time. When I needed something to drink I would drink from the Nile oasis' or cacti." Yugi answered. "If you wish you can charge me with the crimes I committed by stealing food."

"We will not." Akhamkanon said.

"Wasn't it Priest Seth and Priest Akuhadin who found you?"

"A guard of ours did." Akuhadin said. "Seth decided to bring him here. Yugi was unconscious at the time and almost dead when we found him."

"Was Yugi offered to be taken to the village?" Kage asked.

"He made it clear that he does not wish to return outside the Palace walls." Yami said.

"Why is this?" Akhamkanon asked.

"I wish for a safe home where I don't have to worry about keeping my eyes open or being killed for being cursed when it was not my fault. I'll gladly be a slave and accept it's laws if it means I can have a home and food. Even if I have to work for it when I am healed." Yugi said. "I also know that all Royalty, Princes, and nobles alike are required to have a personal slave, servant, or whatever they're known as depending on which kingdom they are from. When Prince Yami offered me the position I was happy to help him and accept it."

"I believe it's a fair trade." Atemu said.

"As do I." Akhamkanon said. "However, you said you were in the process of healing. What are you healing from?"

"I had a wound that opened. Priestess Isis had to sew it for me. I'm not supposed to do chores until a week after the wound heals and the sewing is removed."

"He does keep my chambers cleaned however." Yami said.

"I have no questions then." Kage said and everyone agreed

"I have but one more question." Atemu said standing up and walking over to Yugi. "I know that I do not have the right to vote in the decision but this question is very important. Yami is my little brother and a prince of Egypt so we get our fair deal of assassins from time to time. Should one try to kill Yami would you take the attack and protect him if you are around no matter what?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I would Crowned Prince Atemu. That shall be extended to you and anyone else in this palace. After all, as a cursed soul I am not needed in this world. Unfortunately I am selfish and refuse to eliminate myself because I want a full life. If I were to die of old age or killed protecting someone I would have no regrets." Yugi said.

"Even though I said this before, I have no say but I do approve of you." Atemu said and he went back to his thrown and sat down.

"Then we shall vote."

"Bes has told me that his answer is no." Kage said. "Mine is yes."

"Agreed." Everyone else in the room replied.

"Then it's unanimous. Mr. Moto shall be Yami's personal servant from this day forward." Akhamkanon said.

"Thank you everyone." Yami said bowing.

"Unfortunately we must bring Bes back in so Seth, will you please bring Yugi to the hall Jonouchi is waiting in." Akhamkanon asked.

"Knowing Jonouchi he's in the kitchen or something because he forgot I didn't lead him here today. I'll be back." Seth said.

"That's fine."

"Alright." Seth added. "Come Yugi."

"Oh Seth, can you please have Jonouchi get Yugi something to eat? He should eat something so he can heal."

"What about his wound?"

"The medicine is in our chambers. I'll tend to it when the meeting is over."

"Fine." Seth said and he walked out and Yugi followed soon behind.

Seth led Yugi down the hall, around the corner, and they eventually came to a door.

"This here is the lounge. It's a place where only Akhamkanon, Father, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and our servants can enter unless it's an emercnacey. Now that you're officially Yami's personal servant, and you don't want to sit in Yami's chamber while he's at meetings you can stay in here without permission as long as your chores are or get done. You can also use anything inside the room at any time without permission and titles are not required in this room either no matter who it is."

"Why didn't you mention this in the throne room?"

"Well in all honesty the consul doesn't know about the lounge and we don't want them to. This is a place for us to escape it all and relax without having to be in our chambers." Seth said. "My personal slave Jonouchi should be in here." Seth added and he opened the door.

The room looked like a library with a huge bookshelf that covered each and every inch of wall. There were books from all different countries along with scrolls that filled the shelves. There were a couple of tables with board games on them. There were also multiple loveseats, and Japanese style bean bag chairs were in the room as well.

There were also three boys who were all around the same age sitting at various spots in the room.

One boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't wear a shirt and he wore a white and blue kilt and he also had fake jewelry. He was lightly tanned and was lying on one of the loveseats with an arm over his eyes.

Another boy was also blond but his hair was a much lighter blonde than the other blonde. He wore a while kilt with dark purple stripes on the side and like the other boy he also wore fake jewelry.

The final boy Yugi recognized as Ryou from the previous day's meeting and while Yugi didn't "see" Ryou that day Yugi could tell that he was the one that was mentioned because of how Ryou looked. He was deathly pale as Yugi was and he had pure white hair. He had on the same type of clothes and Yugi had on but his were crimson red and had a blue streak down the sides.

When Seth cleared his throat everyone looked over to Seth.

"Oh, hey Seth." Jonouchi said. "This the kid?"

"Yeah. Everyone, this is Yugi Moto and he is now Yami's personal slave so he's also part of our little group now too." Seth said. "Yugi this is Jonouchi he's my personal servant. That's Merick and he's Malik's personal servant, and Ryou is Bakura's personal servant and if you can't tell he's a "rejected soul" too." Seth said pointing to each of the boys as he spoke about each one.

"Are you homophobic Yugi?" Jonouchi asked.

"Um…I couldn't say. What does it mean?" Yugi said.

"Are you against gay people?" Merick added.

"I'm sorry what does gay mean?"

"Oh my god, please tell me you're kidding?!" Merick said infuriated.

"Calm down Merick. Yugi has spent Ra knows how many years in the desert. It's no surprise why he doesn't know the terms gay or homosexuality." Seth explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you guys mentioned that." Merick said blushing in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Yugi."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi smiled.

"I have to go back to the meeting. If you wish you can explain everything to Yugi. Oh yeah, Jonouchi, Yami needs a meal for Yugi too, can you go and get him one?"

"Yeah sure." Jonouchi said.

Seth walked over to Jonouchi and he gave Jonouchi a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll be back soon. Have fun." Seth said walking to the door and leaving the room.

"So…was that?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"Yeah." Merick laughed. "That's the definition of gay. If someone is gay that means they love men instead of woman. Ryou, Jonouchi, Heba, and myself are all gay and we're all with our masters, who are also gay. Well Malik is bi but he prefers men to women."

"And to be homophobic that means that gay people, like us, and the intimacy gays would have disgusts you."

"Then I'm not homophobic. But I don't know if I'm gay or not. I've never actually met a person long enough to become attracted to them since I went through puberty." Yugi said.

"We understand." Jonouchi said. "So, how do you like Yami?" Jonouchi asked trying to change the subject.

"He's a lot nicer than the people I've known my whole life. Same with Seth, his father, Yami's father, and Heba."

"That's good." Jonouchi said and they continued to talk.

Meanwhile Seth had returned to the throne room and had returned to his chair and sat down.

"Everything handled Seth?" Akhamkanon asked.

"Yes oh great Pharaoh." Seth added. "Yugi is now with Jonouchi, Ryou, and Merick."

"Father." Atemu said. "Before we bring Bes back into the room Yami and I would like to discus something." Atemu said.

"What would that be son?" Akhamkanon asked curiously.

"Punishment Father."

"Punishment? Whatever for?"

"Our personal slaves. They broke the law yesterday that states that no slave or member outside of the consul may speak without being spoken to." Yami said.

"Therefore we would like to know what the punishment they would have to face."

"Usually they'd spend a week doing hard labor building the pyramids. However, Yugi has spent only Ra knows how many years in the desert so such laws are new to him and are easy to forget. Heba however has not had the seclusion Yugi has and he should know the laws despite what happened yesterday." Akhamkanon said. "Do the two of you have a suggestion?"

"Yes father." Yami said. "We suggest a day or so of not so harsh hard labor in the palace. Heba and Yugi could work with Madam Taka in the seamstress chambers, clean, polish, and sharpen all the weapons and armor or work in the kitchens."

"I believe I'll have them clean, wash, and sharpen the armor and weapons once their wounds heal. They will work under Malik and Bakura's watch." Akhamkanon said. "Is that all?"

"Yes father, thank you." Atemu and Yami said.

"Then we will summon Bes and discuss the final items of today's meeting." Akhamkanon said. "Malik will you please fetch Bes and have our guest ready to come in a few minutes?"

"Right away you're Majesty." Malik replied and he ran to the second door which led to a small two room hall and went inside.

A few minutes later Malik came back into the room and sat in his chair.

"Where is that damned cursed slave? I hope he was cast back into the desert where he belongs."

"On the contrary. The vote was unanimous and Yugi is now my son's personal slave. However, let it be known to the consul that while Heba and Yugi have broken a law yesterday Bes has broken one as well. Just because Bes is on the consul doesn't mean that he or anyone else is above Egyptian law. When Yugi and Heba are healed from their injuries they will be facing a hard labor punishment. And so will Bes for striking a personal slave without the permission of the owner."

"This is an outrage Pharaoh Akhamkanon!" Bes shouted.

"No it's not." Seth said. "You broke Egyptian law therefore you face punishment."

"You had no right to assault Heba like you did. You did not have Prince Atemu's permission at all." Kage added.

"I did so!" Bes said.

"I gave you no such permission! You'd do well to not put false words into my mouth." Atemu shouted.

"Bes, you will have a hard labor punishment at the pyramids for half a day tomorrow and will be treated as a slave with any and all attachments a slave has meaning the slave workers can punish you for what they see fit without penanaltiy. I will also be at the pyramids watching over your punishment which will begin at dawn." Akhamkanon said. "Now for the final issue. Akunadin, if you please."

"Now that Crowned Prince Atemu and Prince Yami are starting to become of age, assassination attempts will start to increase. Therefore we have decided that it's time to bring in a personal guard."

"Uncle, that is unnecessary. We are always with someone twenty-four seven. A guard is going to be overboard." Yami said.

"Please Prince Yami think outside the box. You are not with someone twenty-four seven. Those are the ample times for someone to strike and kill you two. After all, I doubt that Yugi and Heba know how to fight." Talim said.

"Then we'll teach them." Atemu replied.

"They don't hold that right." Seth added.

"Therefore we have picked one of the best fighters in the kingdom. This guard has actually beaten Malik and had a draw with Bakura." Bes said. "One of you, go and fetch the guard."

"Yes sir." Bakura said holding back a growl."

Bakura walked to the same door Bes came from but he went to a different room within the hall and came back a few minutes later with a girl.

The girl was 5'4" and she was really pale. Her face was covered with freckles and her unique eye color easily matched her equally unique hair color. She had brown eyes that were dark and around the pupils and got lighter as it approached the irises. Her hair was also brown with a natural red colored highlight.

She also has a two inch long tattoo of a silver dragon wrapped around an emerald ring that she kept hidden with her Greek styled armor and she also had a pair of Cestus on her hands which went up to her elbows, which also covered the tattoo.

"But she's a girl!" Bes shouted. "Bakura, Malik, are you mad?"

"We were just following the orders Pharaoh Akhamkanon gave us. He said to find a personal guard for Crowned Prince Atemu and Prince Yami and that gender didn't matter but the skill level." Bakura replied.

"She was the best of the fighters that came to have their skills tested. The group that came also extended from the entire kingdom as well." Malik added.

"Please state your name." Atemu said.

"My name is Chez. Chez the pain." She said. "Also, before you accuse me of being cursed I am not. I am half Egyptian and have Greek. I used to go back and forth between Greece and Egypt before trying out to be your guard."

"I see." Atemu said.

"Chez, are you against the cursed ones?" Yami asked.

"No why?"

"My personal slave is cursed and so is Bakura's personal slave. We always hang out together when our duties don't require us to be elsewhere and in this palace, everyone is equal and we protect our personal slaves or anyone else who is cursed. We won't allow a guard who is against the cursed ones to protect us." Yami explained.

"Rest assured Prince Yami I am not like that." Chez replied. "Well, not unless they're jerks."

"Well she won't like Bes then." Bakura thought with a smirk. "I knew that I liked her."

"As long as Bakura and Malik approve I will too." Akhamkanon said.

"We do sir." Malik said.

"Pharaoh how can you take their word for they are measly guards." Bes said.

"You know that Bakura and Malik are the palace mercenaries Bes. It's their job to evaluate and train the soldiers and guards." Kage said.

"Bakura and Malik are the best and they have never steered us wrong before." Talim added.

"There's that saying "there's a first time for everything." Bes said.

"Let it go Bes." Akunadin said.

"Seriously, you're not the pharaoh and you're definitely not Atemu and Yami's father." Seth growled. "Even though those two are the same people."

"Calm down son." Akunadin said comfortly. "I do agree with Seth however. You're really starting to overstep your limits."

"I agree. Maybe your punishment tomorrow will teach you a lesson. Miss Chez, will be Atemu and Yami's personal guard, Bes, Yugi, and Heba will face punishment for the laws they broke yesterday, and Yugi is now Yami's personal slave." Akhamkanon announced. "This meeting is now adjured.

"Thank you father/Pharaoh." Everyone said standing up and they headed towards the door.

Seth, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Atemu, and Chez waited outside of the doors.

"So what now?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to go and care for Heba." Atemu said. "I've been worried about him."

"Who's Heba?" Chez asked.

"He's my personal slave and he's also my lover." Atemu said.

"Lover? Isn't that illegal Crowned Prince Atemu?" Chez asked.

"Not really. However Atemu can never marry Heba because he'll have to marry the one he beds to create the heir. However the Consul isn't going to force that one yet since Atemu is only 16." Yami explained.

"However I will admit that I'm completely gay." Atemu said. "Also all of us hate our titles so please call us our names unless we're around someone from the consul other than Seth or Father."

"Fine by me."

"Also for fair warning. We're all gay except for Yami here." Bakura said. "He's still unsure of his sexuality." Bakura added.

"Bakura!" Yami shushed and he started to furiously blush. "They're all involved with their personal servants."

"If you're trying to embarrass them you have to try something else." Atemu laughed clasping Yami's shoulder firmly.

"Alright." Yami said defeated then his eyes widened. "Look over there!"

"Everyone looked in the direction Yami was looking while Yami grabbed Bakura's pants and pulled them down and ran away.

"There's nothing…why is he running away?" Bakura asked.

"Because Egypt's going to lose a Prince." Malik snickered and the others did too once they realized what was funny.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Look down." Chez laughed and she covered her mouth to hide the smirk the lied there.

Bakura looked down to see his pink underwear instead of his black shorts.

"YAMI SENNEN! YOU'D BETTER RUN!" Bakura shouted before pulling up his pants and started to chase after Yami, causing everyone to laugh harder and Malik was on the ground laughing his ass off.

"That was great!" Malik laughed.

"To bad the others had to miss it. I know that Merick and Jonouchi would've loved to see that." Atemu smirked.

"Yeah they would have." Seth sighed controlling his laughter finally. "Why don't you go and see Heba now? We'll tell the others about what Yami did."

"Thanks and I'll see Yami in the healing chambers in a little while. After all, Yami's going to be doomed once Bakura catches him." Atemu laughed.

"Yeah he will." Seth laughed. "See you later." He added and Atemu started to head to the healing chambers.

Meanwhile, Seth, Malik and Chez headed to the lounge and when they opened the door Merick was having a fit.

"How the hell can I keep losing to you?! You've been living in the desert!" Merick shouted.

"What's wrong dear?" Malik asked.

"I taught Yugi how to play Gin but he keeps beating me." Merick cried.

"Aw, poor Merick."

"Hwy where's Atemu, Bakura, and Yami?" Jonouchi asked.

"Atemu went to be with Heba, Bakura's trying to commit murder, and Yami's running for his life." Seth replied simply.

"Yami's a dead man." Chez added with a smirk.

"What did Yami do now?" Merick asked.

"Well Bakura embarrassed Yami by telling Chez here that Yami didn't have a type of sexuality yet and Yami countered by pulling down Bakura's pants and revealed hot pink underwear."

"Oh! Oops, that was my little screw up."

"What do you mean screw up?"

"I accidentally bleached Bakura's underwear pink. I wasn't paying attention when I was doing the wash one day and it slipped inside."

"I assume that Ryou was about to have some "fun" huh?" Malik laughed and Ryou blushed.

"Oh no. Not round two." Seth laughed.

"I take it you guys like to tease each other about their bedroom life right?" Chez asked amused.

"We are guys after all." Malik said.

"Um… I know that a great amount of time has passed but who are you?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh whoops. Sorry guys. This is Chez the pain. Since Yami and Atemu are getting to be of the age that that they'll be able to take the throne right away the consul decided that it was time for Atemu and Yami to have a personal guard."

"Bakura and I tested a lot of men and women and Chez was the best of the whole kingdom. Well the best of those who actually came here to audition." Malik said.

"Why do they call you Chez the pain?"

"I don't hold back when I fight." Chez said.

"No wonder you were so tired and tense last week." Merick said rubbing Malik's shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Malik moaned as he started to relax.

"Well I'm Yugi Moto. I'm Yami's personal slave and that's Bakura's personal servant Ryou over there is Jonouchi who's Seth's personal servant, and Merick's Malik's personal servant." Yugi said, pointing to everyone as he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jonouchi and Ryou said.

"Same here." Chez replied.

Just them Yami opened the door and rushed behind Yugi and Bakura was not too far behind.

"Oh heck no I'm not getting involved with this." Ryou said moving over and out of the way.

"You wouldn't hurt poor little Yugi would you Bakura?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Hey! I don't want any part of this either." Yugi said nervously not knowing if Bakura would go through him to get to Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll get Yami back. Just you wait." Bakura said with an evil grin.

"Well okay then." Yugi said unsurely and Yami walked out from behind Yugi.

"Yugi did you eat yet?"

"Yeah. Jonouchi brought me some fruit."

"That's good. Well, we should go back to our chambers and have your wound cleaned and then we'll come back unless you still want to take a nap."

"What about your duties?"

"I don't have anything today except for a lesson with Mahad this afternoon."

"Alright if you're sure." Yugi said.

"Then let's go and clean your wound. Chez, you should probably come with us too so you can know how to get to our room from here. I should probably show you where Atemu's room is too since he'll be in the healing chambers with Heba until Isis kicks him out." Yami said.

"Atemu really loves Heba doesn't he?" Chez asked.

"With all his heart." Yami said. "I just wish he would let me become pharaoh so he can be with Heba."

"Why doesn't he let you?"

"The consul is the one who pretty much lives the crowned prince's life. They tell him when he has to marry, when he has to bare the heir. He doesn't want me to live that life."

"You're lucky to have so many people care for you." Chez said.

"I'm sure your parents care for you."

"I'm sure they would too. Were they alive. They were killed in Greece and then I was taken as a slave and was shipped here and my masters were way less than caring."

"We're so sorry." Yugi and Yami said.

"It's alright I'm used to it now." Chez said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Yami and Yugi's chamber and went inside.

"Alright Yugi, go and get your stuff and I'll take care of your shoulder." Yami said.

"Alright." Yugi said going into the bathroom.

While Yugi was getting his stuff Yami was showing Chez around the chamber so she would know of the chambers quirks and hidden rooms that Yami hasn't even shown Yugi yet when they heard Yugi scream in the bathing chambers a few minutes later.

"Yugi?!" Yami called frantically and they rushed to the bathing chambers to find Yugi on the floor, unconscious, and a rattlesnake right next to Yugi and was looking up at the two new intruders.

"Oh no." Yami whispered in fear, knowing Yugi had to have been bitten by the snake.

"Don't worry I got this." Chez said taking out a dagger and she expertly threw it and it went right through the snake's head, killing it instantly. "Go ahead. It's dead now." Chez said and Yami ran right to Yugi's side.

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Yami called frantically but there was no response.

"Do you have a cart?"

"No why?"

"You shouldn't move him to much or the poison will spread."

"No one owns a cart so we don't have a choice." Yami said picking Yugi up and he ran out the door but stopped quickly. "Go find Father and tell him what happened." Yami called.

"Why your father?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright." Chez said rushing to the lounge since she didn't know where Akhamkanon would be and she knew that Seth would know.

Once she got to the lounge she threw the doors open and was out of breath.

"Chez what's wrong?"

"Where is…Pharaoh…Akhamkanon?" Chez asked out of breath.

"He should be in his office why?" Seth asked nervously, multiple thoughts running through his head.

"Yugi was bitten by a rattle snake." She said her breathing calming. "Yami wants him."

"Oh my god." Ryou gasped putting a hand over his mouth.

"I'll go find Uncle Akhamkanon; you guys go to the healing chambers and try to calm Yami down. I'm sure he's in a panic." Seth said and he ran out of the door in a panicked way and ran straight down the hall.

"I'll go and see if Atemu brought Heba back to his chamber yet." Jonouchi said leaving the room and running towards Atemu's chambers.

"Let's go." Ryou added.

Everyone left the room and they all ran to the healing chambers to be sure that Yugi would be okay while Seth went to find Akhamkanon.

Fifteen minutes later everyone showed up and they saw Yami on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Yami." Atemu said calmly after a few minutes of trying to approach Yami who was off in another world.

Yami snapped out of his little trance when he saw his brother.

"Wha?"

"How is he?" Atemu asked again calmly.

"I don't know. Isis is working on him."

"Don't worry son. He'll be alright." Akhamkanon replied.

"He was bitten by a rattlesnake! They're poisonous father! He can die."

"Isis is the best healer in all of Egypt. He's in good hands. After all, I was bitten by a rattlesnake and I'm still here." Atemu said.

"Not everyone is lucky."

"Ra damn Yami, you act as if you're in love with Yugi." Bakura moaned in frustration.

"I'm not in love with him. At least not the same way you love Ryou."

"Then what else is there?" Malik asked.

"I love him like a little brother."

"Somehow I doubt that." Jonouchi said. "You've only known him for three days. I think that's true love. Not brotherly love."

"I swear it's not "love" I don't love anyone like that." Yami shouted angrily.

Just then Isis came out and everyone turned their attention to her.

"The rattler left a great deal of venom in his system. I don't have a lot of anti-venom left so we'll have to see. I suggest everyone going to bed." Isis replied.

"Thank you Isis. Please, do what you can." Akhamkanon said.

"I will."

"Come on Yami, you can stay with Heba and me." Atemu said leading Yami away.

"I'll bring you two dinner later." Akhamkanon said.

"Three meals please. Heba's back in my room but he's still unconscious yet." Atemu said. "Isis cleared him even though he's still unconscious."

"Alright then you three will need rest. Bakura, will you show Chez to her chamber? Atemu, Yami and Heba need some time to themselves." Akhamkanon said.

"Yes sir." Bakura said. "Come on Chez."

"Alright. Good night everyone, have pleasant dreams." Chez replied and they left the healing chambers with Yugi on everyone's minds as they slept.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello readers of Rejected Souls. It's Luna's brother Leon and I'm typing and updating the story this time around because my sister isn't doing to good and she wanted to post this so badly so I'm doing it for her so she can rest. We're both in collage as you guys may or may not be aware of. (I'm not sure what she tells you guys) and that takes a lot of our time away as it is. On top of that we've been living with our grandmother for the past two months and yesterday she kicked us out after a lot of fights between Luna and her. On top of that Luna has a 7 minute play to memorize in two weeks and she only has a paragraph half way memorized and with her bipolar issues, and with Grandma picking on us she's never wanted to do it because she's unable to focus on it. Now she's sick (or at least we think) with a bad cold or something and she's completely lost her voice and we have to yet get our stuff out of our grandma's house by the end of the weekend and I think it's too much for her so now she's asleep finally and she has to work on top of that in the library at school to help pay for rent since I was unable to get a job at school so I'm going to update this. **

**Also we had just recently bought a scanner/printer/copier from Wal-Mart and we found our old Yugioh CD so I know that Luna is working on a trailer for Rejected Souls complete with the outfits everyone is wearing, and the Ba's that everyone will possess along with other monsters that will be introduced eventually. That won't be until Luna can get a book from the library that she wants so she can draw Chez out for the story. It tells how to draw soldiers and she found a good one in there so she's going to draw it and change it around so she can make Chez. So keep tuned to the beginning of chapters to find out when that will be posted on Luna's youtube and myspace accounts.**

**Now without further adue time to Thank People and I'm going to use a smaller font so hopefully this won't be so many pages as it is in Luna's notebook.**

**Aurora Hargreaves and Kayla Edogawa for reviewing LindiJo and Beautiful Dragon Princess for story alerting Solarnza 'Zanadae' Hedgehog55 for favoriting the story Kayla Edogawa for submitting a new character who Luna'll be using within the next couple of chapters hmm…not a lot of people this go around…oh well she still love these guys for reading and reviewing and everything.**

**Also you have one more chapter to submit chapters. Again these are the rules just in case people skipped the contest chapter knowing it wasn't an actual chapter. And to let you all know…I copied and pasted everything from the contest chapter. . I was lazy for this part. Oh and with rule number 3, we are going to do the poll to see what other people think of the entries to make it fairer. **

**1) Each person is allowed to submit 2 entries for the categories I have set up. Bes and a new separate villain. **

**2) the idea must last at least 3-5 chapters but don't worry even if the entry is like four or five sentences long I can add stuff to it. And remember if I use your idea you will get credit no one else even for the parts that I add to it it'll be your credit. **

**3) Leon and I will be the ones judging the entries to make it fair. The top two entries we like will be picked to be part of the story for each category however if there is a tie we will use all three instead of two. However Leon suggested if you guys prefer so it's also a little fairer we can have a poll and I'll put in all the entries and the general public can decide on the winners and all entries will stay anonymous until we announce the winners. Just let me know if you guys want to do this and when I get all the entries in I'll create the poll. **

**4) You have one remaining chapters to submit entries. Entries can be sent in to me the following ways. My MySpace PM's which if you want to find me I'm Kayland Elric on there and if you want to add me on MySpace feel free to do so. I have an aol which is Elricfamily23 just take out any spaces in there I also have aim so if you want to add me again feel free and you can also submit entries there as well. My yahoo which is lunaeclipse16 again remove the spaces I also have the im so you can add me and submit entries through there too. Here on fan fiction in a review and PM, Gaia online which you can find me as Elle Elric, I now have a face book which is Luna Eclipse so you can also submit entries there as well and I also have luna_alchemist . I check my emails on all sites extremely often and I already have chapter 7 done but I won't post that right away because of the fact that I'm not home often and I want to have a fair and lengthened contest so I might not post chapter seven until the end of the month. **

**If you want or need more information please check out the CONTEST chapter which would be the two chapters ago. **

Chapter 7

Three long, painful days passed since Yugi was bitten by the rattlesnake and Yugi was still fighting for his life in the healing chambers. Yugi wasn't taking to the anti-venom that well however it wasn't the venom that was almost costing Yugi his life. It was the fever he had that threatened it.

At first the fever was controllable but as time passed, it was no longer easy to control.

Isis did everything she could to try and break Yugi's fever but she had no luck what so ever.

Yami constantly sat by Yugi's bedside, trying to encourage Yugi so that he would recover. That and Yami was constantly worried about Yugi as well.

On the third day, around lunch time, Bakura came into the healing chambers with Ryou.

"Hey Yami." Bakura said. "How's he doing?"

"The same as before." Yami sighed. "What's up?"

"Your father wants you to go to the lounge for lunch. Ryou's going to watch Yugi for you." Bakura said gently as he rubbed Yami's shoulders for a few seconds. "This is eating you alive Yami."

"The same would be said about you if Ryou was the one lying on this bed." Yami replied.

"I don't deny that but why are you so worried? I mean to your level?" Bakura asked.

"I keep telling you guys the answer to that. I came to love Yugi as a brother. Then my mind starts to wonder on me and Atemu's or one of the others are in one of the beds along with Yugi. I lost my mother I don't want to lose someone else." Yami said in tears.

"How did your mother die?" Ryou asked, as he arrived to the palace after his mother passed.

"The same way Yugi got here. However no one found her until it was too late. Mom suffered until the end and I don't want Yugi or anyone else to suffer either." Yami said. "Unless they deserve it." Yami added in an obvious tone.

"Well why don't you go to your father and let Ryou and I watch Yugi for a while. We'll come get you if anything good or bad happens to Yugi." Bakura said.

"Alright. Thanks guys." Yami said.

"No problem Yami." They said as they pulled a chair over to Yugi's bed side.

Ryou changed the cool rag on Yugi's head and he started to dab Yugi's face, neck, and chest with the rag.

"You should probably do that often. It seems like Yugi likes the coolness." Yami said before leaving.

He walked to the lounge with his head on cloud nine the entire time until he got to the door.

Yami took a deep breath and opened the door to find his father at one of the game tables which was now being used as a dining table.

"Hello father." Yami replied. "Bakura said you want to have lunch with me."

"Yes I did. I think you need a break from worrying about Yugi."

"That won't happen until he's cured."

"Yami, why are you so worried about Yugi? Does it have to do with your mother?"

"She suffered dad and Yugi is too. That and something doesn't seem right about all this."

"What do you mean? Do you think that this was planed somehow?"

"Possibly. After all, how could a rattlesnake get into a closed cupboard and the cupboard didn't have any holes in it for the snake to crawl into." Yami said. "The snake could have been meant for me. Then the guilt sets in. I could be responsible should Ra forbid Yugi dies."

"I thought the same thing when your mother died. However snakes are silent, sneaky, and smart creatures Yami. It is possible for one to sneak into the cupboard when your back was turned. Besides, he's lived longer than your mother has. I believe we can break the fever he'll be as good as new in no time."

"I wish our shadow powers can help him."

"Our shadow powers? Maybe they can."

"Huh?"

"You haven't seen one of the item barriers trials have you?"

"No father."

"Well if the criminal has an evil spirit living inside their souls, we extract it and turn it good using the power of the millennium items we bare. I wonder if we have a spirit that can heal? I'll have to ask Mahad about that."

"Please do father."

"Well then, let's go ask him after we eat. He should be teaching your brother around then." Akhamkanon replied.

"Alright." Yami said with hope as he ate his lunch.

After lunch Akhamkanon and Atemu headed towards the training hall where Mahad was training Atemu to use his shadow magic but they were just getting ready for a break.

"How's training coming Atemu?" Akhamkanon asked.

"Not so well. I still can't get it." Atemu said disappointed.

"You'll get it son. You'll see." Akhamkanon assured. "Mahad, may I talk to you?"

"Of course, we were just getting ready for a break anyway."

"You heard about Yami's personal slave right?"

"Yes it's terrible. What about him?"

"Did any of the evil spirits we extracted from the criminals over the years have any healing powers?"

"No I don't believe they do." Mahad replied. "Those are extremely rare and aren't mostly found in criminals. They'd probably be found in the souls of the peasants."

"Damn it." Yami cursed.

"However, I do know of a legend that you may be interested in if you have given up on Isis."

"Trust me Mahad we have not given up on her. We just want a last resort should Yugi not respond to Isis's treatments. We will never lose faith of Isis." Akhamkanon assured.

"Then please sit and I shall tell you of the legend." Mahad said and everyone sat down on the floor. "Please know that I am unsure of how much of this is true."

"Please tell us." Atemu said.

"Well in the very distant desert, in Nubian territory, there's supposedly a disappearing oasis however unlike a mirage this oasis isn't a fabric of one's imagination. This oasis doesn't have a set location at all, meaning it travels, making it next to impossible to find. The reason for this is because the oasis was created by a spirit rumored to have come from the shadow Realm and the oasis is its sacred home. This spirit is rumored to have the power to grant the hearts desire however there's a catch. The person must have a pure heart and I mean a completely pure heart otherwise the person's soul is eat, and the body is cast into the shadow realm. May have tried to find this spirit, but none have returned. This is why it's a complete rumor." Mahad explained.

"Then we can't rely on this spirt." Akhamkanon said. "It's too risky."

"But Father!" Yami said.

"Yami, we can't go there. For one it's on Nubian territory which and start a war unless we have permission to be there and if the spirit does indeed eat the souls of those who aren't completely pure there's no way to assure you'll be protected. I lost your mother; I don't want to loose my sons as well." Akhamkanon said sadly. "That's my final word Yami. We'll help Yugi if he needs it but we're not going to do it that way."

"Don't worry brother. I'm training really hard so that if something can be done I can help you." Atemu said rubbing Yami's back.

"He has been here if he's not with Heba." Mahad. "Atemu's worried about him too."

"Seriously?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Duh. Yugi's my friend too." Atemu said. "Besides, I'm sure of Isis' medical techniques and I think Yugi will be fine. It might just because he's been living in the desert and his body is lacking the energy to fight off the venom and fever."

"I hope you're right Atemu." Yami said.

"If I'm not I'll eat a pair of undergarments." Atemu said. "You'll see."

"Thanks." Yami smiled. "Mahad, I know I have been neglecting my lessons-" Yami started.

"Don't worry I understand completely." Mahad replied. "I'll catch you up once everything gets back to normal."

"I promise I will catch up." Yami said. "Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go back to the healing chambers."

"Son, I don't want you staying there all the time. He needs privacy to rest and get better. I want to tell whoever is with Yugi to leave and I want you to stay away for a couple of days."

"But Father!" Yami shouted in disbelief "Why do I have to stay away."

"I already gave you the reason why. I also don't want you to ask the others to stay with him either. I'll go and get daily reports from Isis in the morning and at night until his fever breaks. Again I'll say that is my final word." Akhamkanon said as he left the room.

"I can't believe him!" Yami shouted.

"Yami, father has a point. If you want you can stay with Heba and me until Yugi recovers. Heba'll like the company." Atemu said.

"Is he still out of it Atemu?" Mahad asked.

"Yeah but he's doing better and he's not as ditzy as he was."

After Heba finally woke up, Isis realized the concussion was worse than they thought.

He was very loopy and off balance, as if he was drunk, and he was also extremely dizzy and had amnesia on top of that. He's been asleep or extremely sick because of it but he's been slowly recovering physically but he's not recovering his memories as easily.

After Atemu trained a little longer, and Yami trained as well since he was now forbidden in the healing chambers, they headed to the healing chambers to relieve Ryou and Bakura before checking on Yugi one last time before they left the healing chambers after saying goodbye to Yugi.

Atemu led Yami to his room where Chez was sitting with Heba at his bedside while Heba slept.

"Hey Chez." Yami said. "Were you watching Heba?"

"Yeah, I'll admit I like Heba. He's a good kid and he reminds me of a younger brother."

"Younger brother? He's a few months younger then?"

"You wish." Chez laughed. "I'm older than all of you. Well except for Seth, he's a few months older than me."

"Then you're eighteen too?" Atemu asked shocked. "I thought you were our age."

"Or at least closer than we thought."

"Nope. I'm eighteen." Chez smiled and a few minutes later Heba started to stir and he woke up.

"Hey Atemu." Heba said.

"Hey yourself." Atemu said crawling onto the bed so that he could be next to Heba. How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous. Who's this?" Heba asked pointing to Yami and not recognizing his face.

"That's my younger twin brother I was telling you about." Atemu said. "His name is Yami and he's the prince and the master of Yugi Moto."

"The cursed one who provoked the same person who attacked me?"

"Yugi didn't provoke anyone. Bes just hates everyone and thinks that he's better than anyone else and he also thinks he's above the Pharaoh." Yami explained.

"You were defending Yugi when Bes was insulting him and that's when Bes attacked you." Atemu added "You and Yugi are good friends."

"Oh. Then why hasn't he come to visit me?"

"He…he can't. He was bitten by a rattlesnake and he's been really sick since."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." Heba said. "Will he be alright?"

"We're not sure. We can only hope that Osiris doesn't want him yet." Yami said sadly.

"Well I hope he gets better soon." Heba said.

"Thanks Heba." Yami smiled.

"I invited Yami to stay with us while Yugi is in the healing chambers." Atemu replied.

"Where will he sleep?"

"In the spare room with me. I'm going to make sure he gets settled in alright?"

"Alright." Heba replied.

Atemu climbed off the bed and he led Yami into the slave chamber where Yami gave Atemu a curious look.

"I know what you're thinking Yami. The reason I'm staying in here is because doesn't remember being my boyfriend and I don't want him to feel obligated to share a bed with me because it's what we normally do. I want him to be as comfortable as possible." Atemu replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I get you but it's not really a good idea."

"Why?"

"Our doors don't have locks. What if Father sends one of the consul members and they come in and see Heba in your bed? If its Bes you can bet someone will be screwed and that someone will either be Heba or Chez." Yami explained.

"Not if I give permission."

"Do you think Bes will care? You saw how he was in the meeting four days ago. He won't give a damn about your permission. He'll try to lie about things."

"This wasn't an issue before."

"But now you're not bedding him. Otherwise you could say he's a personal slave that you use for a good time. **(I hate the term sex slave sorry about that I'll rarely use it unless it's for a criminal or something like that.) **

"I'll lie." Atemu said. "Besides, didn't Yugi take your bed one day?"

"I'll admit he did because I fell asleep however I'm not the Crowned Prince of Egypt. You are therefore you have to have kids, you have to marry someone, I don't. At least not right away. You don't have that much time left to be free."

"I know and I don't exactly like it either."

"I know that's why I keep offering to become the Pharaoh instead of you. I want you to have a relationship with Heba. You're soul mates and I can tell that Ra sent Heba for you."

"What happens if you're gay too? I don't want you to have to be miserable."

"Neither do I! My happiness means nothing if my twin brother isn't happy."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you be the pharaoh. I want you to be happy." Atemu said. "The chances of you being gay are huger because we're twins so don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it!" Yami shouted.

"Um…can I come in?" Chez asked as she opened the door slightly.

"Sure." Atemu and Yami said calmly.

"Heba and I can hear you two yelling so we want to be sure you two are alright. We can't hear what you're saying but we can tell your yelling." Chez said.

"Oh yeah, we're fine. We're having a brother quarrel." Atemu said waving his hand.

"Happens all the time." Yami added.

"Can I help you solve something?" Chez asked.

"No thank you."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your spat." Chez added as she left the room and went back to Heba's bedside.

"For being known as Chez the Pain she's really kinda."

"You got that right." Atemu laughed. "Do you really want to stay here? I honestly don't mind."

"No I'll be fine I promise." Yami said.

"Alright but if you find yourself feeling the desire to go and visit Yugi find someone to take your mind off of it. However you might want to stay away from Malik and Bakura's rooms."

"Yes father." Yami laughed. "I'll see you later." Yami added and he bid farewell to Heba and Chez before heading to the lounge.

Yami opened the lounge doors and he saw Ryou and Bakura and Ryou was massaging Bakura's back and he was straddled on Bakura's waist.

"Hey Yami." Ryou said and Bakura grunted a hello. "What's up? Trying to find something to do?"

"Yeah. I was just going to read I think."

"Would you like us to leave?"

"No you two are fine. Once I get into a book I'll be lost to the world anyway. All I ask is if Bakura starts to get bothered you two leave the room."

"Yami Sennen you are walking on thin water." Bakura growled.

"Oh chill out Kura." Ryou said working Bakura's muscles again and he completely melted like butter. "Now isn't that better?"

"Uh-huh." Bakura moaned

Yami then picked a book off the shelf and when he sat down and started to read Ryou got silent permission to help Yami from Bakura.

Ryou got off Bakura and he walked behind Yami and he started to gently but firmly rub Yami's shoulders and Yami relaxed a little bit.

"Yami, you're even tenser then Bakura was. You're really worried about Yugi aren't you?"

"Very. I'm really worried because he can die."

"He's in real good hands with Isis around. So don't worry too much." Ryou said.

"I just can't help it." Yami moaned as Ryou got out another knot in his neck."

"I still say you're in love with Yugi." Bakura said,

"Not the same way you love Ryou I keep telling you guys that. I love Yugi like a little brother. He reminds me so much of myself when I was cursed."

"The more you keep saying that the less I believe it." Bakura added.

"Leave Yami alone Kura." Ryou said. "Why don't you lay down Yami and I'll back too."

"No thanks. I don't want to overstep my boundaries with you and Bakura's relationship."

"Yami let Ryou help you out. All that tension isn't good for you. You're way too stressed out so just come to the couch here and relax."

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Not at all." Bakura and Ryou replied firmly.

"Fine." Yami said defeated and he got up and out of his chair and walked over to Ryou and Ryou was looking around for a more comfortable place for Yami so he wouldn't have to straddle Yami's waist once he was lying down.

"Um…let's see…where can I have you lie down?" Ryou thought out loud.

Then Ryou saw the day bed that the group had just added to the room and he slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we added that daybed in here." Ryou said. "You can lie on that Yami."

"Will that be enough room?" Bakura asked.

"Well I don't want Yami to be uncomfortable. He's not…well…active and a massage isn't going to do crap if he's not relaxed so straddling his waist isn't going to help much if he's going to be uncomfortable.

"That's true I guess." Bakura said.

"Do you want to leave your shirt on Yami?"

"No I'll take it off. We're all men after all. If Chez was around it'll be another story since I don't know her that well." Yami said and he took off his shirt.

"Where is Chez anyway?"

"Hanging out with Heba. He likes the company." Yami said lying down on the day bed and he laid down his stomach and cradled his head in his arms which were hugging the pillow.

"Let me know if I hurt you and I'll stop or be gentler. You're so tense I need to be a little rough." Ryou replied.

"Alright." Yami said closing his eyes.

Yami's body tensed automatically when Ryou's hands touched his back and he flinched.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked nervously and he quickly pulled his hands away.

"You're hands are like ice." Yami shivered.

"Sorry." Ryou said rubbing his hands together using the friction he was creating to warm his hands up. "Ready now?"

"Yeah." Yami said

Ryou then placed his hands back on Yami's back and he started to gently but firmly rub Yami's neck and upper shoulder blades.

Yami closed his eyes and he let his body go completely limb as he started to fully relax and melt under Ryou's tender care.

Bakura and Ryou notice Yami start to relax completely and they knew that the massage would really help Yami not only physically by removing the tension in Yami's body but mentally as well because Yami's mind would more than likely be on the massage instead of focusing on Yugi for a little while.

As Ryou kept going lower on Yami's back and as Ryou did Yami's face started to scrunch up in extreme pain.

"Ry." Bakura whispered and he gestured to Yami's face which Ryou took notice of.

"Yami, what is it?" Ryou asked.

"I…I don't know." Yami moaned in pain. "Can you try to get the pain out?"

"I can try." Ryou said nervously. "Let me know if I'm hurting you okay. I never did this before and I'm not a back cracker."

"Just please try." Yami said trying to not sound as if he was in pain.

"Bakura, how am I going to help him?"

"Don't worry, you can do it. Remember when I threw my back out and you got it back to normal."

"That's different Bakura. After all, I don't know if I threw Yami's back out because I used to much pressure or not."

"Ry, calm down and just try. It can't hurt him." Bakura replied.

"Alright." Ryou sighed.

He took a deep breath before cracking his wrists and then he gently placed his hands on Yami's back and started to gently rub above Yami's spinal cord.

Yami's face automatically scrunched up as pain started to shoot throughout Yami's whole body.

"Am I hurting you?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"I think it was my back. It really hurts where your hands are." Yami answered.

"How bad on a scale of one to ten?"

"Like a seven or an eight."

"Then be prepared because I'm going to try to use a little more pressure. Hopefully that'll help."

"Alright." Yami said and he adjusted himself so that he'd be ready for the pain to come. "Alright, I'm ready."

Ryou nodded and gently but firmly started to rub Yami's back.

The pain returned furiously as Ryou continued and Yami was biting his lip to try to keep himself from whimpering from the pain.

Bakura noticed how Yami was trying to hold himself back from whimpering so he walked over and ran a hand through Yami's hair and he also started to hum an Egyptian lullaby Yami's mother taught him before she died.

Yami started to physically calm down and his face started to unscrunch as he started to focus on Bakura's administrations **(I think that's the right word .) **

Finally, Yami's back gave a loud 'pop' and Yami flinched at first but then he completely went limp as if he fainted.

"Yami, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Yami sighed as his eyes drooped close.

"He's asleep." Bakura said gently turning Yami onto his back and threw a blanket over him. "Rest well Yami." He smirked.

"Should we leave him be?"

"Yeah but we're going to stay in the room with him just in case something." Bakura replied. "I'm so proud of you Ryou. You didn't give up." He added kissing Ryou.

"I just hope I didn't screw up his back."

"I don't think you did. Otherwise things would've been a lot worse." Bakura said comfortingly. "Who knows this might've helped him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been so worried about Yugi that I doubt he's been getting a full night's sleep the last couple of days. Now he has no choice but to sleep." Bakura said as Atemu and Heba entered the room.

"Hey guys. Heba, what are you doing up?" Bakura asked.

"He wanted a change of scenery." Atemu said. "Yami finally passed out?" Atemu asked as Ryou led Heba to the couch to sit down.

"Sure." Bakura said looking around the room as he lengthened the word.

"Bakura, what did you do to my brother?" Yami growled.

"Nothing I swear."

"I did. I accidently hurt Yami's back giving him a massage. Once I fixed it he passed out. I think he'll be alright though." Ryou admitted.

"That's good. I'd rather have Isis check on him though. Just to be sure."

"We will once he wakes up."

"He wants to always be with that Yugi kid right?" Heba asked. "Maybe he's faking the back pain."

"Yami can't act at all to save his life." Ryou, Bakura, and Atemu said.

"Plus he was truly in pain so I knew he wasn't faking."

"Oh. Then he'll be alright right?" Heba asked worried.

"I believe so yeah." Bakura said knowing that Heba's memory wasn't the best so he didn't mind repeating himself.

"What about that Yugi kid?" Heba asked.

"They're still not sure. I'm surprised Yami never ran out to try and find that spirit."

"Spirit?" Ryou asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a legend that Mahad told us today. There's a spirit that lives in the Nubian Desert territory that can grant any wish only if your heart is pure. If it's not completely pure things happen and it's said that the spirit casts you into the shadow realm for eternity." Atemu explained.

"Well duh Atemu. Yami isn't a dumbass. If he goes to Nubia and causes trouble he can start a war. He may care or love Yugi but he's not an idiot." Bakura replied.

"You'd do it for Ryou I'd bet."

"No, I'd probably let him go. I'd be devastated of course but better that then have Ryou suffer."

"You'd kill me?" Ryou asked shocked.

"I never want you in pain. Even if all hope is lost."

"I guess I'd do the same." Ryou admitted.

"I would too." Atemu agreed.

"Huh? You have a lover?" Heba asked shocked.

"Yeah…I do." Atemu said sadly, wishing Heba's memory would return soon for he missed Heba's old personality.

"Where is she?" Heba asked.

"He's on a trip." Atemu sighed putting an emphasize on He's.

"You miss him don't you?" Heba asked sadly but in an "I'm sorry" type tone.

"Very." Atemu said as Heba's stomach growled. "Hungry Heba?"

"Uh…yeah." Heba said blushing.

"Why, don't I bring us a snack?" Ryou suggested.

"Sounds good. Bring enough for Yami so he'll have something to eat when he wakes up." Bakura said.

"Alright."

"Can I help him?" Heba asked Atemu.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright go ahead but be careful." Atemu added and the two left to head to the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen, Ryou went to get a medium sized cart and he rolled it over to a counter where Ryou would fix the snacks. Ryou looked around the room and saw a large plastic silver platter on top of a tall wooden cabinet and knew that it would work rather well for the snacks.

"Hey Heba, can you do me a favor and grab that platter for me?" Ryou asked as he started to get some food out of the cooler box."

"Sure." Heba said.

He tried to jump and reach the platter but he couldn't. Heba then noticed a chair in the corner and he brought the chair over to the cabinet and climbed on top of the said chair in order to reach the platter and found that the chair was extremely wobbly. He was still too short to reach the platter so he stood on his tiptoes and the chair's legs gave way, collapsing just as Heba grabbed the platter and he and the platter fell to the floor with Heba hitting his head on the concrete ground.

"Heba!" Ryou shouted running over to him and Heba was spaced out. "Are you alright?"

"Ryou? Where am I?" Heba moaned once he snapped back into reality. (Hey, Sis put Eminem into the story wow. Lol) "How come I'm not at the meeting?"

"Meeting? You me the one that elected Yugi as Yami's personal slave?" Ryou asked.

"Duh!" Heba shouted.

"Heba you have your memory back!" Ryou shouted happily embracing Heba.

"You've gone mad!"

"No I'm not. You lost your memories. You have at least two weeks of memory gone from your head now. You forgot who we were, and you even forgot about your lover. You acted as you did when you first came here."

"Alright then, tell me everything that happened." Heba said eagerly

While Ryou and Heba made the snacks, Ryou told Heba everything that happened in the past couple of weeks.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened." Heba said in disbelieve.

"It's been a tough week."

"So did Bes take his punishment?" Heba grinned.

"According to the Pharaoh Bes cursed every God known to man."

"To bad he didn't get whipped."

"I think the slave drivers were too scared to whip him. Even with the Pharaoh there." Ryou replied and he suddenly grinned.

"Oh no, the evil Ryou came out. What came to your head?"

"Want to mess with Atemu's mind?"

"Alright I'll bite, what do you have in mind?"

"Come here." Ryou said and he whispered his plan to Heba.

Once they were done making the snacks they headed back to the lounge.

The two stopped down the hall from the lounge.

"Ready?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah."

Ryou pushed the cart into the lounge and he put the platter on the chess game board after moving the game pieces to another table.

"Ryou, where's Heba?" Atemu asked.

"He had to go to the bathroom. He'll be right back." Ryou said. "He's right down the hall and I wanted to give him some privacy."

"Alright." Atemu said unsurely.

A few minut4es later, Heba came in and he walked over to Atemu.

"Hey sexy." Heba smirked kissing Atemu on the lips.

"What…Heba? What are you doing?"

"Saying hello to my man." Heba said in a sexy tone.

"Alright. I am so lost." Bakura said.

"Seriously Bakura? I seem to remember you seducing Ryou."

"Yeah but…wait, do you have your memory back?"

"Uh-huh." Heba said and Atemu squeezed Heba tightly.

"Thank Ra! I've been so worried!" Atemu said happily. "How'd you get your memory back?"

"Honestly, I fell."

"You fell?! Are you alright?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Heba said. Apparently more fine according to Ryou since I lost my memory and all that loopy stuff."

"Well I'm glad that your memories are back." Atemu sad placing a kiss on Heba's head. "Now Yugi needs to get better."

"Once he does we'll have a happy ending to these stressful days." Ryou said.

"We will have to see what fate Yugi receives from the gods." Bakura replied.

"All we can do is that fate is life." Atemu sighed. "For Yami's sake."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Remember that the contest will be over when we post the next chapter. We will also put up the poll so the readers will be able to see what the ideas were and which ones will be selected. However as of right now all ideas will be used. The poll will become to see which order we go in with things. Unless the story ideas don't allow it. We'll have to see what happens once my sister is better. Well see you all next time and I'm going to announce that I'm going to write a one-shot story for rejected souls with my sisters permission and Sis is going to allow me to put it up on her profile so keep an eye out for that.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guess what! I'm all better now. It turned out that I had a real bad cold/flu (thank god it wasn't swine) and due to it I actually failed my acting part due to lack of voice and lack of memorization because I couldn't memorize it with how sick I was. Also as Leon told you we were kicked out of our grandmothers house even though that happened and let's see a month and a half passed we are all on speaking terms again however we're not moving back in again but we're working on it. On the plus side after I recovered from being as sick as I was I had to do another acting scene and with the help of a reviewer (I AM SO SORRY BUT I LOST THE EMAIL SO UR PENNAME HAS DISAPEARED BUT I AM WORKING ON RECOVERING THAT) BUT I THANK YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU HELPED ME PASS MY ACTING FINAL WITH A B- AND I ENDED UP WITH A B- OVER ALL :D **

**I am also in the process of doing two major projects between now and the middle of January. One is the first episode of the Ed and Al show which is going to be a holiday special so please be looking for that in the next couple of weeks and the second thing is that I am creating a trailer for the story and when they are done I'm going to put them on youtube on my lunaeclipse16 profile so I hope you look out for that as well. I'm going to be using either your move or the yugioh theme from the anime series. I'm not sure which one I'm going to use or if I'm going to use both of them. **

**The trailer is currently in production like I said and I hope to have it done by the end of the month beginning of January but it may take into the next chapter I'm not sure. I desperately need a picture of Ryou for the trailer and I can't find one anywhere without having to go to modern day Ryou and that won't work for this story at all so if anyone who can draw fan art could do that for me I'd be a happy person. If you can let me know in a review or something and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I also need to try and draw Chez but it's not working at all . so I might have to leave her out of the trailer but I don't really want to if I can avoid it. I'm getting some manga books for Christmas so hopefully that will help me out when I draw her but we'll have to see what happens with that. I'll also have two different videos for this story. One is the trailer and then I'm going to have all the shadow creatures and pictures I have found for the story in another video to try and show off the characters and the shadow creatures I have drawn myself and colored but I'm not sure if my scanner will scan crayon so I hope it does if not I might have to draw everything over again and that'll take some time. **

**Alright in other news I'm going to start to thank some people now. **

**Thanks to yugixyamiyaoilover, Aurora Hargreaves, shadowrealm818, Stephany, and foggywolf, for reviewing. Jadz Jewelz, ShadowTheAngel, and DetrimentalSunshine for story alerting. YamiKit-Kat (your name made me want a kitkat bar lol), Evilsora 101, Rin'negan Naruto, foggywolf, CrimsonLaurana, for favoriting the story. And foggywolf for favoriting me as an author during this story. Once things calm down I will read any stories you guys have or want me to read just let me know. **

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY LIL BRO WHO TYPED THE LAST CHAPTER!! :D love ya bro. **

**_The contest is now over and the next chapter is the voiting contest full summeries the reason for this is because I can't create a poll because if I go over the 1 line limit it creates a new voting choice and voting is always random so the next chapter will be voting for the contest so please go to the next chapter to vote thanks _**

Chapter Eight

More days have passed since Heba got his memory back and Yugi's condition refused to change.

One early morning Akhamkanon was in the healing chambers taking to Isis for Yugi's morning check for Yami.

"So, what do you think Isis?"

"He's not responding to anything. I've been managing to keep him hydrated by giving him water but he's gone a week without food. There's no way he can last any longer. I think it's time to let him go." Isis said.

"Is this your final decision Isis?"

"It is my lord. He's not going to be able to live much longer."

"Then…I'll tell Yami and have him come and say his farewell to Yugi."

"He'll be so devastated."

"I know. Yami and Atemu lost their mother to a rattlesnake and now Yami will lose his personal slave who he may have had a crush on, or maybe he did see him as a younger brother. However whatever his feelings towards Yugi were he would be completely devastated."

"I know. I'll go and see Yami and tell him." Akhamkanon sighed and he left the room and headed towards Yami's room.

When he got to Yami's room Akhamkanon opened the door slightly and he peered in and saw that Yami was still fast asleep.

Akhamkanon walked over to Yami's bed and shook Yami until he was awake.

"Dad, what the hell." Yami moaned having just fallen asleep a few hours before. "I'm afraid it's important Yami." Akhamkanon said noticing the bags under Yami's eyes due to Yami's vast lack of sleep.

"What is it Father?" Yami asked tiredly.

"I don't know how to say this." Akhamkanon sighed.

"Father? Is something wrong?" Yami asked sitting up on his bed.

"Unfortunately Yami, Isis has decided that Yugi can't be cured. She wants to let him go. He's been suffering for the last few weeks that it's time for Anubis to take him to Osiris."

"No she can't!" Yami cried. "There has to be something we can do. Maybe a remedy that's used in other kingdoms."

"No son. Isis has tried everything, it's his time." Akhamkanon replied sadly. "You can go and say goodbye to him before he passes."

"Alright."

"Do you want Atemu to come with you?"

"No, I'm sure he and Heba were up late. After all, I've noticed that Atemu's been a lot more passionate since Heba got his memory back.

"Then I will accompany you to say goodbye to Yugi."

"No thank you Father. I'll be alright." Yami said. "I can go on my own." Yami said getting out of his bed and he walked towards the healing chambers and while he was walking down there he literally bumped into Atemu.

"Damn Yami, keep your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry brother." Yami sighed, depression evident in his voice.

"What's wrong Yami?"

"Isis decided that Yugi will not heal. She wants to send him to the afterlife."

"Oh no." Atemu replied shocked. "I thought he just had the fever left."

"Isis can't get it to break he also hasn't even woken up since he fell unconscious."

"Hmm. I wonder." Yami said going into his thought mode.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What if we changed his surroundings?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe if we treat his fever like a fever instead of poison and changed his surroundings his fever will break."

"Isis tried everything! He's as good as dead!" Yami shouted.

"Let's just ask. It can't hurt to ask her and see what she says." Atemu said putting an arm around Atemu's shoulders and led him to the healing chambers.

Once they entered the healing chambers Yami and Atemu went to Yugi's bed and Isis was nearby cleaning and preparing to send Yugi on to the afterlife.

"Yami, Atemu." Isis said. "I offer my condolences."

"We wanted to ask you if we could try something to save Yugi's life."

"Of course. Trust me, I don't want to send Yugi on."

"What if we changed Yugi's surroundings and treat his fever as just a fever. Maybe he's grown immune to the anti venom."

"I did treat it as a normal fever but maybe we can change his surroundings but we can't do that for long. I don't want to cause Yugi any unnecessary pain."

"We understand." Atemu said and he motioned for Yami to walk over to Yugi and pick him up.

When Yami picked Yugi up Yugi started to moan at being moved.

"It's alright Yugi, calm down." Yami said calmly and Yugi calmed down instantly at hearing Yami's voice.

"If you have any questions don't hesitated to come and asked me. However I will only allow you to have two weeks to try and cure Yugi. Any longer than that and I would have no choice but to end it." Isis replied

"Thank you Isis." The boys said.

"You're welcome. Who knows, you two may be right about this."

"We hope so." Atemu said. "Come on Yami, let's get Yugi to bed."

"Alright." Yami said carrying Yugi to their room and Yami laid Yugi in his bed.

"I'm going to run a cold bath. When was the last time he had one?"

"I have no idea." Yami replied.

"Then dress Yugi in a pair of undergarments and get a thick blanket and a decent towel. You should probably change too I want him to sit in the water for a while."

"So why do I have to change too?"

"Yugi's unconscious one of us has to hold him up and the other will have to wash him. I'll wash him but I want you to hold him up so he doesn't slip underneath the water."

"Alright then." Yami sighed. "Let me go change and then I'll get Yugi changed too. You run the bath for him."

"Fine, let me know when you're ready and I'll help you get Yugi into the bath."

"Just keep an eye on him. I'm going to use Yugi's room to change." Yami said pulling out his swimming shorts from the drawer before going into Yugi's room to change.

Once Yami was done changing his clothes he gently carried Yugi and a thick blanket into the bathing chamber where Atemu just finished running the bath.

"All set?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami said and Atemu took Yugi from Yami.

"Brace yourself its cold." Atemu said as Yami climbed into the bath tub.

The moment Yami got in the tub he had to stifle a scream from how cold the water was.

"Ra damn! How the hell do you expect us to put Yugi in here?" Yami shouted.

"The water will feel good to him because of his fever.

"Like hell it would. Let's just get this over with." Yami said

Atemu laughed and he carefully laid Yugi into the water and then Yami grabbed Yugi and made sure he had a good grip.

Yugi sighed once he was settled into the cold water by the two princes as the water started to make the heat leave his body.

"See, what did I tell you? He like the cold water." Atemu said

"That makes one of us." Yami shivered. "I'm lucky that Yugi's a human heater right now or I'd probably get hypothermia." Yami said as a knock came to Yami's door.

"Prince Yami? Is Crowned Prince Atemu in there?" Heba called from the hall.

"Come in Heba." The two brothers called. "We're in the bathing chambers."

Heba opened the door and walked into the bathing chambers.

"What are you two doing?" Heba asked before noticing Yugi. "What's Yugi doing here?"

"Yami and I are going to try and cure Yugi. Isis wanted to send him to the afterlife." Atemu explained. "I think we can cure him."

"No offense intended but if Isis, the kingdom's most popular and strongest healer couldn't heal him what makes you two think you can?"

"We're going to use Mom's secret techniques. She taught them to Yami, Father, and myself before she died so that way we could take care of each other." Atemu explained.

"Alright then I'll help too. I don't want Yugi to die. Since he's 'cursed' Anubis might not take Yugi's soul to Osiris. If that were to happen what would happen to him?"

"No one knows." Atemu said. "But I hope that Yugi doesn't find out before he's in old age."

"Excuse me Atemu, how about we finish our job here?" Yami asked as another shiver ran through his body. "I think I'm freezing to death here."

"I told you Yami. Yugi has to sit in the water for a while so the cold can bring his temperature down." Atemu told his brother. "Heba, can you go and grab another blanket and one of Yami's warmer outfits?"

"Sure thing." Heba replied and he came back a few minutes later what with Atemu wanted.

After a half hour Atemu decided that Yugi had enough so he quickly helped Yugi out of the water with Heba's help and quickly wrapped Yugi in a towel and then with the thick blanket while Yami did the same but he scrambled into his clothes and wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Alright Yugi, back to bed with you." Atemu said and he carried Yugi back to Yami's bed and Heba helped Atemu tuck him in so he'd be nice and warm.

"I'll go make some tea for you Yami." Heba said.

"Can you bring a bowl of chicken broth as well?" Yami asked. "We need to feed Yugi as well since Isis couldn't."

"If you say so." Heba said as he left.

Heba doubted Yami and Atemu's methods but he refused to say it aloud so they wouldn't get mad since their ideas came from their deceased mother.

"Who knows, maybe it'll work."

On the way to the kitchen Heba saw Akhamkanon and he quickly dropped to his knees just in case someone was around.

"Hello there Heba, you may stand." Akhamkanon said.

"Hello Pharaoh. Is something bothering you?"

"Did you see Yami today? Isis let Yugi pass on and I'm worried about him."

"Atemu convinced Isis to not let Yugi pass on yet. I don't understand it but it has something to do with the late queen."

"My wife? Has Atemu lost it?"

"Maybe but Crowned Prince Atemu really respects and wants to protect Yugi. He sees a young Yami in Yugi since Yami was born cursed. He also considers Yugi his younger brother because of it. I do too but I can't explain why."

"Maybe it's because you can relate to Yugi. Your pasts are almost identical."

"I guess it's possible." Heba said unsurely. "Who knows, this may be the way the Great Gods have meant it to be."

"One can never tell what the Almighty Gods plan for us." Akhamkanon smiled. "So, what are you up to?"

"Prince Yami wanted me to bring some chicken broth so that Yugi can eat something."

"Eat? Is Yugi finally conscious?"

"No I'm afraid he's not. I have no idea what he's planning but it's my job to follow any order he gives so that's what I'm going to do."

"That it is. I'll let you head to the kitchen, tell the boys I'll be stopping in later."

"Yes oh great Pharaoh." Heba said and he continued towards the kitchen.

About a half an hour later Heba went back to Yami's chambers with the soup that the twin princes requested and when he entered the room he found Yami wrapped up in one of the thick blankets and Yugi was sleeping peacefully in Yami's bed with Atemu sitting next to him dabbing Yugi's face as sweat started to collect on his brow once again.

"There you are Heba. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Atemu said as Heba brought him a bowl of the broth.

"Sorry Atemu. When I left to head to the kitchen to make the soup I ran into your father. He's not happy and he wanted me to tell you that he's going to be stopping in later today to talk to the two of you."

"Why isn't he happy? Is something wrong with the kingdom?" Yami asked shivering and Heba brought him his bowl of soup.

"No, nothing is wrong with the kingdom thank the Gods. Or at least there isn't yet. After all, you are taking a huge risk."

"Heba, what the hell are you talking about?" Atemu asked confused.

"Your father believes that you are putting Egypt in danger by trying to cure Yugi when Isis said that it's a lost cause. If you are angering the gods by doing this Egypt will have a huge potential problem on her hands." Heba said.

"Do you agree Heba?" Atemu asked slightly angered by Heba's words.

"To be honest I'm on the fence about this. I mean I am loyal to Egypt however I consider Yugi my little brother and I don't want anything to happen to him. I definitely don't want to see him pass if it isn't truly his time to but who am we to judge when his time is? That's the only thing I'm worrying about I don't want to be the reason Egypt falls." Heba replied.

"I understand Heba but you will not be responsible it will all be on Yami and my shoulders not yours." Atemu assured.

"You don't get it, I will be responsible. I'm helping you instead of trying to stop you so I would be responsible. I'm just really confused." Heba sighed and he slumped down onto the floor.

"If that is how you truly feel Heba I won't ask you to help us take care of Yugi. You are my brother's boyfriend and I don't want to upset you. You can just go about your normal duties and hang out with the others when we are here alright?" Yami said walking over to Heba and embracing him.

"I do want to help I swear I do but...but I just can't." Heba said grabbing at his hair and Atemu joined Yami and embraced Heba as well.

"Calm down Heba, it's alright we understand and trust us we understand the risks that we are taking but we believe that we are in the right here. Don't worry about a thing. Why don't you go back to our chambers and rest for a while. You have just recovered your memory just a few days ago you need to rest." Atemu replied. "The same with you Bro. you haven't been sleeping well either. It's clearly written on your face. You should go rest as well."

"You're right I probably should however I will after Father comes to talk to us. It'll be better that way. There's no way that I don't want to be here when he comes because then I will really be in deep trouble with him. Sleep or no sleep." Yami sighed.

"Good point. Go on now Heba. It's an order."

"Alright then." Heba replied getting up. "Good luck Atemu, Yami." Heba added as he left the room after giving Atemu a quick kiss.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yami asked.

"Do you want to play a game of Go until Father arrives?"

"That's the Chinese checker like game isn't it? Sure I'll play." Yami said enjoying a fresh challenge in a game that the twins were evenly matched in for the time being.

A total of two hours and ten games later a furious knocking sound came from Yami's door and the two brothers looked at each other with a look of worry on their face.

"Come in Father." Yami said and Akhamkanon opened the door quietly and he also closed it with carefulness.

"Yami, Atemu." Akhamkanon replied. "May I talk to you on the patio. I believe that this conversation shouldn't occur in front of Yugi for he is innocent."

"Yes sir." Yami replied and he led his father and brother out onto the patio and closed the doors behind him enough so that he could still keep an ear out for Yugi but the noise from outside wouldn't reach his young ears as he slept.

"What is it you wish to talk about Father?" Atemu asked.

"Don't use that kind of tone with me Atemu. You know very well what this is about or have your studies been in complete vain since you started your lessons when you came of the right age to start learning what it means to be Crowned Prince and soon to be Pharaoh?" Akhamkanon said.

"I have not forgotten Father nor have my studies been in vain."

"Then you will do well why you and your brother are going against Egypt by trying to pull a miracle that only the Gods have the right to perform." Akhamkanon asked angrily.

"We believe that it is not yet Yugi's time father. We believe that he can be cured. I swear it."

"Based on what theory? Heba mentioned something about your mother's healing knowledge."

"That's correct Father." Yami said. "You see there is something that Isis has yet to take into account. Yugi's past."

"What would his past have to do with anything?" Akhamkanon asked confused.

"Yugi hasn't had anyone to care for him and therefore he is more likely to give up. However now he has a 'family' and a reason and he just needs to be assured of that reason. Once he is and he is in a comforting environment we believe that he will heal eventually and completely recover."

"Which one of you two came up with this idea?"

"I did Father." Atemu replied. "As Yami has stated the other day I too see Yugi as a younger sibling because I relate to him since Yami was also cursed when he was first born. Yami had the chance at a happy life but Yugi didn't. He deserves that chance and if Mother's techniques worked before they'll work again I just know it." Atemu replied.

"Son, I know that your mother was extremely wise but you must think outside of the box. Everyone's body is different. We may have the same organs and buildup however everyone is completely different in blood, and strength. What works on one person may not work on another." Akhamkanon replied. "However there are more important issues with what you are doing. You know that if you anger the Gods they will not hesitate to destroy Egypt or plague us. If that happens the blame won't just be on your shoulders it will also be on mine since I am both your Father and the Pharaoh. I admire your caring personalities however I am afraid to say that when it comes to a matter like this I must put Egypt and Her lands before your happiness."

"But Father!" Yami shouted but was interrupted.

"Isis has given you a deadline has she not?" Akhamkanon asked.

"Yes Father. Two weeks from now." Yami replied.

"Then I will expect you to stick to that if Yugi make no sign of recovery. However he won't last much longer without food."

"He's eating indirectly." Atemu replied. "Chicken broth is enough to sustain a body and at this point in time since he can drink easily it'll hopefully help boost his metabolism again to help fight off whatever's ailing his body."

"We shall soon see. I want you two to continue with your duties whenever they require it and that also includes your magic lessons with Mahad do I make myself clear. You may ask one of the others to take care of Yugi but I will not allow your duties to be ignored any longer. Do I make myself clear?" Akhamkanon asked.

"Yes Father." The boys replied.

"Then we have a consul meeting in an hour's time. I expect you to be there." Akhamkanon added and he left the room.

"That actually went better than I planned." Yami replied. "I thought we were going to be beaten senseless."

"I'm sure Father wanted to but he's probably going a little easy on us because of the situation. If it was anyone else I'm sure they would've probably been killed on the spot for even considering going against the Gods and sacrificed in order to please them again." Atemu said sighing. "I'd better go to my room and get ready for the meeting. Can you handle taking care of Yugi for a while?"

"Sure. I'll find someone to take care of him while we're gone as well. We can't ask Heba, we already promised him that we wouldn't ask him to." Yami added getting up and heading to his closet to get the clothes he usually wore to consul meetings and his jewelry and crown.

"If I see anyone on my way to my room I'll send them down here." Atemu said leaving the room and he headed to his room in order to prepare for the meeting and after Yami was sure Atemu wasn't going to come back he sighed.

"I truly wonder if two weeks is going to be enough time to prove that Yugi could be healed. I need to figure out a backup plan just in case and if I need it I'll need to put it into action within the next couple of days" Yami thought to himself as he got ready for the meeting.

An hour passed with no sign from Atemu saying that he had managed to find someone to take care of Yugi while he was in the meeting and the meeting would start in any minute. Yami had no choice but to leave Yugi unattended for a while so he didn't anger his father any further with his disobedience so he left the room to head to the meeting hall.

While he was going down the long hallway Yami saw Heba running towards him at a breakneck speed.

"Heba, what's the matter?" Yami asked.

"I heard you need someone to watch Yugi. I'll do it only this once since it was on such short notice. That and Atemu assured me that I won't be harmed if the Gods rebel against Egypt." Heba said. "You go to the meeting I'll see you when it's over okay." Heba smiled before he continued to run towards Yami's room.

"I really do owe Heba a lot now." Yami smirked and he continued onto the meeting room.

The meeting was just a simple meeting about how the land was doing and status reports on multiple village repairs, criminals who were soon to be judged, those who were judged and were dealt with and other various slight problems and the meeting didn't take that long at all either.

After the meeting, Yami and Atemu were heading back to Yami's room to continue watching Yugi.

"Did you find someone to watch over Yugi while we were in the meeting?" Atemu asked. "Unfortunately I couldn't find anyone beforehand."

"Believe it or not Heba volunteered his once to watch him while we were at the meeting." Yami said.

"Heba did? I thought he was scared to watch over Yugi because he doesn't want to anger the Gods." Atemu said.

"Apparently you thought wrong however he did say he was only going to watch Yugi this once for us. We'd better have someone on call to watch him whenever we need to attend to our duties and make sure that they can follow our instructions."

"Maybe we can ask Ryou or Merick to watch him for us."

"No, I doubt that Bakura and Malik will let them knowing that it could put them in danger should the Gods be angry with us."

"We'll think of something." Yami sighed. "Why don't you go and spend the rest of the day with Heba. I think that the two of you can use some alone time."

"Are you sure you can handle Yugi?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you later." Yami added.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, now go and be with your boyfriend." Yami said in a hushed tone so no one would hear.

"Alright. Thanks Yami." Atemu said.

"Don't thank me. You need to be with your boyfriend. Besides, I have some things I want to take care of myself." Yami said.

"Alright. I'll come by in the morning to see how Yugi's doing okay."

"Yeah sure." Yami replied heading to his room.

Once Yami got into his room he closed the door and sighed.

"Hey Heba. Atemu and I are done with meetings and stuff for today. Atemu's heading back to your room for the night so why don't you go and meet him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much for watching Yugi for me Heba. I appreciate it." Yami said hugging Heba.

"Are you alright? You're acting strange." Heba asked nervously.

"No I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Yami lied.

"Alright if you say so." Heba said. "See you tomorrow." Heba said leaving the room hesitantly.

"See you." Yami said once he left. "I am so going to disappoint father but this has to be done." Yami replied.

**Well, I think I'll leave the chapter like that. So, does anyone have any idea on what Yami's going to do? If you do either you're really smart or I didn't write this chapter right. The following may be a two chapter arch I'm not sure if I'm going to split it up or not. Well the poll for the contest will be up so please vote to see which order I'm going in for even though Leon and I have picked which ones we want to go with however we do want it to be a little more fair than the two of us. Especially since we're tied with four entries so we want to break the tie breaker using this poll so please vote to help us out. **

**Also I forgot to mention this but Leon is going to write a story for Yugioh soon so keep an eye out for that it'll be on my profile and Leon's name will be in the title aka Leon Eclipse. He has no idea when the first chapter will be out since he's an editor not a writer lol. He's really self confident right now lol despite what I tell him so we'll see what he does. **


	11. contest entries please vote

**In order to vote you can me either 1 or 2 for each category. You may only vote once per category. I will only count the first one I see if you try to vote more than once per category. Also if you vote please if you submitted a entry don't vote for yourself. I hate when people do that if you do I will not count the vote because it's a dick move. (excuse my French) **

**Where to vote: Luna Eclipse. MySpace: Kayland Elric. Fanfiction reviews or PM's. Emailing me: luna_alchemist lunaeclipse16 Elricfamily23 . Gaia PM's at Elle Elric. Youtube lunaeclipse16 you can PM me. Also I'm on skype I'm fmafan101 so you can add me and tell me what you want to vote for there or just add me to talk to me I'll add you no probs. **

Contest Entries

Bes

1) Bes has corrupt guards kidnap Yugi and take him over to the dungeons where the guards torture and beat and Yugi and constantly tell him how unworthy he is to serve Yami and how he should be sent back into the desert. Eventually someone finds Yugi in the dungeon while doing a sweep of the grounds and rescues Yugi. Yugi is then sent to Isis and when she was examining Yugi she finds a tattoo on him however the tattoo isn't just any tattoo. It's the symbol of a noble house that was said to have died in an attack fifteen years ago. Later, Bes is discovered that he was involved with the destruction of the noble house, the unjust punishment, and numerous crimes against Nubia, and Greece

2) Bes wants more power than he already has and feels that he can get this power by having Atemu and Yami killed. Yugi and Heba find out and get in Bes' way just as Bes was going to kill Yami and Atemu so Bes decides to kill Yugi and Heba as well. He also gets to kill two birds with one stone and kill Yugi not only for getting in his way but for being cursed.

3) Bes decides he wants to be the next pharaoh of Egypt. In order to do this he figures that he has to kill Akhamkanon and poisons him. *depending on how the story is at the point I use this Akhamkanon can either die or live but with serious complications*

4) After Yugi is healed, Bes hears of his miraculous recovery and charges Yami and Atemu with using Black Magic to heal Yugi and revive him. However, during the trial it is revealed that Yugi was cursed and poisoned thanks to Bes using illegal shadow creatures that were stolen from Mahad in order to attack Yugi and try to assassinate him in order to toughen Yami up and make sure that he wasn't tainted by a cursed soul.

Contest Entries

Miscellaneous Criminals

1) A criminal attempts to kidnap Atemu and Yami and winds up kidnapping Yugi and Heba instead. The palace knows of Yugi's noble status and during this time Yugi and Heba find out that Heba isn't a slave but Yugi's brother and a noble of the same house as Yugi. Heba doesn't have the mark Yugi does because he was kidnapped as a baby

2) During a ball a princess lusts for Yami or Yugi (if Yugi is with Yami at this time we're not sure yet) the princess tries to elimate or kill Yami in order to get with Yugi during his time of grieving. However after everything is said or done the two just get closer together with their relationship. (depending on how it goes Yami may be injured during the attack but he won't be killed. It'll ruin the plans of the story unless saved for last.)

3) During a random attack on the castle multiple people are injured including the entire gang. Some people are injured more seriously than others with some getting minor complications. During the confusion during the attack Heba, Yugi, and Ryou are kidnapped and taken out of Egypt and taken to Nubia in order to use the three to spark a war with Egypt. The criminal created will be doing this against Nubia's request and unbeknownst the to the kingdom.

4) ***this is here because I'm willing to do a MPREG during this story. If you are against MPREG either stop reading the story because it may show up or don't vote for it. Either way thank you* **During a ball, someone is infatuated with Yugi while he was drunk. The criminal kidnapped Yugi and took him to one of the secret rooms of the castle and raped him * won't show a rape scene but it will be implemented the story won't be above M sorry* he will later end up pregnant. And Yami will be willing to claim parental rights to the child should Yugi allow him.


	12. Chapter 9 Leon Eclipse

**Special thanks to:**

**Kayla Edogawa, BlackRoseDraco, Aurora Hargreaves, blacksinger, Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey, ireneotaku, (Yami has a brotherly feeling towards Yugi at this point not a lovers feeling and Yugi has no feelings for Yami right now other than a master/slave relationship that won't happen for a long time yet I just wanted to put that across to anyone who thought that. :D) shadowrealm818, Yugixyamiyaoilover, and lloyd-forever for reviewing. Kayla Edogawa and ireneotaku for story alerting, and ireneotaku for adding me to her author alert. **

**Well Leon figured out what he was going to do for Rejected Souls. He was hiding it from me too the little bugger but oh well. He created a very small story arch for the story in Yugi's POV however we're going to intertwine this with the outside world as well *seeing as Yugi is unconscious these chapters will be like his dreams and stuff like that so normal POV will be the outside world.* Now Leon doesn't like to write lengthy chapters like I tend to do so the update will be small and it will leave you guys hanging for a while as you try to figure out what Yami's going to do.**

**So without further debut, Leon Eclipse's first fanfic and story chapter :D Also this chapter is kinda dark and gruesome so enter at your own risk. It's not too bad though but let's just say the beginning gave me shivers.**

Yugi's POV

(Please remember that Yugi is still unconscious and these are his dreams however they may have a tie to the real story eventually it depends on Luna)

Darkness was all that surrounded me as I awoke from my confused state. I had no idea where I was or what happened and at that point all I wanted was answers.

Just then my head pounded as memories started to flash before my eyes. Me being in the desert on the verge of death, being rescued and brought to the palace by High Priest Seto and his two guards, Bes, becoming Prince Yami's personal slave (or as he likes to call servant), and then I was bitten by a rattlesnake while I was in Prince Yami's bathing chambers as I was retrieving something from the cupboard however I don't remember what it was that I was retrieving or what I was retrieving it for.

So that was it then, I died thanks to that snake and this is what awaits a cursed soul. Complete and utter darkness for the rest of eternity. Damn, that seems rather dark and depressing but now that I think about it. It kind of makes sense since I'm a depressing being to be around seeing as I'm cursed and wasn't lucky to be cured like Prince Yami was.

Thinking and knowing that I wasn't the only cursed one in the world seeing as the curse has been around for hundreds of years I decided to see if anyone else was around here who could answer any of the questions I had.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there? Can anyone help me?" I shouted but nothing happened or answered me.

I sighed in disappointment, knowing that my life wasn't that easy no matter how much I wished it was. Or should I say my after life since I was dead now.

"Is that what you believe child? Do you believe you are dead?" A strong mystical voice boomed from around me.

"Who's there?" I asked in fear. "Almighty Osiris? Almighty Anubis?" I asked and the voice laughed.

"No young one I am not Osiris or Anubis. I am not even a God or Goddess." The voice said.

"Then who are you?"

"An Apparition."

"Apparition? What's that?"

"Damn didn't anyone teach you anything?" the voice asked laughed again but stopped suddenly. "Ah I see now, you're one of Anubis' "cursed" ones. No wonder you aren't very bright. Well in latemens terms anyway. You are bright for one of your status I suppose." It added and I felt a chilling breeze wrap around my body and I stiffened.

"Apparitions can be anything. Demons, Spirits, ghosts, even those monsters that the palace courts use to judge criminals and even the spirits that rest inside one's soul."

"You mean Ba's and Ka's?"

"Exactly. However I trust you know the difference between the two."

"Actually…" I started with a blush on my already heavily pale cheeks.

"Oh dear Ra! I swear the Prince needs to teach you some of this crap. Fine I'll enlighten you. A Ba is a demon or apparition that plagues a human's soul and corrupts it. Usually the apparitions the judges or wielders of the millennium items extract from criminals are Ba's. A ka is a demon or apparition that does the opposite it protects the human's soul and some can even go as far as to manifesting the Ka so that it will become a companion or pet."

"So, what does that make you?"

"I am neither for I do not inhabit a human body or soul."

"So you're not my Ba or Ka then?"

"No, you're soul is not currently in your body. It's here in this Dark Realm."

"My soul is in the Shadow Realm? How can that be? I was only bitten by a rattlesnake and claimed by venom. Then again I am cursed so who knows."

"I don't know the true reason you are here but I assure you this is not the Shadow Realm of which you spoke of. I guess its pretty close but the Shadow Realm is a lot more gruesome than this empty world of nothingness. The shadow realm has apparitions that have will tear you from limb to limb and devour you in the most gruesome and painful fashions that even the human mind can never comprehend unless they experienced it for themselves."

"Why's that?"

"Because usually it never ends. You beg and beg and beg for it to end but it never will. No matter how much and how long you beg. It last for eternity and eventually, if you're lucky enough, the soul goes mad and will turn into an apparition. Most aren't lucky enough to turn into an apparition and are forced to endure the torture because that's the only way for the suffering to end."

Shivers ran through my body at that time from the mental picture that ran into my head.

"Please, let's change the topic. That's way too gory for my taste."

"I saw you're mental picture little one and trust me as I said before the torture is far worse than any human can comprehend. You made it seem like it was the perfect afterlife." The apparition said

Then, the cold feeling that was wrapped around my body seemed to manifest itself into a black smoke or fog and eventually it uncoiled from around me and appeared in a fog in front of me where it finally started to take form.

The fog like smoke turned into a dark lizard like serpent, mixed with what I think might be a fire element since it had red scales and flames coming out from the spine of its body. It had a cold dark stare with its golden colored eyes and it had these weird markings on its body as well but I couldn't tell you what they looked like because I have no idea myself. (Thus the weird part)

I was taken by surprise with the sudden appearance so I gasped and took a step back but wound up falling on my butt.

"Calm down little one I'm not going to hurt you." The spirit laughed "Hey, do you got a name?"

"It's…Yugi…sir." I said

The spirit laughed once more.

"There's no need to be polite to me. I know you're a slave but still. This place has no existence to anyone who isn't in here. I doubt that if you regain consciousness you'll even remember this place anyways." The spirit replied.

"Then, can I ask what your name is?"

"Hmm…a name huh? I suppose I don't have one. How about you call me Fizardo?" He said and I raised my eye brow.

"Fizardo?"

"It's a spur of the moment thing. Besides I kinda like it."

"Alright if you say so." I added and went off that subject. "Not that I don't like this place but…can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"You need to prove yourself worthy of getting out of here. By passing a multitude of tests. And if you pass those tests, someone in the land of the living has to want you to come back as well. That's all I know. To a point you might even find your Ba or Ka helping you along the way as well."

"Someone in the land of the living has to want me to come back to life?" I wondered and I felt my spirit dampen. "Then I might as well get used to this place. I'm cursed, no one wants me back so to go through the trials you spoke of wouldn't make sense."

"I assume someone wants you to live. After all, you're body is still alive. Without your soul it wouldn't last long without proper aide and even the most talented of healers wouldn't be able to keep your body going forever. They'll let your body die and then you'll leave this place and go to the afterlife before Osiris and be judged. You should at least give it a fighting chance." Fizardo said.

"Seriously? How long was I unconscious for so far? Do you know?"

"I don't know how long in your world you were asleep for however I do know that you were unconscious here for a decent amount of time before you finally woke up. Hmm… I believe it might've been a week here and without food your body back in the land of the living won't last long so if someone isn't tending to you you'd only have two weeks to live." Fizardo replied.

"Two weeks?! You said you didn't know how long I was here it might be too late!" I shouted in fear.

"If it was too late you wouldn't be here Yugi." Fizardo added wrapping his long scaly body around me and his face leaned on my shoulder. "Face it, it's the only way out of here."

"Say I went on this "trial" what would happen to me should I fail the tests?"

"You'd go to the afterlife to be judged. You're not going to go to the shadow realm if that's what you're worried about. So, what will it be?"

"You know, your acting like a pawn for the god of the underworld." I said. "How can I trust you?"

"Well your smart kid but trust me I have no reason to lie to you." Fizardo replied. "If you do decided to go through the trials let me know until then. Tata!" Fizardo added and he turned back into fog/smoke and faded into the darkness.

I sighed and I sat down on the floor and crossed my arms and legs as I considered my chances with these trials.

Of course, I'm not a strong person physically. I may be good at puzzles and games and doing what I was told to do but that's all I had to my name. I wasn't able to fight, I'm not fast so if I had to run about something in order to pass the test I was screwed. I had way too many flaws to make a difference.

"Maybe I should just accept defeat and just wait to be sent to the afterlife to be judged by Almighty Osiris." I sighed.

After I wondered further about it I realized something. I actually loved my new life at the palace. I loved being friends with Heba, Atemu, Yami, Ryou and the others. I didn't want to give that up not yet. I needed my new friends and I was going to be damned if I gave that up. I understood that it would be a long shot in passing all of the trials, especially since I had no idea how many trials there were but I figured that if I was still under the god's watchful eye and I if fate meant for me to return to the land of the living I would be able to pass the tests and if not then this was how I was supposed to go.

With a new determination I jumped up onto my feet and I was looked around in the darkness for Fizardo.

"Fizardo! Fizardo where are you?! I made my decision. I want to go through with the tests I can't give up on life not yet, not when things were just starting to get better in my life. I want to return to my friends. I just have to hope that they will want me to return or something like that." I shouted as I furiously started to look around

"I see you have finally come around." Fizardo replied and he manifested in front of me once again and he wrapped himself around my shoulders and he leaned his head over my shoulders to speak into my ears. "Are you sure that you're going to go through with this? If you are I want you to know there's no turning back."

"I understand. I want to try to go back I want to be with my friends again my life was way better there even if I have a psychopathic consul man after me I'm willing to go through with it."

"Alright then Yugi. Since I don't know all the details in full detail I'll send you to the beginning of the trials where you'll have the rules given to you. I do however wish you well. You seem like a good kid."

"Thanks Fizardo." I smiled and he unleashed a ball of fire which surrounded my body and I screamed expecting pain but all I felt was comforting warmth. "Sorry about that." I blushed.

"No problem. Fair well kid." Fizardo replied and then he disappeared as the flames engulfed me.

**Again this was written by Leon not me but if you guys like this the next chapter will be the first trial for Yugi and he'll write it next week. If people still want to vote for the contest please do and refer to the contest voting chapter for rules please. Thanks and please review on Leon's first ever published chapter/story.**


	13. Chapter 10 Leon Eclipse

**Special thanks to: **

Aurora Hargreaves, schoolkid, Kayla Edogawa, Yugixyamiyaoilover, and ireneotaku for reviewing. Schoolkid for story alerting, and chibi-yugi, schoolkid, for favoriting the story.

**This is Yugi's first trial on his way back on his journey to return to the land of the living. The next chapter will focus back on the land of the living and you'll find out what Yami is planning. **

**Also, I know were collage kids however due to recent nostalgia (thanks to the TV lounge/arcade at our collage) and due to the popularity that Leon got with his story he wanted to write a fanfiction however he doesn't want to just create a new fanfiction but a new series for a fanfiction. He's either going to do yugioh or Pokémon which ever one you guys want to see so please tell him what you want to see and I'm going to draw the pictures for the Pokémon or duel monsters depending on what happens and we'll see where the story goes he may help me write a new Fullmetal Alchemist story (like I don't have enough on my plate to write lol)**

**Now on to the second chapter Leon ever wrote the first trial of Yugi Moto**

_Last Time on Rejected Souls: Yugi's Trials _

"_Fizardo! Fizardo where are you?! I made my decision. I want to go through with the tests I can't give up on life not yet, not when things were just starting to get better in my life. I want to return to my friends. I just have to hope that they will want me to return or something like that." I shouted as I furiously started to look around_

"_I see you have finally come around." Fizardo replied and he manifested in front of me once again and he wrapped himself around my shoulders and he leaned his head over my shoulders to speak into my ears. "Are you sure that you're going to go through with this? If you are I want you to know there's no turning back."_

"_I understand. I want to try to go back I want to be with my friends again my life was way better there even if I have a psychopathic consul man after me I'm willing to go through with it."_

"_Alright then Yugi. Since I don't know all the details in full detail I'll send you to the beginning of the trials where you'll have the rules given to you. I do however wish you well. You seem like a good kid."_

"_Thanks Fizardo." I smiled and he unleashed a ball of fire which surrounded my body and I screamed expecting pain but all I felt was comforting warmth. "Sorry about that." I blushed._

"_No problem. Fair well kid." Fizardo replied and then he disappeared as the flames engulfed me._

**Trial One: Pure Heart**

As the flames Fizardo spewed at me engulfed my body I expected extreme amounts of pain and I almost felt betrayed and a scream almost left my lips however I was stopped when I realized something.

There was no pain.

The flames weren't excruciating and weren't eating away at my body. I wondered if it had something to do with my lack of a physical body since I was just a soul at this point but that didn't really make sense since whenever Fizardo wrapped his dragon like body around mine I felt him as if I was in the land of the living.

However the flames that did engulf me were warm and gave me a huge amount of comfort as I was transported to another dimension or realm.

Once I arrived at the destination the flames surrounded me briefly before spontaneously combusting and disappearing into the ground revealing the world to me.

This world was very different than the one that I met Fizardo in. This world wasn't just one solid color of black shadows that only had light in it due to the flames that came from Fizardo's back. This world looked like it came out of a fairy tale. There was luscious greenery everywhere and the sun shone brightly on the horizon with its brilliant yellow orange color that gave this particular realm its warmth.

A small pond was nearby and it seemed as if the water in the pond was calling to me and my body suddenly felt as if it hasn't been hydrated in weeks even though I know that might be possible it also seemed unlikely especially if I was under Isis's careful care so I tried to ignore the water's call. However much like a weary traveler who sails on the seven seas I was drawn in by what seemed to be a sirens call. I was unable to pull myself away from the pond's seemingly deadly water and the closer I got the more my awareness started to slip away from me.

Eventually I got the edge of the pond and I unwillingly got down onto my knees and I looked into the water to see my reflection and I could tell that I was either injured or very ill for my skin was paler than normal (if that was even possible I had no clue) and I had purple markings underneath my eyes from what most would call lack of sleep however I know for a fact that this isn't true since I was just a spirit and my real body was asleep in the land of the living thanks to my comatose like state.

"So, a little cursed boy has come across my land has he?" a voice spoke however I was unable to find neither the voice nor my own voice. "A cute little boy at that. I'm surprised no one has had their way with you yet boy…oh I see now. No one had the chance you were one of the smarter cursed ones. You managed to gather the courage and run into the desert."

Just then a giant spout of water suddenly rose up from the middle of the pond but there was nothing I could do to look up at what was occurring for my focus was still cast into the ponds deep waters.

"For you see…little boy…I know all now. Your parents were murdered and your grandfather was soon to follow due to his old age, you spent countless years on your own in the middle of the desert, though I am surprised to see that you managed to survive all those countless years, you were found and spared by the High Priest of Pharaoh Akhamkanon's consul and judges, you were then given a job as the Prince's personal slave but you didn't even last. Pity, there are so many things you have yet to learn and life at the palace would've given you chances to learn those things as time progressed. Who knows you might've even found love there as time progressed where you would least expect it. I also see you have met the shadow apparition…you've even given him a name and befriended him. No one has done that before…Fizardo was it? Maybe you do have what it takes to make it back to the land of the living. Look up Mortal!" The voice called and I could feel my chin rise as I looked up from the pond to the water sprout and then my head automatically stopped when whoever was controlling my body deemed fit. However I was still unable to see any sort of siren or apparition.

"It seems that you wish to go through the trials to attempt to return to the land of the living. I assume that your friend Fizardo explained to you the rules. Hmm, it seems that he didn't fully explain them as I sense confusion in your mind when I mentioned these rules. I suppose that I can shed some light on the situation. Well as you already know you accepted the chance to return to the land of the living by passing a series of trials. There are quite a few of them however I'm not allowed to tell you exactly how many of them there are. You'll find out as you progress. Depending on the trial you'll be allowed help from apparitions that are controlled by the apparition in charge of the trial. Also some trials have time limits to them themselves however you yourself have a time limit since your body can't go soul-less for too long. Even though Fizardo asked you I will ask you once more before I allow you to go through the first trial. Are you sure that you want to go through with these trials? There is no guarantee that you will succeed."

I was finally able to find my voice and when I did find it I answered the apparition.

"I do want to go through with these trials. I want to have a human life and spend it with my friends that I have made at the palace." I said.

"And you are aware that someone in the living plane will have to want you to return as well in any way shape or form?"

"Yes ma'am but I feel that it's worth trying if someone I have come to know at the palace likes me enough to not want me to die." I added

"Then we will get started with the first trial." The voice said.

The water spout that rose from the middle of the pond disappeared and out of the spout came a spirit that matched her element or the water. Unlike Fizardo this spirit looked human minus some obvious features. Her skin was extremely pale, hell it was even paler than mine to the point that it looked like it was almost completely white. She had beautiful solid aqua blue eyes and hair and her eyes had no trace of white that should've been there. She wore a golden colored ancient robe that is similar to what Yami and Atemu wear when they have their meetings with the consul or when they judge people. I assume that the gold color of the robe was due to the fact that the sun was always reflecting off the pond's water and the sun in Egypt wasn't just an orange/yellow color it tended to be gold. Especially here in this dimension where the sun was a bright gold.

"I watch over the first trial on your journey young one. Well I suppose I shall call you Yugi seeing as that is your name and I can tell that you're not just another mortal. I sense something special about you." The spirit said.

"Thank you for that Spirit." I said and I stood up and the spirit came onto the land where I was previously kneeling. "Do you have a name?"

"No, all of the apparitions that you'll meet during your trials lack names. After all, we're not part of the shadow realm, we're not part of the race of creatures Egypt tries to capture and harness."

"Capture and harness?"

"If you make it back to the land of the living you'll see eventually if you keep living in the palace. But for now it has no relevance to this realm nor of the trials you are going to go through during your journey."

"Well then, how about I give you a name? Would you like that?" I asked.

"I would like that Yugi however I will not accept such a token of appreciation." The apparition replied and she turned her back to me. "So…what would you name me if you were to give me a name?" The apparition asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"To be honest even though it's a common name I would name you Aquamarine because of how the color of your hair and eyes complements your dress and your skin color so well and your hair and eyes are kind of an aqua color." I explained.

"Aquamarine? I like it. Thank you very much Yugi." Aquamarine replied. "Well, I suppose we should get on with the trial now."

"I suppose we should shouldn't we." I answered. "So what are the rules for this specific trial?"

"Believe it or not this trial always seems to be out of place and it is also the easiest of the trials. It's very similar to the trials the Priests and Priestess do when they judge a criminal. In fact, that's exactly what you are going to go through. During this trial we will learn if you own a Ba or a Ka. However based on what I saw in your mind I'm sure you have a Ka but being cursed you never know the Ba might just be in hiding until the time is right to control you. Anyways if it is proven that you have a pure heart and you have a Ka instead of a Ba you will pass the trial. If you have a Ba however you will not be allowed to progress and you will be sent to the afterlife while your Ba is ripped from your soul and sent to the shadow realm. Pretty simple if you ask me to start off with."

"Almost seems a little too simple." I replied honestly.

"Yes I suppose it does." Aquamarine laughed. "But that's to make sure we let someone who has a good heart back into the land of the living. We don't want to allow a serial killer or one that threatened the Pharaoh or Princes back into the land of the living should they end up where you did. Those who die of poisonous injections usually end up there before they're sent to the shadow realm to be ripped to shreds as Fizardo explained to you already although I think he did that to see your reaction." Aquamarine added

She then snapped her fingers and ghost like figures of Yami, Seth, Atemu, Pharaoh Akhamkanon, Isis, Akuhadin, and three other priest appeared in front of us and I couldn't hold back a gasp at how many of the Priests that serve Pharaoh Akhamkanon I already knew seeing as only two of them I didn't know or see around the palace yet.

"It seems like you know most of them." Aquamarine replied.

"Yeah. I know all of them except for three. Those three there." I said pointing to the two I didn't know.

"Oh, you've never met Shada, Karim, or Mahad yet then. Shada is the wieldier of the Millennium key, Karim is the wieldier of the Millennium scales and Mahad is the holder of the Millennium Ring. They've been on the Judging team as I call it since they were around Yami and Atemu's age. Mahad is also in a relationship with Isis."

"I didn't know Isis was in a relationship despite already knowing her."

"She likes to keep her romantic life away from her work. Most of her patients don't know that she's in a relationship or anything like that." Aquamarine replied "Well, you don't have much time so instead of standing around here talking like this how about we go on with the trial." She added and she dove into Pharaoh Akhamkanon's body.

"Yugi Moto, you are here today before me and my priests and priestess to prove to us, the gods, and all of Egypt that you have a pure heart and are worthy to proceed in life. Before we judge we'll give you the chance to speak and tell us what you believe." Aquamarine said in Pharaoh Akhamkanon's voice.

"I do believe I have a pure heart based on my personality however with my dreadful curse that next to no one knows anything about I sometimes wonder, especially now if my heart is pure. So I really do want to know but if I'm not I will accept that fate and I would want to be sent to the afterlife so I can protect Egypt from my potential corruption." I said before remembering in my mind that these people truly weren't the people I know but I was still going to give them the respect I would have would I have been talking to them face to face.

"Then I will wish you good luck." Aquamarine replied still using Pharaoh Akhamkanon's powerful voice. "Let the trial and the test begin!"

"Yes almighty pharaoh." The Priests, Priestess, Atemu, and Yami replied and they stepped forward in order to judge my soul.

"This key will allow me to read your mind and I will be able to find even a shred of evil in your mind and your subconscious where evil lurks to those who are unaware." Shada replied walking over to me and he placed the key's tip on my forehead and turned it much like he was unlocking a lock that was wrapped around my head and I guess it kinda was.

I suddenly felt as if there were another person in my mind and it honestly gave me a huge headache but I grinned and bared it because I knew that it was something that had to be done however I hoped that I would never have to go on trial for something because if this was just an illusion in a way I wouldn't dare imagine what it could be like if this was the real thing.

After a few minutes the feeling disappeared and Shada turned the key in the opposite direction he did previously as if he was locking my mind again so that no one would be able to enter it and raid my mind or my thoughts and he stepped back in line.

"Well Shada?" Aquamarine asked.

"No traces of evil are in his mind. He seems just like a troubled normal everyday boy minus his curse." Shada replied.

"Very well, he's off to a good start then. Isis, what do you see for this boy's future? Do you sense evil?"

"I sense evil but not from him but it comes from one of those around him. He will have to face his own challenges should he make it back to the land of the living. Those that are rather horrible but also those which will bring great pleasure and answer multiple questions." Isis replied.

"Thank you Mahad why don't you use your item to see what you can dig up."

"Yes my Pharaoh." Mahad replied walking up to me and he pointed the Millennium Rod at me and he entered my soul for all but a few minutes before he left it. "All I sense is light. If I may, I believe that all we will have to do further is to weight his heart using the scales Karim has."

"Very well then. Karim, you are up then weigh his heart and see if his heart is worthy to continue."

"Right." Karim replied and he walked forward and held the scales in front of my heart and they never even moved. "Perfectly worthy the scales didn't even have to think."

"Very well. Then young Yugi, you have passed the trial of the Items and I deem you Pure Hearted." Aquamarine said as she left Akhamkanon's body and the illusions of him and all of the other priests along with Atemu and Yami left with a smile.

"Thank you very much Aquamarine." I smiled and bowed from the waist in appreciation. "So what happens now?"

"Now, you will pass on to the next trial. Now depending on where you'll end up you'll have an easy trial, a normal difficulty trial or one of the few exceptionally hard trials. But remember you must never lose your faith and never doubt yourself if you do there's the chance that you will not make it to the end."

"I understand."

"Good, now sense you are running on a clock here I will send you straight to the next trial. Thank you for giving me a name and I shall use it well." Aquamarine said as she stepped back

"You're welcome." I smiled at her.

And just like before with Fizardo and his flames, this time water surrounded me just like the spout that rose out of the pond when Aquamarine first made her appearance to me and I felt myself being transported to a new realm and I wondered what new adventures, troubles, or horrors my next test would bring.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Tune in next week (at least we plan it to be next week) where we will leave Yugi for a while and return to the living world of Egypt to see what Yami is up to for a while. **

**Please remember that you can still vote for the contest and you can let Leon know what kind of a fanfiction you will want to see from him. When it's decided he'll have his own penname which we'll release at the next chapter or when he releases the first chapter of the story. **


	14. Chapter 11: Luna Eclipse

**Hello there everyone, Yeah….I know I'm probably dodging flames and torches right now but hey look IT IS AN UPDATE! An honest to goodness update too. (I actually got the trial complete. since Leon quit writing fanfiction and i've been having a lot of trouble with it.) Also besides that fact I didn't post any chapters like I planned to because of a lot of family issues. Let's see, where to begin, Leon and I have been disowned by our grandmother (again for defending my family) and now our Aunt and Uncle because we don't have permits yet and we're currently 19. (it's a long story on that one.) Also we're in year two of college! *throws confetti* Also my novels are kicking off too and I hope I'm on the right track with them. I need some outside opinions so If you guys could please travel to fan fictions sister's site. Fiction press . Com (remove spaces) and check out my stories which are under the same penname I would greatly appreciate it. Also I will be removing the past author's notes too so it's not confusing to new readers. Also I have no idea where to go from here so we might be taking a little break from this story yet again. *Runs away in fear from potential fans* but ideas are welcome from both ends. Since we could return to reality for a chapter if we need to. **

**Also, I'm changing Yugi's age from ten years old to thirteen because of later chapters. **

**So without further adue….THE TRIAL OF DARKNESS. **

**Special thanks goes to everyone who is putting up with our epic lag of updating and to all of those who are reviewing, alerting, or favoriting this story. We appreciate it greatly. **

The Trail Of Darkness

Suddenly, the water sprout that had surrounded me disappeared and I looked around to see what my next test was going to be. However all I saw was darkness and I thought I was back to the beginning of the trails with Fizardo.

"Fizardo? Are you here?" I called looking around for my apparition friend but instead I saw a ghost like figure.

"Who is this Fizardo person? You know that you're alone right?" The figure spoke.

"And who are you…wait, that's right, Aquamarine said that you apparitions and trial conductors don't have names since you're all in different realms or whatever you want to call them."

"Who's Aquamarine? Oh come on I'm confused as heck right now!" The figure shouted in desperation.

"Aquamarine is the apparition who was in charge of the pure heart trial."

"Ah! I see now! You're trying to return to the world of the living before your body perishes." The figure said. "To bad it's not going to happen."

"What? Why not!"

"Because I have no intrest in conducting a trial. I'm out of that business since so few people actually try to return to the land of the living after they are dealt a near life threatening blow. They usually just give up so they could get away from whatever slave master they serve or so they don't have to work in the fields to barely get by anymore. So what reason do I have to just waste my time so you could fail later on in the trials. They don't get easier as you go along you know."

"I know that but I don't care! And I'm not one of those people who would just give up. I have people waiting for me to return to them. They are probably so worried about me since I have no idea how long I've been like this in the land of the living. I just know that I don't have a lot of time to waste so I have to make sure that I get through these trials as soon as I can so that way I can return to my body and continue with my life."

"Sorry kid. Just get used to the idea of being dead. It's going to happen so you can just sit down somewhere and wait until your body perishes and you go to the afterlife to be judged."

"Not going to happen. I refuse to give up so tell me what on earth I have to do in order to move on to the next one already." I said determined and if I could I would probably punch this apperition in order to get my point across but since he was just a ghost (if I could even go that far) I couldn't.

"You're a fisisty little kid aren't you? Tell me, how old are you kid?"

"Thirteen. I'm thirteen years old."

"Hmm. Still a child and yet you have so much bravery for one. You must've seen some horrors in your life."

"I haven't really. However I am a living horror for many living people seeing as I'm cursed by Anubis. Supposedly my soul is that of a person he refused to bring to the afterlife to be judged so I look as if I am dead. At least, that's what the legend says and the story behind the curse."

"Then tell me. If you are cursed, why do you want to go back to the land of the living only to suffer more pain."

"Because of my friends. They're the only friends I have ever had and I want them by my side. I don't want to sadden them or leave them. I don't know how I know this but I know it's not my time to pass on to the afterlife so I'm going to fight to continue my life." I said.

"Is that so. Well now I don't know what to do. You almost make me want to give you the trial to let you continue but you see I'm just far to lazy."

"So…can you just pass me and call this done?"

"That'd be to easy however I'm sure you'd pass my trail anyways for I don't sense a shred of darkness in your heart."

"Darkness. Do you mean evil?"

"No, not evil. You see, are other types of darkness out there other than just evil. I assume that you went through the trail of the pure heart. That trial is the trial to see if you have evil in your heart. I search your heart and your soul in order to see if you have any other form of darkness in your heart. Anger, hatred, someone you want to get revenge on. That sort of darkness for it can give birth to a dangerous monster that morphs your Ka into a Ba. That is what I do." The figure said.

"Then how do I go about proving myself to you? Do you use fake millennium items and priests to search my heart and soul?"

"No, not the priests or items. I'll show you how I do the test. In fact, I'll be generous little one for you have intrigued me. I'll conduct the trail of darkness for you." The figure said and he turned into a living replica of me and walked towards me and he entered my body.

Pain engulfed me and I felt like my soul was being torn apart from the inside out and would be unable to be pulled together again. As if I was betrayed and fooled and this figure was taking me to the afterlife and he was just eliminating my living body back in Egypt.

The pain was next to unbearable. No, scratch that it was unbearable. I only dealt with it because of my determination to get back to the others and return to a normal life with my friends. It also seemed to last for eternity.

Finally, the pain started to die down and I saw the figure come out of my body holding a black mass in it's 'hand'.

"Look at what we have here. Is this…ah I think it is! Darkness inside your soul. You have resentment for someone. I wonder who it could be? Is it possible it's the ones who killed your parents? The village that caused your family so much pain? What is it? I'm curious to know."

"That can't be right." I stared in horror. "I don't resent anyone. Resentment makes no sense and is a trivial thing because resentment only brings hatred and hatred only brings pain to those who are around it. I don't understand where that darkness in me came from."

The figure stared at me and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"You silly human! I knew you'd fall for it!" He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm actually one of the simpler trials. And you passed my trail as well." the figure said.

"But that ball of darkness." I said confused and the spirit turned around to reveal a hole in his back where parts of his body were missing and I assumed that was the ball that he had in his hand. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I shouted dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry kid I couldn't resist. After all, it's been so long since I last had someone here to play around with. Well, I guess I tortured you enough. Take a small rest and then I'll teleport you to the next trial."

"I don't want to wait. I want to keep going. The faster the better after all." I replied.

"Hmm. You really are a strange kid. But alright then, I'll let you go on now." The figure replied and he opened a portal. "Step through there and you'll be at the next trial. I wouldn't expect an easy passage from here on out though. It's going to be even more dangerous soon you got that?"

"Yeah sure. I won't let my guard down but soon all of you demons or apperitions will see that I'll make it back to the land of the living. Thanks again demon." I replied as I set foot through the open portal that the figure opened for me to take me to the next trial.

Meanwhile at the end of the trials a man sat watching Yugi through his crystal ball.

"Hmm…this is going to get very interesting very soon." The man said and his evil laughter carried out throughout a dark room filled with torturous cries.

**Well…that's the end of this trial. (yes I know it was short and yes I know that it could've been better but I had no idea what to do and I seriously just let this flow while I was watching listening/watching this weird anime I saw on my reconmendation list on you tube called honeyXhoney but this is what you guys get for now until I can add to it eventually. **

**Next time: …...I have no idea. X_X**


	15. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm going to do another chapter of Rejected Souls. Please remember that I'm souly doing the story now so it'll be a while until I get into the swing of the trials. I believe I'm going to do one more (unconscious) trial and the other trials will be in the real world. and so I'm going to allow people to submit trials to me if they want to see Yugi face something they think would be something they would do. However, I'm going to do something I wasn't intending on doing at all during this fan fiction. A DUEL! Yep, this next trial is a duel. Also even if I do what I'm planning and people want to see trials I will still write them and add them in without a problem so feel free to send a trial at any point during the story. However once the story ends I wont go back and add trials. **

**Special thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story within the last couple of days. (There was a lot of people who favorited and alerted the story in the last few days. **

**Trial Three: Duel of life**

I appeared out of the portal that the mysterious figure opened only to see that I was back in the palace. The thrown room to be exact and I experienced its extravagance yet again. However I didn't have the chance to be absorbed into the room because a voice boomed from the thrown.

"Who dares interrupts my moment of reprieve!" The voice boomed and I saw Yami walk around from behind the thrown and sat down in it.

"Prince Yami! What are you doing here? Was this whole thing only a dream?" I asked.

"What on earth are you talking about? You're not dreaming. You're not even back in the land of the living."

"Then you're a demon or apparition too?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I am the one who gives from what you said, Prince Yami his shadow powers and the ability to control the power of the shadow realm using his creatures and magic."

"So are you going to be the one who tests me next?"

"That's why you're here? To take the trials in order to return to the land of the living?"

"Yes and please don't tell me that you refuse to test me because if you do I'll honestly just be even more pissed off than the god of hell. And he's a very pissed off man from what I've been taught."

"That god has nothing on some of the creatures in the shadow realm." The fake Yami replied with a chuckle. "I'm actually surprised they haven't been able to find a way to escape and invade the heart of some pitiful sap turning their Ka's into Ba's. Even I have a hard time making sure that Yami's creatures behave. Until they're summoned. Then it's all on him."

"Wait, so you're the one who control's Yami's powers?"

"In a figurative manner. I'm a huge part of it but some of it does come from Yami's own strength as well. Otherwise he would've been consumed by the monsters when he was given the option to have them."

"Given the option?"

"Since Yami isn't the crowned prince he didn't have to take on any shadow powers. He chose to do so in order to help Crowned Prince Atem out should the need arise one day."

"So, is Crowned Prince Atem here too somewhere?"

"In this dimension? Yeah he's here however he's not the one in control of the trials. That duty stands to me and me alone."

"What do I have to do in order to pass this test?" I asked wanted to get to the point.

"A shadow game. I'm sure that Yami and them have shown you what one looks like."

"No, I'm merely a personal slave to Yami. That and I became ill shortly after I arrived at the palace because I was bit by a snake. I assume that's what caused me to be here in the first place."

"So you want to return to the land of the living only to continue to be a slave. Why would you want that instead of seeking death and freedom?"

"Can't you tell by my skin? I'm cursed. Anubis's curse is placed on me causing me to be this unnaturally pale color."

"That's ridiculous Anubis has never cursed anyone. He maintains his job and that is it. Nothing more, nothing less. He could honestly care less about what happens to those he prepares to meet Osiris."

"Then obviously you don't know anything about Anubis for I am really cursed. However Yami and the others are my friends. Family actually that I have been able to have again after suffering years without a family and being alone in the desert. Surviving off the water the great river Nile and cactuses provide and the fish that I was able to fish out of the river and near by oasis's. I don't want to let that go just yet. Not until I know it's my time and then I'll willingly move on to the after life."

"How do you know that you're not meant to go to the after life."

"The way I see it, if I wasn't meant to return to the land of the living I wouldn't have been given the option to fight for my life to return to my body."

"Very well, then let's begin this trial. Over there you will see stone tablets of monsters of all different sizes, strengths, abilities and types. You will choose six of those creatures and I will temporarily provide you the shadow magic you will need to control and summon them. But choose wisely for if they are beaten, you are one step closer to loosing. Also you will not know what creatures I will be using either." The fake Yami said gesturing to the wall on the left side of the room where multiple tablets were lined up across the wall.

I approached the wall and started to stare down the tablets trying to decide which ones to pick for my life was literally on their shoulders.

I decided on the six monsters I wanted and since there was no way I was going to be able to move them I walked back over to where the fake Yami was and stared him down.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Alright then. You know the names of the monsters you want to summon?"

"Yes."

"Then I will bestow on you the temporary shadow magic." Yami said. "Don't worry though, this shadow magic will disappear at the end of the trail and won't affect any future trails." The fake Yami said and he waved his hand and I felt energy swirling around in my body and in my soul.

It was actually a little too much and I ended up passing out.

Yami was sitting in Yugi's room keeping an eye on Yugi and changing the rag that was on his forehead as Yami tried to calm Yugi's raging fever.

"How is he?" Heba asked as he entered the room.

"His fever is back stronger than ever." Yami replied. "I want to bring it down so I'm trying to keep him cool."

"I would've thought he would've come around by now." Heba replied. "I don't think you'll be able to cure him Yami. After all, you only have a week left for him to wake up and conquer the poison's effects on him. It's unlikely."

"I can't believe you're giving up hope Heba. I thought you saw Yugi as your little brother."

"I do Yami but I don't want him to suffer any longer. I think we better start saying our goodbyes instead of trying to cure him. I think Yugi's given up." Heba said as he turned around to leave and Yami noticed Yugi wasn't breathing.

"Heba! Go get Isis quick he's not breathing!" Yami panicked and Heba sighed before running off to the healer's chambers and get Isis to have her revive Yugi.

Ten minutes later Isis and Heba ran back into the room to see Yami giving mouth to mouth to try to keep Yugi alive long enough to get treated by Isis.

Soon Isis was able to revive Yugi and get him breathing and everyone stepped back to give Yugi breathing room and she replaced the rag on his forehead.

"I managed to pull him back but he had just passed. Yami, I mean it this time, the next time Yugi stops responding or breathing within the time limit the Pharaoh and I have given you. We will not revive him. We can't keep putting this strain on his body." Isis replied and she walked out of the room without another word.

"He will get better. I know he will." Yami sighed.

"Will you be alright Yami? I have to head back to Atem soon." Heba asked.

"Yes go ahead." Yami sighed and he sat back down on the bed.

"Try to get some rest Yami. Otherwise you'll end up joining Yugi on that bed again. Especially since you got sick after that ice bath idea. That wasn't a fun three days at all." Heba replied.

"I will I promise." Yami replied and Heba left the room. "Please Yugi, wake up soon."

When I woke up I looked around and I saw the fake Yami sitting on his thrown with an amused expression.

"Ah, so someone managed to revive your body." He said,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You didn't see a white light?"

"No not at all. Why?"

"Interesting. You see kid, your body back in the land of the living had just perished. In other words, you just died kid. So I assume you don't have that much time left. So how about we get on with business so you can get moving on if you manage to beat me." Yami said and I got up off the floor. "Go stand over there, and we'll get started. When you're ready call out the name of the first monster you wish to summon."

"Alright." I said taking my place and I thought about my options for a while. I decided I didn't want to summon my strongest creature yet just to be on the safe side. "Celtic Guardian!" I said.

"Celtic Guardian then? So I'll summon my creature Gazelle the Mystical Beast." Yami replied.

Our creatures suddenly appeared out of no where and I was surprised to see the monsters that were once on the stone tablets suddenly before us. I actually stepped back a few paces in fear.

"Do not fear little one. These creatures fully obey us and won't go haywire on us. The only thing you have to worry about is winning this duel and going on to the next task." Yami replied and he sent his beast after mine who was quick to dodge and fight back.

I of course had no idea what the heck was going on so I just decided to wing it and let the battle play out but in the end my creature was defeated and the stone tablet that Celtic Guardian resided in cracked and shattered.

"These monsters won't be harmed in real life will they?" I asked.

"No considering this isn't the dimension you're from. However the real Prince Yami wouldn't be able to use him for a while but they won't know why. Now pick a new creature and let's keep going."

"I shall summon Gierfried the Iron Knight." I said and he showed up and automatically started to attack the fake Yami's beast from the start and defeated it. The stone tablet that contained Yami's beast shattered just like mine did.

"Impressive little one. I think I'll have to up my game. So, I summon the Dark Magician." Yami replied and the magician took out my monster as if it were a little spider crawling up the wall.

"Damn it! I have no idea what I'm going to do now." I thought as I looked over my monsters and I saw one standing out that I didn't pick but it was glowing as if it wanted to be summoned. "What the hell." I thought and I summoned the creature that was pretty much begging me to summon. "I summon the Blue eyes Shining Dragon!" I shouted (_you guys thought I was going to give him oblisk, ra or slifer didn't you?)_

The powerful dragon stood in the middle of the room and the Dark Magician disappeared suddenly and Blue eyes Shining Dragon attacked the fake Yami sending him flying back and he hit the wall.

"Yami are you alright?" I shouted and I rushed over to help him up just as Blue Eyes was starting to go out of control. And firing it's laser beam (_I have no other way to explain it)_ all over the room destroying everything. "I thought you said that they couldn't go beserk!"

"I never expected that one to be around! I don't even think it was supposed to be here!" Yami said honestly and we had to hide behind the thrown in order to hide from the lasers.

"So what can we do?"

"I don't have a creature powerful enough in Yami's arsenal to possibly defeat it. I can't control Atem's creatures either otherwise I would be able to." Yami replied and I thought for a second before I rushed the Blue eyes and jumped on his back.

"What on earth are you doing!" Yami asked.

"Trying to stop this creature that's what I'm doing!" I shouted and I frantically crawled up to the neck of the dragon and tried to pull his head back to try to get him to submit to me.

"Stop it you'll die!"

"I'm pretty much already dead I almost have nothing left to loose!" I shouted and even if this yami was fake he had a tie to the real Yami so I didn't want anything to happen to him or anyone else either so I wasn't going to let them die. I'd rather go to the afterlife and face what demise I would have to before letting someone get hurt because of me.

The blue eyes easily flung me off him and I went flying into the wall but when I landed on the ground the blue eyes fell too and returned to a stone tablet.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked running over to me.

"Yeah I think so. I guess I'm lucky that I'm only a soul. I can't get hurt right now even though I feel pain."

"Let's hope that your body isn't take the damage you are here. It might've been the reason your body gave out before."

"Oh if that's the case my body must've gotten weak and that figure dude tested my soul and heart to see if there was any darkness in it. That wasn't a fun experience at all." I replied. "But we still have to finish our duel so I can pass or what not."

"No, we don't. you've proved your worthy to remain alive in my eyes and what I say goes. You put aside your soul in order to save me when I mean nothing. So, I give you passage to the next trial." Yami replied and he did the same thing that the mysterious figure did and summoned a doorway. "Go through that door and you will be taken to the next trial.

"Thank you Yami." I replied giving him a quick brotherly hug before I walked through the portal."

"Don't thank me Yugi. The hardest trail has yet to come. The trial that will soon hit Egypt herself."

**Oh no, what will happen next? …..even I don't know. . The next two weeks are going to be college swamped so don't expect an update for a while ok sorry guys college comes first. This was going to be delayed but since I was almost done with it I decided to go ahead and finish it. Also I want to update my full metal alchemist stories soon too so it'll be a while before my next update. **

**See you next time on Rejected Souls**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not updating lately it is currently midterm time of college again (BOO) and also a few weeks ago, while I was at college, someone managed to hack my computer and put very unpleasant things on my computer along with 5,725 viruses and Trojans. Needless to say my computer was shit faced high and in operable for the last couple of weeks. Also during this time my friends have introduced me to the following animes, Sukisho (a light yaoi), Please Teacher, Please Twins, and also a OVA series called Sex Pistols (a not light yaoi needless to say that one I didn't want to watch at first but since one episode is out and nothing happened….I liked it lol) and also when the hacker got my computer, I had this chapter finished but when I got a hold of my laptop after it was fixed and made secure, it was gone so I had to type it all over again and I stopped writing this story out so I could produce it faster and well…I didn't want to do it and I wanted to write a fanfic for Sukisho after I had an interesting dream so I put this off even further. But I'm getting back to writing this so I'm going to stop putting it off and let's get going. **

Returning to Life

So I was at the final stage of what I assumed was the trials because I saw giant golden gates that were said to be the golden gates of heaven. I wondered what happened next in order to return to the land of the living but I guess I'll find out myself when I get to the apparition or entity who is in charge of the trial.

I approached the gates and when they opened I decided to go inside and see who was waiting on the other side where I was in the presence of the almighty god Osiris. So I was starting to panic slightly because I had no idea what was going to happen seeing as I never met Osiris when I died the first time because Anubis refused to bring me up to heaven.

"Who are you?" Osiris' voice boomed.

"I am Yugi almighty god Osiris." I replied not looking up at him and I automatically dropped to the ground in respect.

"You are Egyptain? I somehow doubt this due to your skin color." Osiris replied.

"I understand Osiris. I am one of Anubis' rejects." I replied.

"Anubis' rejects? Are the people of Egypt still going on about that? I wish they don't do that because it's not true. So many innocents die because of it." Osiris sighed.

"So…I'm not cursed?" I asked shocked.

"No, you mearly have a skin condition. You're just unable to tan like most Egyptains. However you're hair is also throwing me off because I doubt that's your natural hair color."

"It is almighty Osiris." I said.

"Really? So let's get to business why are you here in front of me."

"I am undergoing the trail of life. I wish to return to the land of the living after being bitten by a cobra and becoming very ill because of it. I'm almost dead in the land of the living I assume because I passed out during the last trail and I was told that I had passed in the land of the living."

"Well, you have made it this far. And I know that you are a troubled being but I must ask. Why are you trying so hard in order to return to the land of the living? What's waiting for you there?"

"My family."

"Family? You're parents and grandfather were killed long ago."

"I consider my master and his friends my family." I replied. "I serve Prince Yami and I consider his brother, cousins, and their slaves my family. They protect me and care for me as if I wasn't a slave but an equal. It's been so long since I had that feeling and no matter what I face I'm not ready to give that up just quite yet."

"When do you feel like giving it up?"

"When they're gone and I'm all alone." I said honestly. "Either that or when it's really my time. Until then, I will fight to stay alive and protect them as they protect me. With everything they can do and have."

"You are very brave and honorable. I like that in people, so many of our people have lost that ability during the hard times. Especially when they think that the pharaoh had betrayed them so."

"Betrayed them? You mean Yami and Atemu's father? What did he do that seems to be so bad?"

"That is not my place to say. The only thing you need to worry about is finding your body. You never know where it could be when I release you from here and back into the world of the living." Osiris replied.

"Really? I get to go back?" I asked happily.

"Yes but your return won't be easy by any means. The condition of your body is a huge factor in what happens when your soul returns. Your body without its soul is normally pretty unresponsive and therefore your body could be starving and weak. You'll have a battle on your hands."

"That's fine by me as long as I can be with my friends and in my country where I belong for now."

"I like you kid. Alright, I'll be sending you back to your body. You'll have to find it but I'm sure you'll be able to. When you do a line yourself with your body and just lay down into it and your body will slowly restore itself within a day or two. Maybe sooner depending on how sick you are." Osiris replied before he turned and pointed to a different set of golden gates. "Go through those gates there and you will end up somewhere near Egypt. However don't dilly dally for you won't have that much time to find your body. A few hours at best. The upside is that you will be able to move fairly fast since you'll be able to fly through the air being a spirit. I'd advise that you don't fly through mortals in order to get to your body because you might end up being stuck in the mortal's body."

"Thank you soo much." I smiled and I walked over to the gate.

"Oh and Yugi." Osiris spoke up again and I looked over to the almighty god.

"Yes?"

"Don't think you're totally in the clear. You still have trials ahead of you and if you fail, you will return here. And you won't be able to go back. But I believe in you and you'll have your friends to help you and support you during those trails."

"I figured I wouldn't be free of the trails. It seemed a little easy since all that really happened was my heart was tried minus the duel against Prince Yami's magic guardian. I wonder why it was said not many people make it back to life."

"Not a lot of people are given the option. Those who are usually have a shred of darkness or hate in their hearts that will soon overwhelm them. There are very few pure ones like you in the world, even outside of Egypt."

"I see."

"Now get going. If what you believe is true, you have a lot of people hoping for your recovery." Osiris replied with a smirk and I bowed quickly before running threw the gates.

The moment I went through the gates I was in a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. I looked around confused for a minute before I realized I was really back in the land of the living…well half way in the land of the living. I knew I had to get back to my body however…I had no idea where in the desert I was, and which way was the palace where my body would more than likely be in Yami or my room. Luckily my room was in his room just a smaller room to the far side next to his bathroom.

"Let's see, where is the palace?" I wondered before I started to fly in a random direction hoping to the Gods and goddesses I was going in the right direction.

Eventually I came to a very populated town however I realized that the down was near the Nile and it was actually my old home town before I was run out of it. I then knew where I had to go but before I did I decided to quickly visit where my family used to live before they were killed.

I went to a space of land that was chared and completely destroyed and there were talismans and sutras all over the land as if my family was cursed. Which because of my skin color and what people assumed was I guess we were. It was if the village didn't want us to harm their land or crops since this town was a major trading town to the town that held that palace in it as well as some of the other countries in the world since my town was located at the largest part of the Nile so ships could navigate it easier than anywhere else in the Nile and had a reputation to uphold.

An invisible tear went down my face as I thought about my family who died in this inferno, their bodies still probably in the wreakage and if they weren't they were buried deep in the earth, probably with nothing but sutras covering them in order to allow them to not be reincarnated. I was now kind of wishing I got to see my family for a little while, while I was up in heaven with Osiris but I didn't have time to reimenise for the moment. I had to get back to the palace and find my bloody body so I could return to it and get back to living my life serving Prince Yami and the rest of his friends and family and being happy again.

I went back to the entrance of the town and I flew south, knowing that that's where the town the palace resided in was. Or at least, I believed it was since I wondered around the desert for so many years I probably lost track of what was up and which way was down. Also being unconscious when I was found and rescued by Seth probably didn't help me out any either.

But it was a start so I flew off, going damn near the speed of light. It was actually pretty fun but I was excited to get back to my body so I needed to focus and fly myself over to the palace.

Finally, I found the Nile and remembered that there was an osais that Yami brought me to near by and I knew where I was going now. I flew straight ahead and I finally made it to the palace with a grin on my face. I was almost home.

Soon the giant palace walls appeared and I could see them in the distance and even the guards who were so cruel and mean they took pleasure out of beating the prisoners as they were brought in to be placed into the dungeons until they were tried against the millennium items Yami, Atemu and the priests held. I approached the palace walls and I was feeling a little adventurous and played a trick on the guards, knowing that only I would know I was the one who caused it. And the guards said some things to some really nice people while I was there that made me upset and no one else knew about it. So I decided to create april fools day and I rushed over to the tall, fat, guard and pulled down his leather tight like pants and all you could see was his underwear underneath and he flipped out and pulled his pants up and his fellow guard mate was laughing like mad while he watched his comrade jump around like a fish out of water looking for the one who pants him.

I held back a laugh and I flew into the palace through the giant gold brick walls and I eventually found Yami's room and my body was laying in Yami's bed and it was covered in sweat, and very pale and I looked like a mummy without all the bandages and Yami's bed was my sarcophicious. I didn't even like the way my body looked but I decided I wasn't going to deal with it any longer and I went over to my body and I aligned myself just like Osiris said and I felt myself going back into my body and I returned. I was extremely weak now but I wanted to try and open my eyes when I heard the door open and Jonouchi walked in to visit me but I was just so tired and weak.

"I can't believe that he only has two days left until Isis puts him down." Jonouchi replied.

"He's not able to survive in his condition Joe." Seth replied as he joined his boyfriend.

"I think he can make it though. Maybe Isis will give another extension."

"Unless Yugi starts to turn around or wakes up that's not going to happen. She'll inject Yugi with the medicine that will quickly shut his body down and let him go peacefully."

"I know Seth but just look at him. Look at his eye movement, he's dreaming. He's actually dreaming he just isn't laying there anymore. Maybe now his body is recovering and he'll wake up." Jonouchi replied

"I hope you're right. I don't want to see Yami the way he is anymore. It's starting to get pathetic."

"Seth! That's your cousin."

"I haven't seen Yami like this since Aunty died."

"Yami loves Yugi as if he was his younger brother he lost when his mother passed. I think Yami's trying to fill the void of his mother since Pharaoh Akhankanon is always busy with being the pharaoh of Egypt and Atemu is always in training in order to become the next pharaoh when he finally passes. It's not as absurd as you think. If something like this happened to me, Yami, or Atemu I'm sure you'd probably be the same way. More me than anyone else I believe but still."

"Yugi's been here for a few weeks before he got sick by that cobra. I don't see how he couldn't gotten so attached to this kid."

"You fell in love with me within a month and admitted it to me within that month." Jonouchi said which caused Seth to blush.

"Shut up puppy." He mumbled and it almost made me want to laugh if I could.

Jonouchi and Seth sat and visited me for a little while longer before they left for the day in order to attend to their duties so they could retire for the day sooner than they normally would.

I slept for the rest of that day and most of the next day before my eyes fluttered open. When they did I was to weak to sit up but I looked around the room and no one was there but I heard a commotion out in the hall way.

"Isis you can't! you said that Yugi still had a few days left!" Yami shouted.

"That was a few days ago Yami. I'm sorry, it's time." Isis replied and she opened the door to the room.

"Please, I know that Yugi will recover! You can't kill him!" Yami shouted, neither one of them noticing that I was actually awake and I decided to try and see if I could control my voice but I ended up coughing causing the two of them to look over at me.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, tears in his eyes.

I looked over to them and Yami ran over to me and he tackeled me into a hug, causing the breath I had just taken in to be knocked out of me, sending me into a coughing fit.

"Yami?" I asked, my voice litterally shot.

"I was so worried about you." Yami replied happily. "Would you like something to drink Yugi?" He asked and I nodded and he went over to a pitcher of water and poured me a glass of water and he helped me slowly drink the water and It relieved the burning in my throat from being so sore.

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?" Isis asked, stepping in for the first time.

"I'm a little weak." I admitted.

"Can you see, hear, and breath alright?"

"My nose is a little stuffy but in a head cold kind of way." I responded, my voice cracking so Yami gave me a little more water.

"Yami, can you please give me a few minutes with Yugi? I want to do a medical exam on him." Isis replied. "Why don't you go and tell the others that Yugi woke up and he'll be alright."

"But."

"I'm fine now Yami. Go ahead." I replied with a smile and Yami quickly wiped his eyes and he ran out of the room as if he was a five year old on their birthday or Christmas morning rushing to get to his presents.

"That teen sometimes is a real pain in the behind." Isis laughed before she turned her attention back onto me. "He was really worried about you Yugi. Almost never left your side while you were out. He stayed up and made sure to take care of you and made sure you had everything you would need in order to make sure your body was supplemented right and able to stay as healthy as it could be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet. Yami really does care about you Yugi, you're the brother he lost."

"He lost his brother? He and Atemu had another brother?"

"When their mother got ill and passed on she was carrying. They don't like to talk about it. They were beyond grief stricken when the queen passed on." Isis said sadly. "There was nothing I could do to save either one of them."

"Don't blame yourself, it was just time for the queen to pass on. Unfortunately it just means that the princess wasn't meant to exist in this world. But I'm sure she would've been beautiful. I'll have to ask Yami to tell me some stories one of these days."

"That you would. You would've loved the queen. Now get some rest, I'm sure you're going to have a lot of company later on and I'm sure your exhausted. As soon as you wake up again we'll see if we can get some soup or stew into your stomach."

"Sounds good. Thanks Isis." I replied. "Can you do one thing for me please before you leave?"

"What's that Yugi?" She asked.

"Can you bring me to my bed?"

"You're to stay here until you're a well enough to be moved. Honestly Yami's bed is better for your weak body right now than the slaves bedding." Isis replied. "Just worry about getting some rest for now." Isis replied before she left the room and I curled up underneath Yami's thick blankets and I fell asleep for some much needed rest for both my body and my soul.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone liked it. It's still midterm time so I'm not gonna be able to update again soon plus writers block is hitting strong. I was lucky I managed to get this one done. Well see you guys next chapter. **

**Luna **


	17. Chapter 14

**Yeah…..excuses for this delay….well one was THAT GOD DAMN VIRUS RAIDED MY COMPTUER AGAIN! And I blame Yaoi websites, I suggest you avoid them if people watch Yaoi animes search for it on Youtube cause yaoi sites with 18+ sections probably will mess with your computer. So my computer was down for a week until my friend Taco figured out how to do a system restore through safe mode because my computer wouldn't let anything run in normal mode. Not even task manager or even Windows Paint. Then thanksgiving came and that was a blast and my ex asked me back out and I've been spending time with him and also writing term papers and doing the normal homework assignments as well as trying to get a short story of mine published that I wrote for bullying that may lead to teen suicides or school shootings. I may post it on fiction press if people want to read it but it's kinda popular in my school and in my class. My professor has it now tho cause he's grading it and making suggestions to make it even better. Also remember the beginning of last year when I had a mysterious flu like illness and Leon posted some chapters for me? Well that came back this week especially when I get to hot since our apartment has double heat, the heat from our apartment and the excess heat from the apartment downstairs. So I easily get overheated and very ill because of it so I haven't had a full nights sleep in about two weeks until the 4****th**** of December. But hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Also I need ideas for the next chapter. I'm thinking of bringing Bes back and starting a new thing with him but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do yet. **

Recovery

Yami was very protective of Yugi now that he had waken up from his coma. All Yugi was allowed to do was stay in Yami's bed and read, sleep, or eat. The only time Yugi got to be able to get up out of bed was when he had to go to the bathroom.

Eventually Yugi started to get pissed off at the constant bed rest (even though it was necessary at this point) He wanted to travel around the palace and be involved after being unconscious for the last two weeks. He also never told anyone what he went through in order to return to his body. He decided he would hold off on that until those trials the other Yami and Osiris talked about arose.

Yugi also made sure that the he kept the trials aware in his mind but he made sure that he didn't let them rule his thoughts at all and made sure that he acted the way he did before he was bitten by the cobra.

Yami had brought a few books from the library for Yugi to read and that's what Yugi was doing when Yami had come in and flopped down onto the bed after a hard day of trails.

"Are you alright Yami?" Yugi asked, marking his spot in the book and putting it to the side.

"Yeah, just exhausted. Trying criminals isn't easy work. Especially when you have to use Shadow Magic to extract Ka's. It must be dreadful for Atemu and the others. I'm not an item bearer."

"Who exactly were you trying?"

"Remember the Kul Elna raids?"

"Yami…" Yugi started.

"Oh….right. Sorry about that. Well, a few years ago a bunch of people raided Kul Elna, it's actually Bakura's home village. Everyone was eliminated for no reason. Except Bakura, he managed to escape but by the time he wondered into town he was seriously injured. Ryou, who had already escaped his past masters and was living in the town, found him and raised him back to full health. Bakura fell in love with Ryou due to his kindness and Ryou allowed Bakura to take him as he slave so they could be together. Soon after my father hired Bakura as a mercenary here and now they're the loving couple they are today."

"It's kinda the same way with Heba and Atemu isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and no. Atemu was the one who found Heba. Heba was found in the town being gang raped. Atemu stepped in and saved him and brought him back here so that he could be examined by Isis to make sure he was physically fine. Obviously, Heba wouldn't be alright emotionally for a while yet. A year after Heba came here they started their relationship. As for Merick and Malik I hired Malik and Merick was already his slave and I don't know the back story about those two either."

"And Jonouchi?"

"He was supposed to be part of the Harlem. Seth used the Harlem because he had no other way to relieve himself and doesn't like…well you know. Then he met Jonouchi and he picked him to be his partner one night but just before he went to take him, he realized that he wanted to get to know Jonouchi and create a relationship with him. So he fell back and they too became a couple a few months later and until then Seth had taken Jonouchi to be a personal servant."

"Wow, everyone has such dark pasts."

"It's not easy being a commoner or even royalty in these times Yugi. Unfortunately I don't think it's going to get better any time soon. I have a feeling it's going to get worse." Yami replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Yugi mumbled.

"What was that?" Yami asked looking over at Yugi.

"Uh, nothing." Yugi replied, his gaze no longer meeting Yami's.

"Alright then." Yami said unsurely as someone knocked on the door. "Who goes?" Yami moaned in a loud enough voice to be heard through the door.

"Just me Prince Yami." Heba replied.

"Come on in." Yami answered and Heba opened the door and slipped inside before closing it. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come and check on Yugi." Heba replied.

"I'm fine and dying of boredom." Yugi sighed making Heba laugh.

"You were unconscious for two weeks Yugi. I'd rather be bored instead of sleeping."

"Besides reading that's all I can do." Yugi moaned.

"You'll be off bed rest soon don't worry." Heba replied. "Once you do, you'll never have a break."

"Heba I'm not a slave driver." Yami replied.

"No, but we have a lot of jobs to do being personal servants." Heba replied. "The point is enjoy the rest while you can."

"Speaking of jobs don't you have some to do?" Yami asked.

"Nope, Isis still wants me to take it easy so all I had to do today was tidy up the chamber which isn't all that hard to do because we both keep it tidy." Heba said looking around Yami's room. "You should start keeping your chamber clean too Yami."

"I'm the Prince, I don't have time to clean it so bite me." Yami replied closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Heba but if you don't mind I would like to have a small nap before the next trail."

"There's still more, I thought you were done for the day."

"No, I get an hour and a half break. Well more like an hour now. We have five more trials to do yet."

"Why didn't you say so sooner. Have a good nap Yami." Heba replied and he left the room and Yami grabbed a pillow and threw it to the opposite side of the bed and laid his head on it before closing his eyes.

"Yugi, can you wake me up in an hour please?" Yami asked.

"Of course. Sleep well Yami." Yugi added before picking up his book again so he'd be quite while Yami had his power nap.

An hour later Yugi marked his spot in his book yet again before he got a nasty plot in his head and picked up the pillow that he was laying against and threw it at Yami's head, scaring the secondary prince and making him fall of the bed, causing Yugi to laugh.

"Who dares attack the prince?" Yami shouted looking around frantically, unleashing shadow magic slowly until he realized Yugi was laughing.

"Is something funny Yugi?"

"You got scared due to a pillow." Yugi laughed.

"A pillow?" Yami asked withdrawing his shadow magic and noticing a second pillow near the one he was using. "Oh I see, you decided to attack the prince eh?" Yami asked with a smirk on his face before he pounced on the bed and started to tickle Yugi.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE I GIVE!" Yugi laughed as he tried to squirm away from Yami's "dangerous fingers" and eventually Yami stopped, letting Yugi breathe.

"Now what did we learn here?" Yami asked with a smile on his face.

"That you hate pillow fights." Yugi said taking in deep breaths and Yami glared at him.

"That's not the lesson here Yugi. And I don't hate pillow fights." Yami replied. "Don't attack me like that in my sleep, if I'm startled out of my sleep I loose control of my shadow magic briefly. I had to learn that incase someone tries to assassinate me."

"Oh, sorry Yami." Yugi replied.

"It's not a big deal Yugi, I just don't want to accidentally send you to the shadow realm, once you're there you never come back."

"I understand. Well, your hour nap is over, you have to go back to the trails now."

"Thanks Yugi." Yami replied as he sat up and stretched before he walked over to the door. "I'm going have Heba bring you dinner and ask him to stay in here while you take a bath."

"Yami, are you sure that's wise? I can wait until you get back from the meetings to take a bath. You'll need one too so I should run your bath for when your done. It shouldn't be that long."

"You better stay in that bed Yugi Muto." Yami replied as he left the room and closed the door in a tone that said that was the end of the conversation.

"I guess I'm stuck here until Yami gets back." Yugi sighed. "When on earth will Isis clear me and allow me to be up and around. This is getting so Frustrating." Yugi added and another knock proceeded on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called and Chez came into the room. "Chez, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Unfortunately I wasn't in Egypt these last few weeks. I had to leave shortly after you were bitten and I had just returned and heard you were awake again."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be Yami and Atemu's personal guard? Why weren't you in Egypt?"

"I helped out with loading up new slaves. They were from a rival country and I was asked to go to oversea the trade. It was deemed safe to do so by Pharaoh Akhankanon because Yami was always in here with you while you were ill and Atemu was with his father or Mahad. Pharaoh Akhankanon has his own personal body guard so there was no need to fear for the Princes' safety." Chez replied. "But enough of that, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess the poison is all out of my system now. I'm just very weak even though I've been on nothing but bed rest for the last week."

"A weeks, you've been awake that long? I've been away longer than I thought I had." Chez said. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'll be even better once I'm off this damn bed rest. It's soo boring sitting here all day reading a book."

"I hear you, I bet you don't want to get sick for a long while."

"Hell no. I even got to flippin wait for a bath. But I can deal with that one. Yami's scared I'm going to drown if I take one on my own aka no one here."

"He's protective of you. You're like a brother to him. After he lost his mother he doesn't want to loose anyone else. Just deal with it for a while longer kiddo." Chez replied walking over and ruffled Yugi's hair. "I got to head out Yugi, take care of yourself alright?"

"Wait!" Yugi called causing Chez to pause.

"What is it?"

"Do you see that book over there on the table? Can I please have it, I'm almost done with this one and I want to keep reading the series. It's actually pretty good." Yugi replied.

"The tale of three sisters? I was unaware that this is a series."

"I'm sorry, I meant to say by the same author. He's Chinese I believe since this story takes place in China and his name sounds Chinese."

"Well, here you are then." Chez replied handing Yugi the book. "I have to go now, rest well, I'll stop in again soon." She added before she left the room.

Yugi opened up his book and read it for a while when Yami stumbled in and almost collapsed onto the floor.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted and ran over to where Yami sat. "Are you alright? Here, let's get you to the bed." He added and he helped Yami stand up and go over to his bed.

"Thanks Yugi." Yami sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just used to much Shadow Magic. It happens sometimes when we do multiple trials back to back. The others are all pretty much spent to."

"Why doesn't your father spread them out more?"

"Normally he does but when it comes to Kul Elna refuges and pillagers we don't like to wait, they're tricky and unfortunately are probably able to escape from their cells if they truly wanted to. A few have dared but were killed as soon as they exited the cell by the guards. Obviously those were the dumb ones but still. Father doesn't want to take those chances."

"Why don't you get some rest then. You'd probably need it."

"Thanks but I'll pass for right now. I doubt you've eaten and I'm starving and I want a bath and you wanted to get one too if I remember right." Yami replied. "I asked a servant to bring up dinner so it should be here soon. After, I'll take a bath and then I'll help you get to the bathroom and leave you to take your own bath."

"Yami, me taking a bath can wait." Yugi replied.

"Yugi I mean no offense since you couldn't help it but you were unconscious for two weeks. We've given you brief sponge baths to help keep you cool and only that. You need a proper bath in order to get all the grime off you from the fever. Before you get ill again."

"Alright I get it, shessh I thought a slave was supposed to put his master before him."

"You are not my slave." Yami replied. "Well, to the outside world you are but to everyone else, you're my friend. No putting your health or anything before mine. When we're in our Den with our friends or in their chambers or ours we are equals and we will stay equals until we're in that thrown room or out in public such as a ball or something. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yugi."

"I get it Yami. Sorry." Yugi snapped as someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner Prince Yami." A servant replied.

"Enter." Yami replied and the door opened and the slave dragged a huge cart full of food. "Bring it to the table and have everything arranged please. I will eat in a few minutes." Yami replied and once the slave completed the task he bowed to Yami and left the chamber. "Come on Yugi, let's dig in."

"You really are hungry aren't you."

"Please, you have no idea….wait….you probably do." Yami said sheepishly and he picked Yugi up and carried him over to one of the chairs and put Yugi in the chair before he took his own seat and they ate their meals comfortably and in silence as they filled their starving stomachs.

Shortly after they finished their dinner Yami sat up and stretched before he relaxed his body.

"Alright Yugi, I'm going to head and take my bath now. So let's get you to the bed alright?" Yami asked.

"Can I please not sit in the bed while I wait. I want to rest somewhere else for a little while." Yugi begged putting on puppy eyes.

"Alright, you can sit in the bean chair as long as you stay there and rest." Yami replied.

"I can deal with that." Yugi sighed. "As long as I get to be somewhere else instead of this damn bed. I can't even go to the den and hang out there because you won't let me."

"Tomorrow I'll think about letting you go to the den as long as someone will be in there." Yami sighed in defeat knowing that he was being a little hard on Yugi with his restrictions to his bed rest. "However I do want to get my bath now." Yami added going to get his night tunic before heading into the bath chamber in order to start drawing his bath before returning to help Yugi go to the beanbag chair with his book.

After about a half hour Yami returned from the bathing chamber and he tossed a fresh towel to Yugi who was absorbed in his book so it landed on his head.

"HEY!"

"You're turn." Was all Yami said as he approached Yugi and helped him up and lead him into the bathing chamber. "I already fixed the bath for you."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said as he sat down on the edge of the bath and waited for Yami to leave before stripping off his tunic and jumped into the bath and rested in the bath for a few minutes before he started to actually wash himself.

After an hour of relaxing in the bath Yami knocked on the door.

"Yugi, are you alright in there?" Yami asked.

"Yes Yami, I'm just relaxing is all, you have to realize that I haven't bathed in a few weeks." Yugi replied.

"Well don't take too long, I don't want you getting sick again." Yami said.

"I'll get out in a few minutes." Yugi replied and he heard Yami walk away before sighing slightly. "I guess I'd better get out." Yugi thought as he climbed out of the bath and got dressed in a clean tunic and towel dried his hair briefly so the tunic wouldn't get soaked as water ran off his hair before he called for Yami to bring him back to his bed.

Soon after the two fell asleep.

The next morning Yugi was ecstatic because Yami had decided to let him go to the Den in order to see the others as long as he laid down in the bed they had put in there a while ago. Yugi didn't care however because he was going to be allowed out of Yami's chambers and able to have a change of scenery.

"Excited are we Yugi?" Yami asked as he carried Yugi to the den.

"This is the first time I've been out of that room. It was starting to get a little claustrophobic in there."

"You should've said something sooner." Yami chuckled.

"I did." Yugi mumbled causing Yami to chuckle again.

"Sorry Yugi, but you haven't been well."

"I've been in there for almost two weeks after waking up and this is the first time out of that room. I understand I've been well for one of the two but still. I couldn't get a little leeway because even Isis said I could go around the palace as long as I had someone with me to help me around as my body recovered."

"So maybe I'm a little protective." Yami said.

"…."

"Alright, I'm very protective but you're like my little brother Yugi. I'm sure you've heard about my mother."

"A few times. So I understand that you wouldn't want to loose anyone else, but still Yami I may be your slave but I thought that we were equals."

"Unfortunately only in my chamber." Yami whispered so that passerby's wouldn't hear.

"True. I am a slave after all."

"You had the option to not be a slave."

"I'd rather be a slave then to not have a home." Yugi said as they reached the den.

"Hey guys." Yami said to Ryou and Merick as he set Yugi down on the bed.

"You're finally out of jail?" Ryou asked.

"Did it look like I was out of 'jail' Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"I take it that Yugi finally broke you down Yami?" Merick laughed.

"Well, Yugi had a point of me having him kooped up in my chamber for so long. He's still on bed rest though." Yami replied.

"For how much longer Yugi?"

"At least until Isis is sure that I'm healed from the poision. Then I have to do some therapy in order to get the strengthen in my limbs back again. I hope that's soon cause then I can actually earn my keep instead of being a burden." Yugi replied with a smile.

A week later Yugi was finally cleared officially by Isis and all he had to do was make sure that he took it easy for another week as he recovered his strength. However that was easy for Yugi and he was able to walk around and do whatever he wanted again.

**Sorry the ending sucked so badly, I wanted to get this out before the holidays since I'm not sure if I'll get another one out or not. Winter break is coming up in two weeks so maybe I can update some stories. Hopefully this one at least once or twice. If I can't happy holidays everyone and I hope you all enjoy them. **


	18. mini chapter

_This chapter is very short and it's supposed to be. All it is going to be setting the stage for Bes's next attack. Also to show his anger of Yugi being alive when he heard he was considered dead. So I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. (seeing as that's what this pretty much is.)_

_**Bes was sitting peacefully in his office drinking sake that was imported straight from Japan. A rare smile was on his face as he looked over some paperwork he had to over see. Probably because to him Yugi was dead. **_

"_**Life is great. Now all I have to worry about is finding a way to get rid of Pharaoh Akhankanon and then the princes' and then I'll be the pharaoh and I'll use my role to gain more land for Egypt and get her more respect to the other countries." Bes shouted and then laughed evilly. **_

_**A knock on the door stopped Bes's evil laughter and he growled. **_

"_**This better be important!" Bes snapped. **_

"_**Sir, you're dinner and I have some news." Bes's personal slave responded. **_

"_**Ah, come in slave." Bes grinned. **_

_**Bes's personal slave is a very young boy, around age ten and he's been serving Bes since he was seven. The boy was extremely tanned and he had bleach blond colored hair. Bruises and deep gashes covered the boy's chest and back indicating the harsh behavior Bes had towards the boy. No doubt whipping the boy for no reason what so ever. The boy's face held fear when he stood in front of his master and no longer had a real name. His named stripped and was only called foul names or boy.**_

"_**Tell me wrench what news do you have for me." Bes said as the boy brought dinner over to Bes's desk.**_

"_**Permission to speak freely?" The boy asked quietly and he was met with the swish of a whip which to the boy's relief only hit the floor. **_

"_**You know you never speak freely! Just tell me what I want to know!" Bes shouted.**_

"_**Yes Master. You see sir, I regret to inform you that slave you wanted killed is still alive and is recovering. According to some of the other slaves he may be up and serving Prince Yami starting next week." The boy said. **_

"_**What!" Bes shouted. "Surely you jest."**_

"_**I do not master. I have seen the boy today with Crowned Prince Yami's slave. They were heading to some unknown location. The boy is unable to go far on his own but he is able to walk again."**_

"_**Damn it. I thought that snake would've been enough."**_

"_**That was you sir?"**_

"_**Of course. I admit I took a huge risk seeing as Prince Yami could've been the one bitten however I did have an antidote made just incase that were the case. However, luckily it didn't come to that and the snake bit the one it was intended."**_

"_**If I may ask, why do you hate the boy so much?"**_

"_**You've seen him have you not wench? He is cursed. The gods mercifully lifted the curse that plagued Prince Yami hanging around that boy may curse him again. He needs to be eliminated so that Prince Yami doesn't have to worry about being cursed yet again."**_

"_**I believe there might be a different reason for your hatred for the boy." The boy replied. **_

"_**Oh, what do you believe that is?"**_

"_**I believe you are jealous of the Prince."**_

"_**HA! You couldn't even be more wrong. However I don't have to explain myself to you for you are a measly slave." Bes laughed before he began to eat his dinner. **_

"_**Sir, are you going to come up with a new plan for killing the slave?" The boy asked. **_

"_**But of course. I'll get rid of him one way or another and I won't stop until one of us are dead. However, while he's weak is probably going to be the best point to attack."**_

"_**What are you going to do sir?"**_

"_**That is a surprise and also none of your business." Bes said cackling evilly. "Now go back to your chambers where you're to wait and see if I'm nice enough to give you a meal today." **_

"_**Yes sir." The boy replied and he left the room. **_

_**Extremely short, yes. Was it intended? Yes. All I wanted to do was get a little something out there while I thought about what exactly I want Bes to do. I might look through the contest entries again and see if I want to go through one of them for this one. Well See you next time on Rejected Souls.**_


	19. chapter 16

**Wow, everyone who has reviewed or PM'ed me really wants Bes to die :P. Also a reviewer guessed that the boy in the previous chapter was either Merick or Malik based on the description and now that I re-read it the boy's description did match theirs didn't it? However the boy is just a random boy who I didn't give a name to show how cruel Bes is I make these up on the fly so I may do that from time to time.**

**Also there is a bit of confusion between some of the slaves and who they belong to in PM's as well so here's a recap of who's the personal slave to whom out of the main characters **

**Yami - Yugi**

**Atemu - Heba (dating)**

**Seth - Jonouchi (dating)**

**Bakura - Ryou (Dating **

**Malik - Merick (dating) **

**Chez - no one yet I might make one later or an assistant **

**Akhenaton - pretty much everyone is his servant cause he's pharaoh (wife deceased) **

**The priests all have one but they might not be mentioned. (Isis is with Mahad but I haven't really mentioned it in the story I don't think. And Bes has that random boy but they're obviously not dating at all. ) **

**Also, this is a response to Yugi Muto who had reviewed my story and we had a mini convo going but fan fiction wouldn't let me reply to the last part of it but it's probably something people are wondering. **

**He (I'm assuming) asked me if Yugi and Atemu be together. NO THEY WILL NOT. Atemu is with Heba. Yugi and Yami IS a possibility. I will admit that it is leaning towards it but idk if I want to make a YamixYugi love pairing or keep it a brotherly relationship. **

**If you guys want me to turn this into a yaoi I could however I haven't really written Yaoi stories before minus the one FMA story I wrote called Fullfire Alchemist but I gave up on that one after a while. (dispite my little sister's dismay) but I can try so review if you do and I'll take it into consideration. I won't promise anything tho but I will consider it. **

**That's all I could think of. **

Bes was not happy with the news that his slave brought to him dealing with Yugi's survival. Now Bes had to figure out how he was going to eliminate Yugi and get rid of the filth plaguing the castle. Unaware that he was the one who was plaguing the castle. (**I had to say that**)

Bes thought there was no way that Yugi could heal as fast as he did even if Isis helped heal the boy. Which in his mind was atrocious as it was for Isis to even think about helping the boy let alone actually helping him. So one conclusion came to his mind.

Black shadow magic.

Shadow magic had so many possibilities good and bad so why couldn't it be used to heal someone who was near death. The possibility was there so that had to be the only explanation and the only ones who could do shadow magic who cared enough for the boy would be the princes of Egypt.

That fact made Bes' blood boil. The magic that was supposed to protect Egypt, punish those who have committed crimes against the country, and overall serve in the name of good until someone uses it for evil.

"It pains me to do this but the princes must be punished for what they have done with their magic. I must go to Pharaoh Akhankanon with this regretful news." Bes sighed as he got up from his desk and he headed over to Pharaoh Akhankanon's office knowing that's where he would be.

Bes knocked on Akhankanon's door and a sigh was heard before Akhankanon spoke.

"Who goes there?" Akhankanon asked.

"It is consul man Bes my pharaoh. I need to speak to you about your sons." Bes said.

"Enter if you must." Akhankanon replied and Bes entered the office. "Bes, what have my sons done to heighten your concern?"

"That slave that Prince Yami had taken on as his personal slave. I had heard from one of my slaves that he was bitten by a poisonous snake and had survived." Bes said.

"Yes, we're lucky that Isis was able to cure him. It was a hard process on both of them but I'm glad that the gods decided to spare the boys life." Akhankanon replied. "But what does this have to do with my sons?"

"I fear that I may know what had allowed the boy to survive." Bes said.

"And what may that be Bes?"

"I think the princes may have used shadow magic on the boy sir."

"Why must you come up with this awful accusations Bes? Yami nor Atemu have ever used shadow magic on anyone besides prisoners before."

"It's the boy sir. He's cursed he could've easily brainwashed prince Yami and crowned Prince Atemu into curing him for he fears death and being rejected by Anubis' hand yet again and not getting peace. It's sad really."

"No magic has been used on the boy. Isis would've sensed it during her examinations and I have attended every examination of the boy as well as my sons. Not once has magic been used in curing the boy. It was natural healing techniques and the boys determination to live nothing more or less."

"But sir, a investigation must surely be put into action. I am positive that there was no way for the boy to survive."

"You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you Bes? It's making me feel like you knew the boy would die."

"Please sir, it was a snake that took the late queen. Bless her soul. and I have my own fair share of experience with snakes, knowing how long their poison can kill their pray for when we execute prisoners here under your command. That boy should have died and was so near to his death bed that it seemed like Anubis was already here and decided not to take him again."

"I kept a close eye on my sons and none of them have even used magic on the boy in any way shape or form. The only magic they use is in the presence of the thrown room or during their lessons with Mahad. You are dismissed Bes."

"But my pharaoh!" Bes said.

"I said you are dismissed Bes. Do not make me repeat myself again. Also drop this matter about the boy. Once he fully recovers and Isis gives the word he will start to serve my son fully just as the other personal servants do. If I hear anymore business about you and the boy you will not get away with a simple punishment like you did with your slip up in the thrown room that one day. Do I make myself clear?" Akhankanon asked.

"Yes my pharaoh, my almighty king."

"Then leave my sight immediately." Akhankanon replied and about ten minutes after Bes left he called in a slave from the hall. "Please fetch the princes and have them report here now."

"Yes my king." The slave said and he ran off to find Atemu and Yami.

About fifteen minutes later the two boys knocked on Akhankanon's door and they were allowed into the room.

"You wanted to see us Dad?" Yami asked.

"I need you two to keep an eye out. Especially you Yami over Yugi. Bes is up to something and I fear what it can be."

"Bes? What is he trying to start now?" Atemu asked.

"He wants an investigation to be opened saying that you and Yami have used your shadow magic on Yugi to cure him and save him from death." Akhankanon said.

"That's absurd we know better." Atemu said. "No offense on Yugi, I care about him but if I didn't even use my shadow magic on my own mother why would I use it on a mere slave?"

"Same here. I didn't want Yugi to die but if it was his time, it was his time. I was going to help him fight all the way to the end I knew that much for sure." Yami said.

"I know that boys. I have a feeling that Bes is going to do something to get to us. I really want you to keep an eye out and make sure the others know as well so that Bes doesn't try to use them against you. Especially Yugi and Heba but make sure that all precautions you take is legal and desecrate so it doesn't reveal your relationship or friendships with your slaves."

"Yes father." the boys said. "Should we tell Seth, Bakura, and Malik as well?"

"It couldn't hurt just incase Bes tries to go to them to get them to open the investigation. Just tell them to keep it on the down low and if they tell Ryou, Jonouchi or Merick that they're not to speak a word to anyone no matter what. You're dismissed unless you have something else you wish to speak about."

"Can I ask where Bes is getting his information?"

"He claims he knows about the poison of the snakes that bit Yugi. That Yugi shouldn't have survived."

"It almost seems like he was the one who placed the snake there in the first place." Atemu said and paused. "He wouldn't…would he?"

"That brings up a good point. It seems a little odd. He has the access to the snakes. However it didn't seem like that kind of snake."

"It was really odd, there's no possible way for a snake to get into the palace like that. Let alone Yami's cabinet in his bathing chambers. Maybe an investigation should be opened. We'll have a chance to see if Bes planned to kill either Yami or Yugi." Atemu said with a hand on his chin. "To be honest I've been doubting Bes' loyalty to us for a while now. It seems like he wants your thrown father."

"I have had suspicions as well boys but unfortunately even with me being pharaoh I'm tied to certain things as well. For now we'll just have to keep an eye out on what's happening around the palace and if another incident occurs in any way shape or form I will immediately open an investigation."

"Excuse me for saying this father but isn't an assassination attempt of me grounds enough for an investigation to be opened up? I mean, I'm not bragging at all nor do I truly care since it's an occupational hazard of being a prince of Egypt but I AM one of the princes. Not the crowned prince but still." Yami said.

"I know son. I have already begun to look into that as well. Unfortunately there is no substantial evidence to go off from. All we had was the snake that Chez killed when the attack occurred and it's being examined but I haven't heard anything yet. Therefore I doubt I will."

"Damn it, this is insane. Why in Ra's name can't we have some people who know what the hell they're doing and be loyal to us?" Yami asked.

"Uh, so our servants, Chez, Isis, Mahad, Shada, and Father are incompetent?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Atemu." Yami growled and Akhankanon laughed at his sons antics.

"Rest assured, I'm taking as many precautions as I can without causing an uproar. Just please keep an eye out boys. If you suspect something or see something happening please come straight to me. The same with the others."

"Yes father." Yami and Atemu said.

"Then you two are dismissed." Akhankanon said and the two boys left and went to Yami's room.

"I can't believe this shit!" Yami shouted forgetting that Yugi was there sleeping so he jumped up in fear yelped, almost falling out of the bed. "Oh, sorry Yugi. Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Oh, it's only you Yami." Yugi sighed in relief. "I'm fine, you just scared me that's all." Yugi smiled.

"Has everything been okay in here?" Yami asked, noticing the room was cleaner than when he left. "You know you have a few days left before your to start working right?" Yami asked.

"I just picked up the clothes you disregarded last night because you were tired. And the ones you threw around while you were grumbling about being woken up this morning by a servant who mistook your room for Atemu's." Yugi said. "And to answer your question, yes everything was fine. I had just fallen asleep shortly before you came in.

"How does a servant mistake Yami's room for mine?" Atemu asked.

"He was new." Yami said sitting on the bed.

"Ah. So you still have Yugi sleeping in your bed? Where on earth do you sleep?" Atemu asked.

"In mine cause he refuses to let me go back to my bed." Yugi said glaring at Yami.

"I'm your master you have to listen to me." Yami said with finality.

"Eventually, he'll switch back Yugi. You'll have to grin and bear it because Yami's over protective of us all." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi sighed. "So what's wrong? Yami usually doesn't come in the room in such a fit."

"Father summoned us this morning. Apparently Bes is accusing us of curing you using black magic and making it so you didn't die. He's certain you were going to die by that snake because it's the ones we use to kill criminals father sends to death by the snakes venom." Atemu said.

"That's absurd. I swear Bes just wants me dead." Yugi said.

"I honestly don't doubt that. After all you are "cursed". It's stupid just because Bes can't have his way he has to make matters worse for us." Yami said.

"Father said to keep an eye open Yugi and while your out and around and see anything suspicious in any way to go straight to father no matter what. Make up something to see him if you must. Got it?" Atemu said.

"Yep. Not a problem. I got to do what a typical slave would anyway don't I?" Yugi said.

"Yes, in the public eye anyway. How about we head to the den for a while and relax. I'm sure the others are probably there and we can tell them what Father told us too." Yami said. "I want to challenge someone to a game of chess."

"I'm sure Seth will take you on. Heba might too. Those two are really into chess." Atemu said and Yugi got out of the bed and they all walked over to the den.

When they got there they were greeted by Seth, Joey, and Heba. Jonouchi was sleeping on the couch snoring up a storm while Seth and Heba was playing a game of chess.

"I play winner." Yami said walking over to the two and sat down in a chair.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked.

"How on earth do you pick on stuff like that so quick?" Atemu asked and Seth raised an eye brow.

"Does the term cousins mean anything to you? I've known you two since you've been born. I know how to read you two like the back of my hands." Seth said. "So what's up?" he added and Yami proceeded to tell Seth what had happened.

"Bes really needs to cut his shit out." Seth growled. "You two don't even know how to use Shadow magic that way."

"No, not shadow magic, pure grain black magic."

"No one in this palace knows how to use black magic. And shadow magic is pushing it for some of us." Seth said. "I can only control shadow magic enough for the trials and summon a creature or two from my tablets if the needs arises. Beyond that, even I can't use magic and I'm one of the priests here."

"That's the point. That's why I asked father if we could open an investigation based on the fact that it was technically an assassination attempt on me and we could try to get Bes to admit he was the one who placed the snake. I bet this accusation only arose because Yugi lived." Yami said.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain. I don't mean to cause trouble." Yugi said.

"You're not causing trouble Yugi. Bes was like this way before you showed up. He started to get like this after it was decided Atemu would be the crowned Prince of Egypt and that Yami would allowed to live." Seth said.

"Why wouldn't Yami be allowed to live?" Yugi asked confused.

"You really don't know?" Heba asked shocked. "I know you were outcasted but I figured you would've known at least that much."

"No, I honestly don't know."

"There normally aren't two princes. Let alone twins. It causes to much trouble so usually the pharaoh and the mother either decide which one they want to keep and kill the other or put it up for adoption. The late queen was Yami and Atemu's mother and refused to kill or give up one of them so they decided to crown both of them crowned princes until they're personalities would develop. Yami and Atemu love each other to much as siblings to want to over throw the other." Seth said.

"He's right. We agreed that if something were to happen to Atemu where he couldn't hold onto the thrown I would take it only if Atemu didn't have an heir of his own yet and I would take the thrown until the heir is produced and old enough to hold the title of crowned prince to actually make wise decisions." Yami said.

"And in that time if I haven't healed and god forbid father dies Yami would be the temporary pharaoh. That's why we both take the same lessons incase Ra forbid something happens." Atemu said.

"I see." Yugi said thoughtfully. "I honestly never liked Bes."

"None of did/do. Bes is one of the only consulmen from grandfather's reign. Only him and Seth's father are the only remaining members. The rest were killed when grandfather was or have passed on due to age."

"The pharaoh didn't remove Bes when he came into power?" Yugi asked.

"He thought that Bes had good ideas even though he has an unattractive personality. Now uncle hates Bes just as much as the rest of us. However he can't just resign Bes just to resign him. Bes has to do something drastic in order to be removed from the court." Atemu said. "If we can somehow prove he was the one who tried to kill Yami then he'd definitely be removed from the consul because he'd be tried for murder and treason against the thrown."

"That's not as easy as it sounds though." Heba said. "What would we need to be able to open an investigation?"

"A simple word from someone in the palace. A servant or something." Yami said.

"Maybe I can talk to Bes' slave. I see him from time to time, I'm sure he's heard something. Bes is so cruel to him too I'm sure he'd be willing to blab if he can get away from Bes for eternity."

"You can try but I doubt that'll work. Bes' slave would protect Bes to the death. He'd either lie or blame himself and that's not going to get us anywhere in the case of Bes."

"Well, all we can do is start a personal investigation. Nothing is stopping us from doing that is there?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm…I don't think so. Why not. If we find something substantial we can use we can always report it to father and just hide the fact that we did our own private investigation." Atemu said.

"Yes! We actually have a plan!" Yugi said.

"We'll get revenge for you Yugi, you'll see." Yami smirked and a loud snore from Jonouchi stopped Yami and made everyone look at him. "Once Jonouchi wakes up that is."

**Well another chapter well done yay! Lol please read & review and let me know your opinions on the Yugi and Yami thing I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter. **


	20. personal update and update on fanfics

**Hello everyone, I'm writing this author's note in replacement of the one saying that I lost my motivation to say I have it back. My life is still pretty crap but my sister and I are writing a novel together and that's been making things a lot better. However updates won't be until the end of May due to the finals I'm taking and I have to go out of state for a wedding in two weeks so I'm preparing for that. **

**However, this next part is very important. I have been anonymously told from someone I know in real life that one of my stories Lunar alchemist Brotherhood, is violating the terms thing because it's a giant spolier and I can be asked to take down the story. I didn't believe it but I checked myself and I can go as far to be banned. I want to avoid this so I will be removing the story Monday night (AMERICA time) when I get out of school. **

**I am willing to do two things for you guys in replacement for those who read the story. **

**1) Continue where I left off from the original Lunar Alchemist because I still have all the files and I have five more chapters I can type up for that. **

**2) You guys can pick from 1 of 2 plot lines I've come up to replace the story. **

**1) Ed, and Al do the human transmutation and loose what they do normally however instead of the "dead" body that is Trisha/Sloth, a girl appears who is Ed's age and claims to be sacrificed to the gate to do a human transmutation for their mother someone else committed and was sent in the dead body's place. Pinako wants nothing more to do with the alchemy loving boys so she sends them away and they wonder to Central and are found by a man named Roy Mustang. Can Mustang show these three how to trust someone other than themselves and can the three kids figure out who did the transmutation on Trisha in the first place? PARENTAL EDXROYXALXELLE**

**2) Ed looses everything in a fire, his mother, brother, father and their little dog Moxie but is saved by firefighter Roy Mustang. Mustang felt this odd pull to the broken boy and wants to help him recover from his secluded world he has shut himself into. (Ed will be 17 so it can be yaoi or Parental. You guys can pick)**

**You know how you can get a hold of me to let me know what you think and so if you wish to let me know what you want to see in place of the soon to be deleted story let me know. I WILL ONLY DO ONE FOR THAT'S ALL I HAVE THE TIME FOR. **

**Thanks for all the growing support**

**Luna **


	21. Chapter 17

**Since the last time I wrote a true chapter for this story I asked everyone who would like me to keep the yugixYami thing. It ended up being that only two people responded to me and they asked me to turn it into a yaoi. Therefore, in honor of the two who actually answered that's what this story now shall be. It will never become M rated. Sorry I will not write that at all. Maybe it will be insinuated but that's as far as it goes. If someone else writes it then maybe it'll be M rated but we'll get to that later.**

**As for why I haven't been updating….well….I'm in a road block. That's why this chapter is soo short and I apologize for it. If people want to give me ideas please do otherwise….don't expect anything anytime soon. Also I'm currently a member of a major writing project. My older sister Leona and I are actually writing a true novel. One that is in the process of being published so we're being secretive as to what it's about. All I can say is that it has vampires, werewolves, romance, magic, demons, fallen angels, drama, suspense, oh and did I mention drama and romance. Pretty much there's something for everyone and that's taking a lot of our time. So fan fictions are non-existent to us (my sister is a fan fiction writer as well. We've dropped all our past projects just do to this project. To be honest the only reason I'm writing a chapter for this is I'm waiting for the next chapter to be written by my sister so I needed something to do after writing 4 short stories for the story in the meantime and I'm trying to avoid writing a 5th**** although it's fun. **

**So without further adue, here is the next chapter of Rejected Souls**

Chapter 17

Finally, Yugi was off bed rest and was able to start working as a personal slave to Yami. Despite knowing that Yami hated the term personal slave it was what Yugi was determined to call himself as he served Yami.

It was the morning when Yugi would start working for Yami. He was sleeping in his normal bed again in the smaller room that Yami had for him within his chamber and when Ra rose in the air.

Yugi knew that Yami had a meeting early that morning so he walked over to Yami's chamber and walked over to the bed where the prince was sleeping peacefully with a pillow clutched tightly in his arms almost like it was a teddy bear. Yugi smiled at the sight not really wanting to wake Yami up but he knew it had to be done.

"Yami, Yami wake up. You have a meeting early this morning remember?"

"I don't want to."

"Sorry but you have to and I'm not going to be the bad guy or get in trouble. It's bad enough most of the priests hate me."

"Bes is the only one who hates you and we've been dealing with him. He can go eat it." Yami said sitting up.

"I've never heard you speak like that."

"Yeah well, it's the truth." Yami said. "Did you get my clothes out and run the bath like I showed you last night?"

"Of course, the bath is freshly drawn and your clothes are waiting in there for you." Yugi said.

Yami had shown Yugi the ropes of being his servant the night before. He just changed a few things that he would have Yugi do such as Yugi would never enter the bathing chambers while he was in there unless Yugi had suspicions something was wrong. Also Yugi wouldn't go to bring breakfast to him every morning because Yami feared something would happen to Yugi on the way there or back because he was still known to the palace as a cursed child. Despite his orders, bad comments were still being heard around the palace by the others who reported almost all the important ones. Such as the ones who said they had death wishes and even plans to kill Yugi.

Life without Yugi just scared Yami. He had no idea why but he just didn't ever want to think about what life would be like without the peppy, still slightly broken boy.

Yami quickly shook the thoughts from his head before he went into the bath and started to clean himself with the variety of soaps and oils that Yugi had set out before waking the stubborn prince.

It didn't take long for Yami to finish his bath and he quickly got ready and left to find Yugi setting up breakfast at the table and waited on Yami's bed for him to come out.

"Yugi, why did you wait for me?"

"It's not proper for a slave to eat before his master. I'm just following precautions just incase someone walks in."

"No one can walk in unless I give permission. So you don't have to worry about that. The only ones who might storm in is Atemu, Heba, and Seth. Everyone has to knock and be graced by me in order to enter unless the castle is burning down and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"I can't be safe? I'd rather not get beat."

"You can't be touched while you're my servant. No matter how much someone wants to I promise." Yami said ruffling Yugi's hair. "Now, go ahead and eat. You'll have a lot of work to do today."

"Alright." Yugi replied.

Yugi went over to the table and started to eat breakfast while Yami finished putting on his jewelry before heading over to the table to eat himself.

"So what am I going to do today?" Yugi asked.

"After we finish eating, you'll be returning the cart and the dishes back to the kitchen while I finish up here with my morning rituals. Then we'll be heading to see father to see if there are any trials that will be occurring. If there are, you'll be cleaning the room…actually…you've done that already. Hmm, if there are trials I want you to study some scrolls so you can learn Egyptian slave laws that way you know how to act in front of others for you will be in front of nobles, and other higher people as you serve me. Especially during business banquets or balls. You can ask any of the others for help with this if you want. I'll show you where the scrolls are in the den however." Yami said. "Then later tonight you will be expected to pick up dinner from the kitchen and bring it here where you will report to me everything that has happened and I want to know everything. If anyone hurts you, degrades you, anything like that. Not many will approve of you seeing as you're "cursed" but they'll have to get over it." Yami explained.

"Alright."

"I know it's a lot to take in now but you'll be repeating most of these actions every day so it'll soon become second knowledge. Also if Seto, Malik, or Bakura ask you to do something I expect you to do it as long as it's not life threatening or you're not already ordered to do something. The same with the other priests except for Bes. You are not to complete or listen to any order he will give."

"I understand."

"Good, while I honestly will never do this I do hold the right to punish you how I see fit if you were to do something wrong. I may shout at you if others are around to uphold appearances but that is it. Never take anything of what I say to heart. I won't ever mean it."

"Yeah I know. The only time I've ever seen you mad is when Bes had attacked me that one day in the courtroom."

"I rarely snap. It's a very odd occasion if I do and usually it's directed towards the criminals who are brought in who think they can get away with whatever they've done, even if they were already tried by the items and found guilty. There is no escaping the items or punishment."

"I know that one." Yugi thought. "There's no escaping the afterlife but I have managed to do that. So I wonder if there will be a day it's possible."

"So hurry up Yugi. I'm almost done and I have next to no time to wait around. If I am late, it'll be considered your fault since you're supposed to keep me on task."

"I can take it back now if you want."

"No, you will eat. I just ask that you hurry up. I'll give you fifteen minutes in order to eat something."

"Alright." Yugi said and he quickly started to eat some of the fruits on the platter.

The day started of pretty easy for Yugi. He had already brought the tray back to the kitchens and found out that Yami did have trials to attend to that day along with a long meeting about the kingdom with his brother so Yugi was in the den reading the scrolls about slave laws until he was picked up later. Ryou helped him a bit earlier when he had nothing to do but he soon was gone as well to do his daily chores which included cleaning all the weapons in the weapons closet.

About two hours in of reading the scrolls Malik appeared in the room and saw Yugi reading the scrolls.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" Malik asked.

"Just reading up on slave laws." Yugi replied, not taking his eyes off the scroll.

"In that case can you help Merick out with something please. He's not feeling to good but we're so busy I can't afford to let him rest today. If you can help him finish it would be appreciate so he can rest."

"Oh, no problem. Yami told me I was to help you guys and listen to any order you asked of me."

"It's not really an order but if you want to look at it that way you can. Don't worry about Yami, if he comes looking for you I'll let him know where you are. Merick is in the last chamber on the east end, on the right. He'll explain to you what you have to do. It's simple but tedious. Oh, and if something happens like he gets sick or something come find me immediately."

"Alright."

"Thanks Yugi." Malik said as he left the room.

Yugi quickly put away the scrolls he was reading before heading to the east end of the castle and to the room Malik described to him. When he got in he saw that Merick was carrying baskets around and putting things into them.

"Merick, I came to help you out." Yugi said.

"Oh hey, I guess Malik sent you huh?"

"Yeah, he's worried about you since you weren't feeling well. Are you running a fever or something?"

"No, I just had a bad stomache all day and I've been having dizzy spells. No fever yet. At least I don't think so." Merick said and his body let out a shiver.

"You're shivering. It's way to hot for you to not be running a fever if you're shivering. It's Egypt, the dessert land for crying out loud." Yugi said walking over to Merick and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Tell me what to do and take a rest. You're too sick to be working."

"But Malik said…"

"That I'm to help you. He never said you couldn't stop working. At least take a break for a little while. It looks simple."

"It's repair kits for towns who need them after raids. We just put a few of each item into the baskets and then put them to the side so that they're out of the way as we keep filling them." Merick said. "See, take this, this, and this, put them in the basket, along with some rope, nails, and straw and then just pick it up and put it in the corner there. We got to fill all of these by the end of the day."

"Seems to me like you're half way done." Yugi said.

"Just about I guess."

"Alright then." Yugi replied stretching a bit to crack the bones in his shoulders and arms. "Let's get started."

Two hours later, Yugi had cleared another quarter of baskets on his own when Merick started helping again. However the two boys came up with a system. Merick would stay sitting in the corner where all the materials were while Yugi carried the baskets around. Putting the completed ones with their pile and then brought empty ones to Merick to fill and they ended up getting all of the work done.

"Thanks for the help Yuge." Merick said.

"No problem. Well, it's getting late so I'd better go and fetch Yami's dinner. Hopefully the cook makes it and not me. I can't cook to save my life." Yugi joked before he ran out of the room and down to the kitchens.

When he got there he saw a elderly man over a pot of soup and Yugi walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, is the prince's meal done yet?" Yugi asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The chef spat.

"I'm Yugi, Prince Yami's new personal slave. I'm here to get his dinner." Yugi said.

"So the prince really did save your pathetic ass. His food's over there. And you'd better not eat any of it if you know what's good for ya. You don't deserve any of it cursed one." The cook said, spitting at Yugi which hit him in the eye. It took all of yugi's strength to not wipe his eye in the chef's presence not knowing if he was higher rank than him or not, even though the chef couldn't hurt him without punishment but one thing Yugi quickly learned was that most people in the castle didn't give a damn if they were punished as long as they got to torment the cursed slave.

Once Yugi got into the hall however the first thing he did was wipe his face with the back of his hand however he could still feel the slime from the man's spit. As if he didn't truly spit on the boy, but coughed a loogie on him. With a groan Yugi headed back to his and Yami's chamber where the prince was just getting back to himself.

"Hello Yugi, I see that you handled everything well today." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said as Yami opened the door and Yugi rolled the cart having dinner on it into the chamber before shooting off into the bathing chamber.

"Yugi, everything alright?"

"Yeah I just got to wash my face. Stupid chef." Yugi replied, knowing Yami wouldn't care if he said something, since he'd have to say something about the incident anyway.

"What happened?"

"He called me a cursed child and spit on me. However it felt more like he hawked on me instead. It felt disgusting so I had to wash my face." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll be free to take a bath later after you return the cart. However I will be going with you and speaking to the chef."

"You don't have to Yami, its fine."

"No, I do. He disobeyed a law no one can physically harm the personal servant of loyalty no matter the age, gender, or circumstances. Therefore I need to have a talk to him. He can't have any special treatment just because you request it."

"Alright, I understand." Yugi replied as he came back out into the main room where Yami was sitting at the table.

Yugi quickly served the food and the two ate, afterwards Yami and Yugi brought the tray back to the kitchen where Yami talked to the chef while Yugi cleaned up the dishes they used for dinner.

Once the two were back in Yami's chambers yami asked for his report.

"Well, I read a little bit of the slave laws before Malik asked me to help Merick with his chore for the day. Merick was feeling sick and was actually sick with a fever but Malik wasn't able to let him off for the day no matter how much he wanted to because they had to fill the repair kits and Malik had to be at the meetings and trials with you incase the criminals got roudy and what not. So I helped him out and when we were done, I went to get dinner. That's all I have to report for today since you already know about the chef."

"Very good, I hope Merick feels better quickly. It explains why Malik was on edge all day long, I couldn't figure it out and didn't have time to ask him what was wrong." Yami said. "Why don't you go and get a nice relaxing bath. It seems like you had a hard first day."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't tell you to do so if I haven't. Go on, I'm going to bed soon anyway. Trials always sap my strength because of the shadow magic I have to use in order to try them." Yami said as he started to get changed.

A blush quickly rose to Yugi's face and he let out a mental 'eep' before running into the bathing chambers and he let out a pant. He had no idea why he was flustered. Sure the prince of Egypt was handsome, he wasn't denying that at all. He didn't think no one could no matter the gender. But he shouldn't be so flustered.

With a sigh he decided to start the bath and he relaxed in the tub for a long while before he got out and when he did Yami was already in his bed falling asleep.

"Night Yami."

"Night Yugi." Yami whispered as Yugi blew out the near by candle and he headed into his room for the night where he fell asleep dreaming of the prince that laid in the next room.

**Well, there's the chapter sorry it sucks so badly. Well, I have no idea when the next update will be so please don't ask. When I am able to I will. Any other type of review will be ok. If you noticed I'm starting to hint at the yaoi aspect of the story. **

**Well until next time on Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Yami: really?**

**Sorry it's my new fasination of the day after my awesome dream last night where Hiei and I were joining up with Harry potter. I just learned two things: 1) Hiei + magic wand = RUN! And 2) I broke the elder wand….harry tried to fix it…..and it turned into a horn and it still worked…so yeah GO HARRY AND DISQUSING THINGS. **

**Well I'm off now. **

**Luna**


	22. I AM SOON RETURNING! CHECK IT OUT!

Hello everyone: This is a quick all story update i'm putting out there. That's a semi Q&A which I recived through PM's (yes everyone I do check it quite often) as well as my future plans are.

Q: How is my grandmother? (which was the main reason I left the world of fanfiction)

A: She has completely healed. She hasn't broken anything since thank goodness although we did have a few hospital trips because she got sick and she also accidently rolled out of bed and cracked her head open on her nightstand. Otherwise she is perfectly healthy.

Q: If everything is okay, then why don't you return?

A: Well I'll be honest, after my grandmother was okay, I finished up college and got my associates degree for creative writing and I also got a part time job although I worked pretty often. I also babysat my family, I had other family obligations, and also this. Remember how I wanted to get published? I did. I self-published a book both by myself and I also teamed up with my older sister to create a series called "Ying Yang Mansion." The first book, "Secrets of Ying Yang Mansion" has been out since August and it's doing semi-decent. I mean we're no J.K. Rowling or anything but sadly with Self publishing the processes while extremely cheaper, is also extremely longer. Then I have a collection of short stories I personally wrote over my writing carrier that wasn't fanfiction related called "Stories from my Mind." I sadly can't post links but go check out my profile and (unless the format changed) where it said "Website" I will post a link there if i'm able to. Otherwise you can search the titles on google they'll be the first few hits.

Q: What happened to Lunar Alchemist Brotherhood?

A: honestly, I don't even know. I looked on my lists one day and noticed it was gone. I don't remember if I deleted it thinking I wasn't going to be able to return at all, if Fanfiction did it when they did that massive story raid.

Q: Will you be coming back to fanfiction?

A: YES! as the title of this states I will be returning. Now don't jump for joy too awful quickly because honestly I have no clue when this return will be. I am moving out of my mom's house this week and I am moving in with my sister, the co-writer for Ying Yang Mansion. I am leaving this thursday and we won't have internet for a long while so updates will be a long ways away. I am also working on the second book of the Ying Yang Mansion series with her and I am working on an actual novel on my own to release soon. Fanfiction will be to help me keep practicing as I write these novels and also because so many people have asked me to return. Thus to the next question.

Q: What are you bringing back or bringing to us?

A: I will return the following. Lunar Alchemist Brotherhood (although i will have to start that all over from scratch since all my notes and EVERYTHING are gone so i'll have to create a few chapter plots first before i get into that one but i'll do it for you guys somehow. I'll also return to Rejected Souls. The other stories will remain abandoned/completed. I will also be attempting I'm not sure how well it's going to go, to do a Black Butler story and I now have a new fandom with Sword Art Online thanks to Hulu. I will attempt a spin on that game following a character who is going through the game. I'm doing a LOT of research on that before I start with it which is hard since i can only semi understand japanese and can't read a single hiragana or katagana at all and I want to be able to do that story justice to the show. Which honestly I probably wont but...hey...i'll still try.

So that's the plan at the moment and to those who kept stumbling upon my stories and sent stuff either through a review or in a PM thanks for sticking with my stories and reading them. I appreciate any critisim you have given me and I have used all of it to improve over the time I was gone in my novels. Hopefully I'll continue to see you guys in the semi-near future.

Kayland Elric/Luna Eclipse


	23. Okay second to last authors note

hello everyone, I know i said no more authors notes but since then I was hit by some pretty hard news that i felt I should share so you knew why you weren't seeing a new chapter like I promised. I'll get to that in a second.

Well after I posted that I moved and got everything settled to the point where I could start writing again. I did and I started working on rejected souls first because that was what I wanted to do first off. I reread everything and I felt like some chapters could've been written extremely diffrently to make it so much better. I actually cringed on a few chapters and I wanted to fix that because I felt like that would hurt my credibility a little bit as well as a published author and cause people not to read my work if they saw my fanfiction stories first. So I started reworking the chapters that needed work. These chapters were mostly chapters dealing with Yugi's trial above anything else and I also started writing the next chapter to the story.

My father messaged me on facebook about two weeks ago and he told me that my grandmother who has ALS took a turn for the worst and they don't expect that she'll have a lot of time left. So I put everything on hold for the moment to find a way to go see her possibly for my last time because I don't go to funerals. Its nothing to the person it's my own personal beliefs because I don't do goodbyes and I believe funerals are saying goodbye. I won't do it. I leave this week to go see her and while i'm there I'll only be able to work on published stuff because I have deadlines coming up because our books are slowly getting popular. I want to run as professionally as possible and my published published works will always come before a fanfiction because that's what my carrer will be based off of. I love fanfiction don't get me wrong but at this point fanfiction is just a way for me to practice my skills and possibly learn new ones that I can apply to work before I experiment with it in a novel.

When everything is fixed with Rejected Souls I will remove all the authors notes, but I will post one more to let everyone know that new/revised chapters have been posted just incase an alert doesn't go out for them. If an alert does go out you'll see (revised) next to the chapter title so you know.

Alright off to pack I go. Thanks for understanding everyone and still sticking with the story.

~Luna


End file.
